Remembering Our Fairy Tale
by ElementalMiko12
Summary: Under Reconstruction: A NaLu Fairy Tale : Lucy is turned into a child by a Forbidden Curse and almost kidnapped. Saved by a man she doesn't remember how will Lucy take to living with him? Will the Curse be broken? Will her lost memories resurface? Will she fall in love with her knight in shining armor all over again? (new readers ROFL is already complete grammar is getting fixed)
1. Temporary chapter removal

A/N

ROFT FAN'S and future readers important note!

ROFT's chapters will temporarily be removed! Leaving this note within their place. I am going through all my chapters and readjusting some of my mistakes made (Hopefully all of them)... So, bear with me! :)


	2. Chapter 1- Transformation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters!**

**Format:**

_Italic_ = Past events

**Bold** = Special things to remember

Norm = Narration

*…* = Sound

'….' = Thoughts

"…" = Talking

~oooOOOooo~

**Reconstruction Checkers!**

**First Critical Grammar Check: ElementalMiko12**

**Second Critical Grammar Check: MarSofTheGalaxies**

~oooOOOooo~

Transformation

Natsu growled standing protectively in front of Lucy's fallen form. Flames crawled up his arms as his anger turned into rage, showing off as his veins began to pop up from his skin on his forehead and arms. The man who stood before him was none other than Lucy's father dressed in his usual business attire. Two men stood behind him with spiked clubs in hand; behind them stood a much younger man that looked to be about twenty years old.

Natsu's eyes slowly shifted from each of the men keeping an ear on the girl laying on the floor behind him. He was worried about her. What had they done to her?! When she hadn't been at the Guild to meet up for their quest he'd thought maybe she'd overslept so he came to get her instead, he found this situation. His dark eyes drifted towards his teammate laying on the cold floor before darting back to the strange group of men before him.

"What did you do to Lucy?!" Natsu said with a low dangerous growl as his eyes stared at the man far in the back though the question was directed to his teammates father. The young man about his age covered in jewels from head to toe. Natsu glared at him burning holes into his body with his gaze like a cigarette to paper. They all laughed simultaneously at him; Natsu tightened his fists they could all hear the loud sickening pops that his fisted hands made.

It was her father who spoke up first, "She wouldn't come willingly; that daughter of mine is so stubborn!" he spoke truthfully. Lucy twitched unnaturally on the floor crying as her hands found their way to her stomach; she herself curled into the fetal position. He father looked amused at his daughter who was fighting the effects of the magic cast upon her, "She's 16 you know… Therefore, she is to do what I say when I say it! If she had listened to me; it wouldn't have come to this!" Her father proclaimed.

Natsu's head was bowed, causing a dark shadow loomed over his eyes, "I said what did you do to her?!" He said his voice rising with each word spoken as flames licked at the air around him. Natsu found himself taking great pleasure in scaring the pants off of jewel boy hiding off in the back. The young man's two so-called bodyguards stood in front of him clubs held out, but they were shaking like a couple of leafs. Natsu stepped forward; it was so quiet and eerie! It made the group of three take a step back while Lucy's father stood his ground.

Lucy's father tugged at the front of his tan suit as an attempt not to look Natsu in the eye while he spoke, "I'm taking back what is rightfully mine bo…" he was cut off before he could finish what he was saying by Natsu's hand catching him at the throat. The older man choked within his tight hold as he lifted Jude off his feet with ease. Lucy could kill him later if she so desired; right now he didn't give a damn! Natsu slammed her father into the nearest wall still holding onto the man by the neck. He could hear some of the wood snap at the harsh impact.

Natsu's glare stayed fixated on Lucy's father; the man that should have been her protector! His hate spilled out suffocating the once composed man causing his to shake in fear, "You have 5 seconds… before I fry you to a crisp!" Natsu warned dangerously igniting his arm that was holding the well-known business man. The two men with clubs on Mr. Jewel's command swung their spiked clubs at Natsu's turned back; they looked down at the clubs in horror when they suddenly shattered as Natsu swung his free arm back. As a resulting effect, he'd smashed the weapons to pieces on Lucy's usually clean floors, "Don't think for a moment that I forgot about you boys." He told them having yet to take his gaze off Lucy's father.

The ignited flames crawled licked up Natsu's skin and just before the flames could reach him, "W-Wait I-I'll talk! I'll talk!" Jude yelled shutting his eyes when he felt the heat closing in. Jude Heartfilia was shaken as he reopened his eyes to find the flames still very much there, but no longer moving closer to him.

Natsu's free hands knuckles cracked as his grip on Jude tightened in acknowledgment of the man's readiness to speak, "Start talking!" Natsu demanded. Hearing a creak from the wood under his feet Natsu stomped causing flames to shoot across the floor from his heels creating a firewall effectively cutting the other men off from approaching Lucy's fallen form. Natsu felt his blood boiling, 'If only I hadn't…' he thought, flashing back to that night. Natsu shook his head from side to side. No, he couldn't do this… Not now!

"W-We put a Curse on her!" Jude blurted out currently trying to crawl up the wall to get as far from Natsu's flames as he possibly could. Natsu's hand began to shake at his words; his eyes were widened. Fearful, worried, even scared; the emotions crossing his face made Jude almost want to laugh at him and he probably would have had he not been in this pyro lunatics hold.

Natsu ear twitched hearing the others make a move for Lucy again; he spun on his heels chucking Jude Heartfilia at the group making them collide with a loud smack. Natsu gained an angry dark demonic aura about him as he stepped closer. The wooden floor was burnt and charring; he'd have to repay Lucy for the damages later… When Natsu stopped in front of the pile of men he raised his foot up high driving his foot down on their piled forms causing them to gasp in pain, "What do you mean a Curse?! What does it do?!" he interrogated crushing the heel deeper into Jude Heartfilia's back. This in turn also put more weight on the other three as well causing all four to be in a painful heap of misery together on the floor.

Before anything could be said though an ear piercing scream reached his ears. His heart jumped into his throat causing him to drop what he was doing and dart to Lucy's side immediately! A bright blinded him stopping his actions. He covered his eyes from the harsh light that suddenly engulfed the entire room. When the light dissipated and the dots cleared from his vision. Natsu slowly let his arms drop from covering his face. He was surprised to find Jude and the group of three long gone, but he was even more surprised to see Lucy sit up. His dark eyes widened in horror…

Lucy's clothes slipped off of her being far too big for her now; she looked at the only other person within the big room curiously. Her eyes scanned Natsu who was taking slow unstable steps towards her, "Lucy?" the name left his mouth softly. Natsu shook his head slowly from side to side in distress as he unconsciously took another step closer, 'No,' he thought as tears built up on the rim of his eyes, 'please no…' he continued.

The small blonde girl cocked her head to the side curiously, "Do I know you mister?" she asked staring at him with big brown innocently confused eyes. It had been such a simple question… A simple question that brought the Fire Dragon Slayer to his knees and had him pulling her close to his chest; holding her tightly as he cried into her naked shoulder. "H-Hey mister, are you our new butler? Mister? Why are you crying?" she asked questioned; she didn't know why… but for some strange unknown reason. She felt safe… She felt like she was home?


	3. Chapter 2- Safe

**Reconstruction Checkers!**

**First Critical Grammar Check: ElementalMiko12**

**Second Critical Grammar Check: MarSofTheGalaxies**

~oooOOOooo~

Safe

Natsu let's go of Lucy wiping at his eyes with his sleeve, "Luce, how are you feeling? Are you alright?! Does anything hurt?!" he asked frantically grabbing hold of her shoulders when she didn't respond to his first question. Lucy's cheek turned beet red and quickly looked away from Natsu. That's when he remembered she still had no clothes on; Natsu blushed a little as he quickly unbuckled his belt and shrugged off his black and orange trim open-collared one-sleeved coat wrapping it around her.

Lucy big eyes stared at Natsu as he did this. This man who was he? He was so gentle, "Mister, where's my mommy and daddy?" she asked innocently her eyes locking with his again. She looked to be looking for answers to her question within his own eyes; it reminded him a little of his Lucy.

The mention of her mother made him go stiff. That's when it really hit him full force Lucy really didn't remember all this… Not her mother's death, nor her problems with her father, even Fairy Tail and all their friends, and… not him. That fact stabbed at him; regret and guilt flooded his sense, "I caused this…" he mumbled staring down at the ground in horror.

Lucy blinked a few times speechless at his words; not understanding what he was talking about, "Caused what mister?" She asked walking up to him suddenly slapping her hands to his cheeks forcing him to look her way again. She frowned down at him, "Please, don't cry again mister…" She started unconsciously bringing one of her hands to his forehead to brush his bangs out of his face before allowing it to drop back into place on his cheek, "I don't understand why, but it really bothers me to see you crying like this." She explained to him.

A few tears leaked out of Natsu's glossy eyes again; he leaned forward resting his head on her now flat chest. He almost immediately felt little Lucy's arms around him, "I promise… I'll bring you back. I'll fix this." He vowed. He was sure Lucy was still confused by him, but she didn't say anything more about it. Instead, she just stroked his back comfortingly telling him it would all be okay… Wasn't that what he was supposed to be doing? 'I guess, Lucy's always been that strong…' he thought, thinking of how she'd easily adapted to being completely on her own when she'd left the only home she'd ever known to get away from her father.

~oooOOOooo~

After taking Lucy to Fairy Tail, it was nothing short of chaos! Everyone was gushing over the smaller version of Lucy that Natsu was currently holding in his arms. Lucy blinked at all the people around them that seemed to know her. Lucy looked down at her right hand seeing the Guild's insignia that stared back at her. She'd read magazines about this place… but she'd never thought she'd get the chance to see inside.

"_Daddy while we're here can we visit this place?!" Lucy asked excitedly picking up the magazine she'd hidden under her seat. Flipping it open with ease to the page which displayed the place she wished to visit. The thin paper booklet was soon slapped out of her hands and stomped on harshly by a size nine. Her mother quickly shuffled over trying to get Jude to stop, but it was already too late the magazine was ripped beyond repair. Lucy stood there staring down at the crumbled ripped pages of the once fresh off the shelf looking magazine._

_Her eyes followed it as her father Jude Heartfilia picked it up the booklets remains ripping it to pieces before her eyes then effortlessly tossing the chunks of paper over his shoulder allowing the wind to carry them off. "A place like that isn't for a young lady with your upbringing!" he told her sternly unaffected by what he'd just done. He watched his daughter's head bow and a shadow cast over her young eyes; her shoulders shook a little, but she nodded in understanding. A lone tear slipped down her cheek unnoticed by the man she called father._

_Her mother Layla rushed after the father of her child who spun on his heels heading for the carriage; they stopped before the carriages open door arguing about what he'd just done. Not long after a couple of their maids and butlers rushed out seeing Lucy's distress._

Lucy's small arms tightened around Natsu's neck, "I-I'm not supposed to be here…" she muttered as the emotions of that day sprang forth. Like it had just happened all over again… She felt a warm hand rest on her back petting her back comfortingly.

Natsu nodded, "If that's what you want… okay." He told her turning on his heels again. He had somewhere they had to go right now anyways. He left the Guild in a rush Team Natsu darting out after him. Lisanna frowned from the bar; Natsu hadn't said a word to her… Didn't even spare her a glance…

~oooOOOooo~

Natsu growled frustratedly as the man told him he had to leave his store due to indecent exposure. Natsu stared the man down threateningly; today was not the day to mess with him. "Help me find her some clothes or I'll…" Natsu began to threaten only to be cut off by a punch to the back of the head. Natsu knelt down both hands coming up to nurse the stinging pain in his head, "What the hell?! Who the hell did that?!" he finally retaliated turning only for any further words to die on his lips.

Lucy looked up finding a woman with long red hair dripping down her back to be the one that hurt the man that's been helping her. The woman's hand fell to rest on her hip as she glared down at the spiky pink haired man, "Sir, please forgive this moron he's had a rough day." She apologized in a rude manner making Lucy shiver in fear. She quickly hid behind Natsu…

"Y-You're the great Erza Scarlet!" The store owner stuttered; he'd heard the tales of her accomplishments. The woman known as Erza nodded proudly. He beamed nervously allowing them passage. "We have a beautiful kid's selection over here!" he chirped with a sudden change of tune as he quickly led the way to the children's clothing section.

Erza fingered through the sections as Wendy, Gray, Happy and Carla caught up. Natsu rubbed his head watching as Erza tried to convince Lucy to let her help her with trying on the clothes. "No! I want him to help me!" Lucy screamed out pointing at Natsu. Everyone came to a screeching halt at her words…

Erza stared in disbelief at the little girl who was one of her best friends and teammates. She glanced at Natsu who was a bright shade of red at Lucy's demand. "But… Lucy boys aren't allowed in girls changing rooms." Erza tried to convince her it'd be best to let her help her with changing.

Lucy shook her head adamantly spinning around on her heels running behind Natsu clutching the back of his pant leg peering at the redhead from beyond his leg. "I-I feel safe around him…" Lucy admitted softly tightening her hold on Natsu's pant leg.

Natsu slowly looked down at her in shock. How could she say that? If he hadn't been hanging around Lisanna to play catch up for the past two weeks… Had he have listened to her when she mentioned feeling like she was being watched… None of this would have happened!


	4. Chapter 3- Glitter

**Reconstruction Checkers!**

**First Critical Grammar Check: ElementalMiko12**

**Second Critical Grammar Check: MarSofTheGalaxies**

~oooOOOooo~

Glitter

Natsu was amused as he watched Erza race around his shirtless form trying to catch Lucy who was running circles around him in clothes that didn't fit her in the least protesting to anyone other than him helping her with changing. "Natsu… Lucy likes you!~" Happy chuckled as he sat on Natsu shoulder.

Lucy's ears burned at the line, but she ignored it ducking Erza's arms only to be caught in Natsu's. 'So his name is Natsu…' she thought memorizing the name that'd just left the cats mouth. Natsu let her down on her feet kneeling down to her level. Lucy ran into his arms latching onto him tightly; there was no way Erza would separate them now…

Natsu scooped her up into his arms, "Don't worry Erza; I've got it." He told his redheaded teammate. She looked at him like he suddenly had a dragon's head sprouting from his neck. Before anything more could be said he brought Lucy into the changing stall, 'Hope I don't get labeled as a total pervert for this…' Natsu thought kneeling down letting Lucy down. Erza began threatening outside the curtain the things she'd do to him if he took advantage of Lucy in this state of crisis.

~oooOOOooo~

Lucy beamed skipping through the town of Magnolia; she couldn't believe she was getting the chance to actually walk down the street! She eyed the various stores and squealed as she came across a famous bookstore came into view! She'd heard about in one of her magazines that she'd always read back at home; she'd always wanted to visit it. It was said to be the biggest bookstore in Magnolia! Lucy grabbed Natsu's black waistcoat giving it a slight tug as her light blue dress tickled at her knees as a breeze caused it to flutter against her skin.

She jumped excitedly pointing at the lit up store, "Natsu! Natsu! Can we go in there?!" Lucy beamed. The smile on her face was incredibly contagious…

He nodded smiling back at her lightly patting her on the head before she grabbed his hand and darted off nearly making him trip over his own feet. The moment the door to the store was open Lucy squealed loudly before zipping around the bookstore like a kid in a candy store! The store owner stared wide-eyed at his customer's reaction. She dashed from one shelf to the next excitedly making the man who sat that sat behind the register chuckle, "Been awhile since I've seen a child so excited about books; I must say it's a bit rather refreshing!" he told Natsu as a group of older kids came in behind the two.

The owner rounded the corner coming up behind his excited consumer eyeing the books she seemed to be interested in. The young child had already had a pile of three thick books in hand. Natsu sweat-dropped, 'Lucy was even a bookworm at this age?' he thought. He'd expected her to be like other kids dashing around the town wanting to meet other kids. Natsu frowned remembering what Lucy's words from back at the Guild not too long ago.

"**I-I'm not supposed to be here…"**

The words echoed in his head. He observed as Lucy pulled a familiar title off the shelf and stared at it longingly, 'That book…' he thought staring at the cover and title. There was no doubt about it…

Happy leaned closer to Natsu's ear, "Isn't that the same book she'd read to us when we'd sneak over?" the young feline asked gesturing to the book in Lucy's hands which she was still staring at. Lucy ran her small palm over the book's cover before gaining a sad smile. Lucy reached back up sliding the book full of fairy tales back in place. Natsu nodded absentmindedly; he was far too busy observing that facial expression.

He hated that facial expression on her face… 'Lucy should always have a smile on her face…' he thought trying to come up with a way to make Lucy smile again. Natsu's eyes landed on a rack of Speed Readers Magical Item Glasses. Walking over he skimmed through the rack of eyewear trying to locate a pair that would make him look completely ridiculous. As he spun the rack he grinned when his eyes landed on a glittery pair that had a bow on the right side of the frames, 'Perfect!' he thought tugging them out of their respective slot.

What he was doing earned a couple odd looks from his friends, but he wasn't in much of a caring mood to worry about it or anything embarrassment that might follow. "Hey, Luce!" Natsu started succeeding in getting her attention. Natsu stood leaning over with his hands on his hips, but it wasn't the odd position that caused her to stare at him silently. It was the glitter-fied Speed Readers with the small black bow seeming welded into the rim of the right corner of the frames.

Natsu brought his hand up to the glasses leg resting over his ear tugging it down a couple times causing the glasses to bounce. Then he said in the best female British accent he could muster, "Do these glasses make me look smarter?" he said stupidly. He'd not only made Lucy laugh but everyone else as well… probably do to his epic fail and mimicking a female's British accent. However, it got the job done didn't it…

~oooOOOooo~

Lucy still had that big smile on her face from Natsu's earlier antics; they walked off down the street again. Though this time Lucy was now seemingly forever melded onto Natsu's hand; holding one of the books Natsu got for her under her free arm. since he'd bought it for her the least she could do was help with carrying them.

Lucy pushed her new glittery Speed Reader Glasses up onto her head the black bow stuck out of her blonde bangs that were pulled back by the glasses making the bow look like an accessories hairpin. She hadn't been able to help it; the moment she saw Natsu do that to cheer her up she had it set in her mind that she wanted these glasses as a keepsake even if they were a little big on her face.

The sun was beginning to go down now and stores owners were beginning to close up shop, 'Wow have we really been out that long?' Natsu wondered. They were getting closer to Lucy's home… Each step he took he felt a slight feeling of dread knowing that he'd have to at least come up with a way to tell Lucy about things soon. Natsu felt a tug on his pant leg and looked down clashing with big, cute, and sleepy brown orbs. Despite her tiredness, she managed a big bright smile!

Lucy raised her arms up, "Carry me!" She told him excitedly hopping up and down in place. Natsu had to wonder where she got her energy from! Natsu smiled back taking her second book from her hands before she could protest. Natsu knelt down and Lucy's arms latched around his neck before he effortlessly hoisted her up to his hip. Lucy rested her head on his shoulder and nuzzled against his coat's collar. He felt so warm and inviting… and he smelled so nice too. Just like home…


	5. Chapter 4- Once upon a time

**Reconstruction Checkers!**

**First Critical Grammar Check: ElementalMiko12**

**Second Critical Grammar Check: MarSofTheGalaxies**

~oooOOOooo~

Once upon a time

Natsu's eyebrow twitched; his friends had no faith in him whatsoever… Erza sat at Lucy's coffee table with Gray after cleaning up a majority of Natsu's previous scorch marks that he'd caused on the floor. Nothing like hiding a mess under a rug… "Guys really I can handle taking care of a child by myself!" he spoke up defensively; it wasn't like he was going to leave her side. Especially not now!

Erza rolled her eyes as she standing up before she rounded Lucy's kitchen; Lucy would be waking from her nap soon and was bound to be starving. "Natsu you don't know how to properly use a stove," She pointed out being sure to leave out the fact that she wasn't exactly a master at it herself. She jumped when she nearly set Lucy's house on fire not even ten minutes later; Natsu ate the fire quickly before it could go out of control while Gray slammed open all the windows to allow ventilation for any remaining smoke.

Natsu grinned walking up to her pointing at her with closed eyes grinning, "Seems I'm not the only one with cooking issues!" Natsu teased only to get punched in the face by an embarrassed Erza. Who then told him to shut up.

Gray rolled his eyes, "I'll go pick something up at the Guild; I'm sure Mira won't mind whipping us up somethin." He told them as he absentmindedly flung his shirt off and across the room. Erza immediately rushed up behind him conking him over the head with her fist yelling at him for stripping off his clothes in front of Lucy's completely innocent presence.

Gray pulled his shirt back on before walking out of Lucy's apartment; Erza sat back down at Lucy's table. Natsu thought about sitting across from Erza to keep her company, but his feet took him to Lucy's bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed; Wendy was sleeping with Carla curled up within her arms just behind Lucy. Happy laid curled up under Lucy's chin; Natsu brought his hand to Lucy's forehead brushing her bangs out of her face. She looked so peaceful…

Erza rested her chin on her palm staring at Natsu's interesting show of affection towards Lucy. Since he'd brought her to the Guild after the incident at her home. "So Natsu…" Erza began shifting her elbow on the table to a little letting her free arm rest lazily on the wooden table. Her hand drummed her fingers against the table, "When do you plan on explaining to us what happened?" she asked slightly annoyed that she didn't know already.

Natsu frowned dropping hand back down to the bed, "When I can figure out what exactly happened myself." He shot back in an honest response. He only had bits and pieces of this puzzle; the most he knew was that Lucy's current state was due to come kind of Curse Magic. 'And I know just who I need to find to understand the rest.' Natsu thought determined; if he could he'd track down Lucy's good for nothing father right now… but he couldn't leave her alone.

He'd done that once… He wouldn't do it again for fear of losing her forever this time. Tomorrow they had to see Porlyusica! She would know something?! She had too! If he was lucky, he wouldn't have to track down Lucy father until after she was back to normal. He'd prefer not to leave Lucy alone especially in this state… That's when a thundering thought struck him causing him to freeze, 'If Lucy doesn't remember all of them… does she remember how to call her Spirits?' he wondered.

Erza slammed her hand down roughly onto the table interrupting Natsu's thoughts, "What do you mean when you can figure out what happened?! You were there weren't you?!" she screamed frantically. She'd at least have some information on what had happened. "Answer me!" Erza yelled forgetting about the two sleeping children sleeping in the bed across the room.

"Yeah… I was there, but I came in in the middle and before I could get any real solid information…" Natsu mumbled quietly looking in Erza's direction as the memory slipped through his mind.

_An ear piercing scream reached his ears. His heart jumped into his throat causing him to drop what he was doing and dart to Lucy's side immediately! A bright blinded him stopping his actions. He covered his eyes from the harsh light that suddenly engulfed the entire room. When the light dissipated and the dots cleared from his vision. _

_The small blonde girl cocked her head to the side curiously, "Do I know you mister?" she asked staring at him with big brown innocently confused eyes. _

"Just tell me what you saw Natsu…" Erza trailed off; she knew this was hard for him. She could tell he was blaming himself for it ever even happening. Hell all of them felt a little form of guilt about it. Lucy had mentioned days' prior about feeling like she was being watched.

"Natsu…" a groggy voice mumbled half asleep as Lucy grab a hold of the side of his collared shirt to get his attention.

Natsu turned back to face her with a half-smile, "Morning Luce, how do you feel?" he questioned completely dropping the conversation he'd been having with Erza a moment ago. When he looked back at Lucy he took a mental note that Wendy was wide awake though she seemed to be pretending to be sleeping. Probably wanted to know what happened to Lucy just as much as everyone else…

"Cold…" she shivered rubbing at her arms to warm them; her stomach gave off a loud growl. Lucy's cheeks reddened at this, "and a little hungry." She added quickly quite embarrassed at the sound her stomach just made. If her father had been here no doubt she would have been yelled at for such her body having made such an unladylike noise.

Natsu chuckled, "Gray went to go pick us up some food from the Guild." Natsu told her as he stood up making his way across the room like he'd seen Lucy do millions of times before. He stopped at a bookcase and lightly tugged back on the book's spine releasing it from its tight cornered prison. "He should be back pretty soon." Natsu said as he turned on his heels; he was surprised to find Lucy up and standing behind him rubbing at her eyes tiredly.

Lucy reached up wanting Natsu to pick her up, "Isn't Gray the weirdo *yawn* that was stripping in the clothing store earlier?" Lucy asked tiredly as Natsu picked her up hooking an arm under her bottom to prop her up on his hip.

Natsu tried to stifle his hissing laughter when Lucy called Gray a weirdo. Natsu nodded, "Yea yeah that's him." Natsu snickered. He could see Gray's reaction to young Lucy calling him a weirdo clear as day. Poor guy was going to be crushed.

Erza watched as Natsu walked over to the bed dropping down where Lucy had been sleeping moments ago being careful not to sit on happy who was still sleeping. Erza eyed the book within Natsu's grasp, 'A fairy tale book?' she thought watching as Lucy rested her cheek on his chest.

Lucy noticed the book and gave a sleepy smile, "Can I read it?" She asked as she turned around so her back was to his chest.

Natsu was surprised; he'd actually been planning to step out of his comfort zone and read it to her. Natsu stared at her for a long moment before shaking his head from side to side.

Lucy's cheeks inflated cutely as she pouted, "Why not?" she whined crossing her arms over her chest as a show of stubbornness.

Natsu grinned flipping open the book in front of them, "Because I wanna read it together!" he explained to her. Natsu chuckled when Lucy's face lit up with a big beaming smile. He thought her reactions were so cute! 'I wonder if this is what it's like… having kids.' He wondered as he stared down at the small blonde in his lap. If it was it wasn't all that bad! It made him think about the possibility of soon having his own kids. Natsu smiled letting his chin fall to rest over her head, "Alright…" he started eyeing the book from his new headrest.

Lucy blushed innocently at the newfound closeness, but tried to ignore it as she pointed at the words in the book while reading them together with Natsu, "Once upon a time…"


	6. Chapter 5- Bull's-eye

**Reconstruction Checkers!**

**First Critical Grammar Check: ElementalMiko12**

**Second Critical Grammar Check: MarSofTheGalaxies**

~oooOOOooo~

Bull's-eye

The next day, Natsu woke up to the various scents of breakfast that filled the air. At first the thought of it being Lucy crossed his mind. Till he remembered Lucy was now too young to know how to cook and too small to even reach the stove. His eyes shot open as the thought of Erza or Gray attempting to cook in Lucy's kitchen. The idea made him sit upright quickly with wide-eyes, "Good morning Natsu!" a familiar cheer voice came from behind the counter.

His eyes jumped out of their sockets when he seen little Lucy sporting the now oversized apron Mirajane got her as a housewarming gift. Natsu leaped to his feet rushing up behind her before letting loose a sigh of relief. He was surprised though by the amount of food she was making by herself and without burning it! Had she always been able to cook like this? "Hey, Luce… Can I ask a question?" he asked as she made scrambled eggs in one pan and what looked like sautéed vegetables in another.

Lucy turned to the toaster putting in more bread before taking the newly heated and crispy bread spreading some butter on them. "Sure, as long as you don't mind answering a few of my own." Lucy bargained with him; she'd been thinking a lot about everything that happened. There were a lot of unanswered questions that needed to be answered between both of them.

Natsu frowned a little; well he knew she'd ask at some point right? Natsu looked down at the ground noticing Lucy was standing on one of the kitchen chairs to make up for her lack of height. He didn't know if he should share the less serious questions or the extremely serious questions first. "Sure." He nodded deciding to let Lucy ask first since she was more in the dark than he currently was. "You go first," Natsu told her watching as she cleared out a pan rinsed it out and began making sausages.

The newly put in sausages sizzled loudly and their slow cooking scent tickled at his nose making his mouth water. "Okay…" Lucy pausing for a moment, "Who brought me here?" she asked curiously.

The question was slightly confusing… "Um, if you mean to Magnolia; I did when we met in Hargeon. If you mean to Fairy Tail; also guilty." He answered as he walked beside her leaning against the counter.

"Did you have my parents' permission?" she asked curiously; she couldn't see her father allowing her to walk down Magnolia's street accompanied or not, so the idea of her being a Fairy Tail member seemed pretty impossible to her. And yet… Her eyes fell on the pink insignia on the back of her palm. Natsu gave a brief no to her question. Lucy's eyes widened, "What did you do kidnap me or something?!" she suddenly yelled at him holding up the spatula in hand ready to smack him with it.

"No, you left home on your own when you were 15; you were traveling when I met you in Hargeon," Natsu told her truthfully crossing his arms over his chest. Remembering the trouble she'd gotten herself into that day and chuckled, "Actually, you'd gotten yourself in some trouble later that day and after I bailed out we headed to Fairy Tail because you told me earlier that day that your dream was to join Fairy Tail, and be a Fairy Tail Wizard." Natsu told her gaining a smile at the memory of all the guards chasing them after they messed up the harbor. Well, mostly him…

Lucy stared at Natsu completely confused, "B-But that can't be right! I'm only six!" she said turning off all the burners not wanting to start a fire cause she was currently not completely paying attention to them. "I-I… It doesn't make any sense…" She continued while trying her best to piece this together with the limited information she knew. Natsu suddenly walked away from her to the bookcase across the room; she followed him by hopping off the chair. Clearly determined to see her interrogation through. Natsu tugged something off the shelf just as she was about to say more and brought the book to Lucy's desk.

Natsu pulled the chair back and sat down. He looked her way with a small smile as he lightly tapped his lap, "I'll show you." He started. Lucy blushed a little at the thought of sitting up on his lap but walked towards him nonetheless. When she reached him Natsu helped her by picking her up and putting her on his lap without much warning causing the redness build up within her cheeks to intensify yet again, "This is your photo album." Natsu told her flipping open the book to the first page. Natsu let his arms fall around her waist as she stared at the pictures dumbfounded as she stared at an older version of herself.

Lucy's fingers lightly touched the picture for a few seconds before flipping the page again to find much more of her and all the people she'd seen in Fairy Tail yesterday. Lucy blushed a little unable to stop herself as she looked down at herself touching her now flat chest… Her boobs would get that big?! Her eyes landed on a picture of herself sitting at a bar with Natsu arm over her shoulders. She seemed embarrassed while he grinned and talked to her.

"T-Then what happened to me?" she wondered out loud as she silently flipping through the books content. Natsu's grip tightened on her; whatever happened to her obviously bothered him. She almost couldn't believe it… She probably wouldn't if she hadn't been studying Magic with her mother. Her mother… Her parents… If she was here; what's happened to them? Why was she here alone? "And what about my parents?!" she asked somewhat frantically from the sitting position on his lap.

Natsu took in a deep breath, "In order to understand… I'll tell you everything you told me about yourself from before you joined Fairy Tail." He told her. He was worried about what her reaction would be… this wasn't the greatest way to find out your mother died when you were 7, your father is a mean control freak which drove you to run away from home, and learning of how your father and partner were the reasons you were in this sudden state of confusion.

After explaining everything to the best of his ability; Natsu was left to hold the little girl in his arms as she cried silently still looking through the book laid out before her. It was like reliving the nightmares all over again; her World for the second time was turned upside down… Natsu kissed the top of her head without thinking, "Don't worry everything's going to be okay… I promised I'd fix it remember?" he reminded her in hopes of stopping the tears.

Lucy nodded before looking up at him curiously, "So… you saved me." She stated an already known fact. Natsu nodded mumbling a quick yeah under his breath. "You even cried for me…" She remembered.

_Her eyes scanned Natsu who was taking slow unstable steps towards her, "Lucy?" the name left his mouth softly. Natsu shook his head slowly from side to side in distress as he unconsciously took another step closer, 'No,' he thought as tears built up on the rim of his eyes, 'please no…' he continued._

Lucy's stared down at a photo of her in a red dress dancing with Natsu on some strange floating platform, "You make me unthinkable promises." She continues seriously. Natsu stared for a long moment with a long face before nodding in agreement, "Does that mean you're my Prince?" she asked curiously suddenly feeling a little better about the situation. She couldn't be down about it forever… Right? Besides… Natsu promised he'd find a way to fix it. She tilted her head back to view Natsu's face; she smiled giggling at his reddened cheeks and his quickly averted his eye shocked embarrassed eyes from having contact with hers, 'Guess I hit the bull's-eye.' She thought.


	7. Chapter 6- Embarrassment

**Reconstruction Checkers!**

**First Critical Grammar Check: ElementalMiko12**

**Second Critical Grammar Check: MarSofTheGalaxies**

~oooOOOooo~

Embarrassment

Natsu found himself really flustered at the question, 'Her Prince…' he thought. He found saying it and even thinking it was embarrassing, but he found himself unable to deny it because that's what he wanted to be to her. He wanted to be with her forever… And furthermore, he wanted her to look at him as more than just her teammate… just like before. Natsu scratched at his cheek embarrassed as Lucy stared up at him with a teasing yet beaming smile, "Okay, now it's my turn." He told her dodging the questions verbal answer.

He watched her grin at his attempt to dodge answering the question which confirmed her assumption to be correct, "Magic… Do you remember how to use your keys?" he asked deciding to start with serious and work his way down.

Lucy's eyes sparkled with excitement and wonder, "You mean celestial gate keys?! I used celestial gate keys?!" She turned tackling him with so much momentum it sent them falling backward in the chair. Natsu fell back on the floor with a loud thud.

Good thing Natsu had quickly put his arms around her again; she could have been hurt! "Luce, are you okay?!" he asked concerned not bothered by the fact they'd accidentally woken the two sleeping destructive fairy's in the room who were sprawled out across the sofa's resting. Both the sofa sustained very serious injuries! The love-seat suffered death by frostbite while the long length sofa's midsection was severed leaving its cotton to flutter around the room.

"Uh huh…" Lucy mumbled a little distracted by the position they were in; their noses were practically touching… His hot breath tickled at lips. Immediately, Lucy's entire face turned red as she quickly jumped back without warning.

The top Fairy stalked behind Natsu as he sat up worriedly asking what was wrong. He felt something shift in the atmosphere around him, "Natsu!" he heard Erza's demonic voice growling dangerously behind him. His skin visibly jumped and he hadn't even looked! He could already picture what demon stood perched behind him ready to pounce at one wrong move, "I turn away for one second and you start sexually harassing her?!"

Quickly turning around, he held his hands up defensively, "No! I swear it wasn't what it looked like!" he shouted defensively backing away slowly. 'I think…' he mentally added, honestly he wasn't too sure considering he'd been dying to kiss Lucy just moments ago.

He was surprised when Lucy suddenly darted in front of him holding her arms out protectively, "H-He didn't do anything wrong Miss Erza." Lucy stuttered under the woman's demonic presence. She was surprised when Natsu's hand caught her wrist and her suddenly found herself being pulled behind Natsu's kneeling figure as he began to stand, 'Natsu?' she thought worriedly.

Erza looked from Natsu to Lucy and sighed, "Okay… If he does anything funny Lucy you tell me immediately and I will be more than happy…" she paused long enough to give Natsu a demon piercing glare, "To set him straight!" She promised. Natsu gulped wondering what kind of punishment she would have given him for kissing Lucy if she hadn't woken up…

Gray rolled his eyes, "We still gotta go take care of that problem today." He reminded them of their new and recent problem. Lucy's upcoming rent bill…

Natsu frowned; he still wasn't sure how good of an idea bringing Lucy on a guild quest while in this state. Then he remembered she hadn't answered his question yet, "Luce, about that question…" he began as he turned to her small form. Ignoring his comrades…

Lucy shook her head remember as well, "No, I can't Momma hadn't taught me that part yet…" she informed him knowing how important it was for him to know the answer.

The other two stared between them confused as they listened to light snoring coming from Lucy's bed not too far away. Gray and Erza said in union, "That part?" both clearly confused after coming in on the middle of the conversation.

Natsu frowned he'd have to take extra care to make sure Lucy was at his side at all times, "I see." He mumbled.

Lucy rushed off grabbing hold of one of the abnormally thick books she'd had Natsu get her yesterday and grabbed her Speed Reading Glasses sliding them onto her face as she turned around holding up the book. "But that's okay because I can teach myself!" she beamed showing them the book's cover; it was a Celestial Wizard Magic Manual… She'd been reading up on Celestial Spirits for as long as she could remember so she knew the gist of it, but actually summoning a Spirit was much harder than reading about summoning one.

She wondered how much this Curse took from her. So far it's taken her height and her memories… 'Can't forget the bust size…' Lucy mentally added in her head; she still couldn't believe how huge her boobs would be! Mentally wondering how she managed to run without them sideswiping her with a cheap shot…

Natsu walked up to her kneeling down in front of her resting his hand on her head as she hugged the book to her chest. He chuckled, "That's my little bookworm!" he teased laughing when Lucy's smacked him with the book.

Lucy's face was a dark red, 'He called me his…' her heart was pounding in her ears.

Gray poked Erza and pointed at Lucy, "Seems this Curse Magic didn't get everything; her hormones seem to be working just fine!" Gray joked.

Erza, however, went pale at what Gray had taken notice to. She felt an overwhelming feeling of dread cling to the air that was full of laughter as Natsu teased Lucy a little more. "N-Natsu." Erza stuttered causing Natsu to stop what he was doing which at the moment was hugging little Lucy and apologizing for teasing her about her love for novels.

Natsu looked up at Erza, "Yeah?" he asked letting his hands unconsciously fall to Lucy's waist out of habit as he looked towards the red-headed hot-tempered fairy.

Erza stared at the smaller figure of one of her best friends, "Don't you find that odd?" she pointed out as she stepped closer to Natsu. When she was close enough knelt down next to Natsu and Lucy sporting a thoughtful expression as she reached up gently touching Lucy's cheek.

He asked looking between Lucy who was in his arms and Erza who was knelt down right in front to them, "Find what odd?" he questioned cluelessly raising his eyebrow.

Erza's brow twitched in annoyance, "Look at her face Natsu; you can't possibly be that blind!" she argued. This reminded her of when she'd taught him to read and how he'd have a hard time understanding the words coming out of her mouth.

Natsu peeked over Lucy's shoulder scanning the blondes face intently. Natsu sighs with closed eyes and a slight shrug of the shoulders, "She's flustered what's the problem with that? It's cute." he stated confused. Natsu's voice opinion caused Lucy's cheeks to darken further.

Erza rested her elbow on her knee before letting her cheek fall against the heel of her palm, "Don't you find it odd how her physical form and mental state have reverted back to childhood?" she started out by pointing out the obvious.

Natsu was getting visibly irritated, "Duh!" he exaggerated loudly. Where was Erza going with this? Natsu narrowed his eyes at her, "Of course I find that weird!" he confirmed humoring his friend in hopes of better understanding what it was exactly that she was trying to get him to notice.

Gray sweat dropped resting his hands within the confinement of his pants pockets, "Wouldn't anyone Erza?" he inquired. He too was confused by Erza's bazaar line of questions!

Erza's eyes shifted from Lucy to Natsu briefly. Erza's lips released another sigh waiting for these two to catch on was like watching snail racing… Erza opened one eye as she reached over bringing her hand close to Natsu's forehead flicking it hard enough to make him flinch, "Then why with all that change does she still react the same way towards you?" She pressed on. Erza's eyes shifted back to Lucy, "She doesn't even remember you anymore… and yet the affection Lucy clearly had for you is still present!" Erza pointed out eyeing Lucy's dark cheeks. She didn't have a good sense of hearing, but she was sure if she did Lucy's heart was pounding in her chest.

'Affection Lucy clearly had?' Natsu blushed at what Erza's words implied, "What are you goin on about?!" he almost demanded an answer. How much did she know?

Erza closed her eyes briefly and stood, "I'll show you; Natsu step away from Lucy." She commanded crossing her arms while waiting until Natsu was a good distance from Lucy. The redness within Lucy's cheeks noticeably dissipated at the distance. Then Erza pointed to Gray ordering him around with a snap when Lucy's blush had fully subsided, "Gray, kiss her…" she spoke up with an authority only Erza could ever muster up with the blink of an eye.

Gray jumped out of his skin, "Excuse me?!" he screeched out in confusion wanting to protest. He looked from the commanding glare Erza had set upon him then shifted his eyes to look at his rival. Beads of sweat trickled down his face as his senses picked up the choking murderous intent emanating from the pinkette's direction.

Erza's glare hardened, "Just do it!" she shouted dangerously. Gray's eyes shifted between his two friends. Either way… if he didn't listen he'd be in quite the pickle wouldn't he?

'I shouldn't worry about Natsu right now… after all, whatever this was wasn't just for their knowledge, but Lucy's as well.' Gray thought with a sigh while rubbing the back of his head. Stepping forward he closed in on Lucy, "Okay okay, you don't have to yell." He told Erza as he squatted in front of Lucy. Gray frowned, "Sorry about this Lucy." He mumbled a quick apology as he leaned forward watching as Lucy's eyes shut when his lips met her cheek.

Natsu's body ignited in flames at the action and rushing forward quickly shoving Gray away from Lucy standing protectively in front of her, "What the hell is this Erza!" he growled out his arms doused in flames that only grew wilder as images of Gray kissing his Lucy flashed in his head.

Erza nodded her head in confirmation at the result of her test, "Natsu, look at Lucy now; do you not see something missing?" she asked him.

Natsu froze for a minute the flames that lit up his body died down with his confusion at the words, 'Something missing?' he thought turning to face Lucy. She looked perfectly fine to him? Natsu tilted his head back to see Erza, "What do you mean? There's nothing there!" he screamed.

Erza smacked face palmed, "Exactly, Gray just kissed her…" she started.

Natsu growled lowly narrowing his eyes in an intense glare one that even made Erza take a step back, "Yeah, I saw that!" he yelled angrily at her like a gang member remembering an old score that needed to be settled.

Taking a calming breath, Erza stared at his reaction slightly amused; Gray gasped, "Shouldn't she be flustered?" he realized.

Erza nodded holding up under Natsu's intense glare that rivaled or even surpassed her own intimidating stare, "Indeed… it seems she only blushes around Natsu." She told them truthfully; she didn't know all the details of this, but she knew one thing. Lucy didn't become this way on her own… It had to be magically induced and if it indeed was there weren't many known spells that could do such a thing to a person. All the spells that could were old style black magic curses and those were not of this Era…

There weren't many materials in this world dating back that far in history. Which would mean locating information about it would be a chore if her hunch was indeed correct. Maybe Levy would know where to find such information… Or they could ask…

Flames of frustration shot out of his nose like an angry bull as he snarled, "What does this have to do with anything?!" he argued. Soon realizing that their noisy conversation had woken the rest of their friends.

Erza shrugged, "Could be nothing, or it could be something." She began with a mindless shrug. Resting a fist to her hip as she stared down at him with narrowed equally piercing red orbs Erza continued, "I don't know you haven't told us the story on what happened yet."


	8. Chapter 7- Unsubmissive

**Reconstruction Checkers!**

**First Critical Grammar Check: ElementalMiko12**

**Second Critical Grammar Check: MarSofTheGalaxies**

~oooOOOooo~

Unsubmissive

After that odd morning conversation, Natsu walked with Lucy on his shoulders and their packs pressed into his back. They had a job later today, but right now that wasn't important… not in the least. They were currently making their way to the treehouse in the East Forest just outside of the Town of Magnolia to see Porlyusica the Healing Mage. The conversation this morning had done nothing, but to further spike Natsu's rising interest in knowing what was truly happening to Lucy.

Erza walked beside Gray tugging her large cart of items behind them. Her eyes shifted from the path to Lucy who sat marveling at the view she'd been provided by being on Natsu's shoulders. 'For your sake Lucy… I hope my hypothesis is wrong.' She thought watching Lucy giggling a light blush painted on her cheeks as she pointed at various things in the distance. Erza couldn't help, but smile at the bubbly child, 'So, this is what kind of child you were.' She thought.

Gray froze an ice sculpture of his teacher in his hand and showed Lucy who beamed excitedly, "That's so cool Gray!" She exclaimed loudly. Erza watched as Lucy's stare wandered when they entered the East Forest trying to catch every movement, every dazzling color, and bright flicker of light that made the forest seem so enchanting and magical. Small creatures raced along the trees branches following them curiously as they came upon Porlyusica's home.

~oooOOOooo~

Glaring them down with crossed arms, "What do you humans want now?!" Porlyusica growled grumpily stepping onto her porch. Red eyes instantly landed on the child sitting on Natsu's shoulders. Her eyes narrowed sadly, "I see…" the Healing Mage mumbled watching as the young child's eyes shifted from the butterflies fluttering about the open space before locking onto Porlyusica's crimson orbs. Bringing her hand up Porlyusica tucked her some fallen hair behind her ear.

Lucy stared taking in the appearance of this new person before her; she was pretty! The woman that stood before them had bubblegum pink hair that ran freely down her back and two long bangs framed her face. Her eyes were red and narrow almost piercing… and yet somehow they held a hint of kindness to them. She had a beauty mark below her mouth on the left side of her face. She wore a dark green blouse with a tie around its white collar paired with a long purple skirt and simple brown boots.

Porlyusica frowned her eyes shifting to the ground unable to meet the girl's big brown familiar eyes any longer… "I can't cure her…" She told them simply before turning on her heels ready to go back into her home and relax. Like she hadn't just saw what she saw… 'To cast a spell like that on someone in this day and age…' she thought sadly.

A hand on her shoulder stopped her, "Please… please wait…" Natsu pleaded; he knew off hand that Porlyusica wasn't one to help humans… she hated them after all. The only human she'd help without much thought was gramps. Though he found himself slightly surprised by her words…

"**I can't cure her…"**

Guess that means she would have if she could have which is a rare thing for the well-known Healing Mage. Usually, she'd only heal someone other than the old man when Makarov himself would ask her as a favor… "You know don't you? You know what this curse is right?" Natsu interrogated causing Erza to freeze in place at the word. "You have to tell us everything you know about it! I don't care about if you know a cure; I'll find her a cure myself if I have to!" Natsu informed her with an insane amount of determination.

Lucy whispered something to Happy which resulted in the small blue kit helping her off Natsu's shoulders with his Flight Magic. Happy dropped little Lucy down lightly on her feet beside Natsu scaring the crap out of him; making him think she fell off his shoulders for a moment. Natsu gave off a sigh of relief as Lucy was airlifted down by Happy before Porlyusica, "Please tell us, miss…" Lucy asked bowing politely. "I want to know… I need to know what's happening to me…" Lucy told the older woman keeping her head down in a long bow.

"So, you know you're not a child?" Porlyusica questioned kind of surprised of how calmly she was taking this all this considering she was only aware her current state was due to old black magic. Lucy nodded making Porlyusica give off another sigh as she began thinking of how to put it so they properly understood the nature of the spell that had been casted upon her. "Heartfilia…" Porlyusica mumbled the last name under her breath catching Lucy's attention.

"I can see even as a child you were very intelligent; so I'm certain that you'll be aware of this subject I'm about to speak of." Porlyusica turned back to the group allowing her eyes to land on Wendy for a brief moment. She didn't really want to explain this around her, but a little voice in the back of her mind told her it would be best to do so. "Back since ancient times Noble Families of high status found it customary to marry their daughters off into other Noble Families." Porlyusica began explaining.

"We know this arrangement as Arranged Marriages; as I'm sure all of you can guess every now and then there would be one of the select few brave daughters who would fight the Traditional Custom." Porlyusica paused for a moment grabbed at her long pink hair and began tying it up in its usual bun. She turned grabbing hold of a tall wooden staff that leaned against the home nearest the door and took a few steps towards them before continuing, "These strong women fought for their freedom to be with whomever they would later choose to spend the rest of their lives with were labeled as stubborn... or more accurately 'the unsubmissive'." Porlyusica could remember…

_Her best friend's lover in tears as he carried her in the rain. A small blonde in his arms running as fast as they could to evade the army of people chasing after him. Porlyusica's eyes had widened at the sight of them on her doorstep soaked from head to toe. Her best friend's young form resting within his arms._

Erza was shaking behind everyone without anyone noticing… She knew the technique Porlyusica spoke of! She'd read about it long ago. 'S-So then… the only cure is…' she thought her eyes falling to rest on Natsu who was listening intently to Porlyusica's words trying his best to make sense of them. The serious and concentrated expression that adorned his face was something that was rare to see.


	9. Chapter 8- I promise

**Reconstruction Checkers!**

**First Critical Grammar Check: ElementalMiko12**

**Second Critical Grammar Check: MarSofTheGalaxies**

~oooOOOooo~

I promise

"Unsubmissive...?" Natsu repeated with a strong feeling of dread washing over him. He already didn't like where this was going… Natsu stared at Porlyusica awaiting further explanation. He wasn't sure why, but he had a really back feeling especially when the Porlyusica's red orbs shifted from Lucy to him.

"One of these fathers hired a Dark Wizard… asking him for a solution to make his unsubmissive daughter submissive after realizing her decision could not and would not be swayed." Porlyusica explained to Natsu more than anyone else. She could tell by the way Natsu stopped her before… and the words he spoke only further set it in stone.

"**I don't care about if you know a cure; I'll find her a cure myself if I have to!"**

The young Fire Mage was in love with the Celestial Wizard of Fairy Tail. Porlyusica could tell just by his determined facial expression; that he'd walk through hell and back if that was what it took to get her back to normal. "What this forbidden technique does is revert the one its cast on to a point in their lives to where they were submissive in life… In Lu…" Porlyusica paused, "In Heartfilia's case it was when she was a child; the time set varies depending upon the person." She told them.

Natsu squeezed his hands into tight fists at his side, "After the technique is cast there is only one way I know of to cancel it out. You must marry her and on your wedding night sleep with her; the curse will have served its purpose and thus vanish." Porlyusica said watching Natsu's face redden.

Lucy hugged Natsu's leg beaming, "I don't mind marrying Natsu and we apparently sleep together all the time!" She informed Porlyusica. Natsu's complete face reddened from his cheeks to the tips of his ears and down his neck.

He was still in shock by what Porlyusica's only cure was… of course, I mean who wouldn't be… right? Natsu rubbed at his face for a moment collecting himself before kneeling down so he could look Lucy in the face. "It's not the same thing Luce…" he tried to explain discretely. Resting his right forearm on his bent leg while his left clapped itself to his forehead brushing his bangs back before letting his hand come running down his face again. He couldn't do that to Lucy… "It something grownups do that really love each other…" Natsu continued to explain with a kid-friendly answer.

Lucy frowned with a bowed head, "S-So you're saying you're not my Prince?" she mumbled in response Lucy abruptly turned on her heels. She wanted to run; to run far away. To run until her heart didn't feel like it was coming undone at the seams. Natsu caught her upper arms pulling her back towards him wrapping his arms securely around her.

Natsu rested his forehead on the back of her neck, "It's not that Luce…" he said quickly trying to calm her. "It's just… I don't wanna hurt you." He said holding her tightly. He didn't have to see her face to know it was lit up in confusion by his words. "When she meant to sleep with you… she meant something completely different from what you're imagining." He explained tightening his hold without hurting her.

Lucy blushed feeling his warmth was causing her heart to beat fast within her chest; her mind felt cloudy. She nodded briefly, "I'll find another way to fix this… A way that won't set your future in stone. You never know what will or will not work and I don't want to tie you down forever if you ever realize that you don't love me the way I love you." He mumbled into her hair so softly she'd almost missed it.

~oooOOOooo~

Lucy was red as they walked down the dirt path hand in hand; Natsu's mumbled confession still had her quite flustered. As they headed back to Magnolia to catch the train; the elderly woman spoke to Natsu before they left…

_Porlyusica forced a smile from twitching onto her face, "Natsu Dragneel if you love her as you say then I have a bit of friendly advice for you…" she started pausing to collect her thoughts, "Don't let her out of your sight. Not even for a moment." She warned. Porlyusica turned and began walking to the door of her treehouse, but stopped at the door to look at them over her shoulder, "This spell was put on her because an Arranged Marriage was set in motion that she wouldn't submit to; if they find her and they take her back to this man… I'm certain he won't be as thoughtful as you to consider Lucy's feelings and body's current age." She finished before walking inside closing the door behind her._

Lucy's tilted her head up to see Natsu who looked deep in thought and slightly troubled. Erza and Gray were quiet as well; Happy who'd been sitting on her head peeked over her forehead down at her. This unnerving quietness pulled at her heart strings… She didn't like this silence! "Natsu…" Lucy began watching as Natsu snapped out of his thoughts once she tugged on his pant leg.

He smiled at her and gave her a light hummed, "hum?"

Lucy's blushed, "T-This Guild Quest. We p-pass a by Termeal Village right?" she asked bashfully. Natsu nodded in response, "C-Can we walk back to Magnolia then? I kinda wanna visit somewhere a few miles away from the Village…" She told him. There was this place with a waterfall that her father and mother use to take her to all the time when she was a… 'Oh wait, I am a kid.' She thought giggling to herself.

Natsu's eyes softened and he stopped kneeling down to her height; he grabbed her hand gently flashing her a small smile with a nodded, "Yeah we can do that." He said bringing her hand up as he leaned down a little giving the back of her hand a light peak.

Lucy's cheeks darkened when he did this, "You like him!~" Happy teased from the top of her head. Happy's tail wagged as he clapped his pawed hands over his face trying to suppress a chuckle.

Natsu lightly rubbed his thumb over her knuckles, "Just promise me one thing…" he started staring down at her hand sadly. He hated having to do this too her…

Lucy looked at Natsu confused, "What is it?" she questioned.

Natsu clapped his unoccupied hand to her free hand, "That no matter where you have to go you'll always take one of use with you for protection." He begged her. He didn't like the idea of Lucy going off on her own, so if she ever planned on going somewhere he, at least, wanted her to promise she'd always take a bodyguard along with her, 'I don't want to lose you…' he thought.

Lucy smiled a small smile freeing her hands from his with a quick jerk before tackling him into a tight hug. Lucy nuzzled into his shoulder, "I promise…"


	10. Chapter 9- The nameless

**Reconstruction Checkers!**

**First Critical Grammar Check: ElementalMiko12**

**Second Critical Grammar Check: MarSofTheGalaxies**

~oooOOOooo~

The nameless

Natsu's eyes narrowed as he growled glaring at the trashcan in front of him; the target tricked him again! Who would have thought the guy could cast such a realistic illusion! The Illusion had him running around in circles for the past twenty minutes. Lucy was on his back while Happy surveyed the area. That guy got him good…

"How the hell," Natsu steamed kicking the poor innocent trashcan into the wall trying to let off steam, "did that bastard recreate his scent on an illusion?!" he yelled. He couldn't believe it! How had his nose been so wrong?! What the hell was this guy!? More importantly, who the hell was he?

"Natsu." Lucy's voice brought him back to reality… Natsu hummed letting her know she had his full attention now as he dropped his foot back to the ground. "I-I think you were right…" she started watching as Natsu's head tilted back to her slightly looking at her in a state of confusion over his shoulder. "I think your nose was right… I think he's just playing with you somehow." She finished mumbling into his shoulder.

Earlier she'd seen something odd… Back then the criminal had a small wristwatch on his hand, but that wasn't what was so strange.

_Natsu raced through the streets, "Lucy, hang on tight!" he shouted leaping through an opening through the top of a moving food cart without warning that was heading for the shopping district. Resulting in Lucy quickly digging her nails into the fabric of Natsu shirt and emitting a surprised and slightly frightened scream._

_They'd gotten through unharmed aside from the man driving it throwing a piece of bread at Natsu's head as he dropped back onto his feet to take off down the street again. Tears clung to Lucy's eyes as she slowly opened them ignoring the urge to touch her body to make sure all her body parts were in tacked._

_Lucy blinked narrowing her eyes to see better as the wind slapped at her face; she stared as the teen ran smugly through the streets. She watched him laugh as he turned the corner flinging his arms back and forth as he ran. That's when the watch caught her eye…_

What was strange was…

_Natsu skid across the pavement making a sharp turn into the deserted alleyway right behind the teen. It had been stupid before since he was still in their sights…_

How it vanished when Natsu was about to catch him.

_Lucy stared at the wrist which once held a silver plated wristwatch; it was no longer there… 'Did he get rid of it? But why?' she wondered._

"I think he's still here somewhere Natsu…" Lucy told him her narrowed eyes gazing around the area. 'Probably the rooftops.' She hypothesized with a slight nod; she clicked a button on the wireless radio around her neck so all of them could hear, "Happy! Check the rooftops…" she spoke out glaring up into the sky. This guy wants to play… Lucy released the button on the wireless radio and several rogers clicked through. "You want to play?" Lucy mumbled glaring up at the rooftops; she reached down to her side opening her key's case that Natsu had given her. She still didn't understand it much even after reading that book.

"_Myah, I don't understand this at all!" Lucy fumed it was her third time reading the book and she still couldn't get it!_

_Natsu walked beside her with his arms folded behind his head, "Don't worry you'll get it Lucy; sometimes learning isn't about understanding… It's simply about doing." He told her as she stared at the key in her hand frustratedly. Lucy had been trying to activate the key's gate for hours… The simple fact that the gate appeared meant Lucy at least still had her normal magical Levels. Natsu unfolded his arms from his head and knelt down next to her petting her head without warning, "Don't worry Luce; I have no doubt in my mind that you'll figure this out." He assured her with a big grin._

Lucy smiled at the memory, 'Natsu, I think I get it now…' she thought. Lucy hopped off Natsu's back; her keys jingled cheerfully as she held it up in the air a golden vibrant glow emitting from her feet. "You want to play hide and seek; don't be a sore loser when I catch you," She muttered.

~oooOOOooo~

Erza and Gray separated hopping around the rooftops after their illusionist all simultaneously vanished leaving them to wonder where their creator had vanished too. It wasn't long before they came across him cornered by Lucy, Natsu, and Happy. The teen rushed off making the three be ready to give chase, "Checkmate." Erza heard Lucy's voice, but strangely it didn't come from where Lucy was which was running down an alleyway after the teen with Natsu in toe.

Hearing her voice though made everyone stop and turn on their heels. "H-Hey lemme go!" They watch the teen struggling to break free of the magically powered whip Lucy always used before she'd become small. Lucy grabbed the magic-infested whip squeezing it tightly and pulling back; the rope was wrapped around… the guy's legs?

Gray and Erza jogged up to Lucy, "Nice one Lucy, but shouldn't you have it around his waist to hold down his arms?" Gray asked pointing rudely at the teen that looked to be about his age.

Lucy shook her head from side to side, "If he was what he looked like then yes, but he's not." She began. Stepping forward when she was asked what she meant keeping a firm hold on her magical power to ensure the person she was holding didn't get away. "Gemini…" Lucy whispered as the Lucy that had been standing beside Natsu transformed into her blue twin spirit's.

Erza's eyes widened at the familiar yet unfamiliar display wondering when Lucy had relearned to call her spirit's to this world. The twins nodded slowly floating towards the culprit, "This person is an illusionist; don't you find it strange that he wouldn't change his appearance?" Lucy paused for a moment, "When Natsu and I were chasing him before he ran around the corner and there was a watch on his wrist. When we turned the corner after him… the watch was gone." Lucy pointed out.

Happy clung to the back of her shirt having been her bodyguard for the past couple of minutes as they tried this little experiment. "I think I understand just how you pulled this off too," She continued confidently more to him than anyone else. "That wristwatch it's an S-class magical item… Am I wrong?" Lucy interrogated; she felt the slightest bit of amusement when the guy glared at her, "I've never seen it before, however judging from what I've seen it allows the user to be invisible for several seconds..." She grinned seeing his eyes widen.

"Your power of illusion can copy your body and regular clothes, but it can't copy the looks or even the powers of the magical item. So it stands to reason that the one wearing it is the real deal!" Lucy hypothesized.

"If he was what he looked like then yes, but he's not."

"That's cool and all Lucy, but I still don't understand what you meant by if he is what he looks li…" Natsu stared confused walking up beside Lucy as she ordered Gemini to take the magical item off the guy's wrist. Gemini dropped the wristwatch into Natsu's hand.

"I already told you…" Lucy explained giving Natsu a sideways glance, "He's not what he seems Natsu." She told him pointing back at their target.

"**This person is an illusionist; don't you find it strange that he wouldn't change his appearance?"**

Erza's eyes were wide with understanding as Lucy released her magic putting her whip back in its holster on her leg before leaning down next to the teen with a friendly smile. "It's okay, you don't have to hide from us," She started him kneeling down resting her hands on her knees. "I'm sorry if I scared you, but I hope you enjoyed our game of hide and seek!" she continued reaching out her hand to the boy. "I'd like to be your friend… so, can I see your real face?" she asked trying to make the boy feel more comfortable.

The guy nodded reluctantly and they watched in awe as the illusion faded and a young skinny boy took the once strong looking males place. He looked a little scared and pretty hungry. "Lucy, How did you know?" Natsu asked in wonder. He would have never had thought about this possibility.

Lucy stood up resting a small hand on her hip making the young boy blush, "The clients claimed that the person stealing was an illusionist. They knew that but didn't know his name, yet they could tell us with a high level of certainty that their thief was a teenager. That was my first tip… because it got me to asking myself if I was the illusionist why wouldn't I change how I look? Do I like tempting fate? Or was it simply because I couldn't do it? However, that got me thinking… The only village with complaints of a thieving illusionist is this town which told me his movements were limited to here. Which in turn got me to wondering how he hadn't been caught yet considering they know what he looks like? Then I noticed the watch and it all came together! He hadn't been caught because their eyes had been deceived. I bet never once did they think it was just a child living off the streets with no money who was simply hungry." She explained hearing the kid's stomach growl loudly.

She'd have to talk to Natsu later… maybe they could invite him to the Guild; that is if the kid was homeless like she was guessing. Lucy gaze locked with Natsu's, "What set it in my mind further though was the security video from the last break in." she told him honestly. It was something minor, but I'd let to her uncovering this much.

Natsu looked less lost yet still so confused, "I didn't see anything funny about it…" he mentioned cupping his chin replaying the video in his head.

Lucy raised an eyebrow at him, "Are you sure you didn't?" she questioned. She knew of Natsu's ability to overlook things because he was in a rush to enjoy a good fight; it was something that Gray and Erza told her they were worried about. But so far she was the only one rushing off to face an indirect challenge. "Tell me, while we were watching it was he or was he not wearing the watch you're now holding Natsu." She asked watching Natsu's gaze drop to the item in question; he nodded.

"**I've never seen it before, however judging from what I've seen it allows the user to be invisible for several seconds… Your power of illusion can copy your body and regular clothes, but it can't copy the looks or even the powers of the magical item. So it stands to reason that the one wearing it is the real deal!"**

Lucy shrugged and crossed her arms carelessly, "Then tell me if he wasn't an illusion, but the real deal… why do you think the bread the store manager throw at his head went through him?" she asked accurately.

Natsu slammed his fist into his open hand nodding to himself, "I see now, it's because he wasn't actually a teenager! He wasn't that tall to begin with so the bread wouldn't have hit him!" He grinned in understanding. Now he had to wonder; how had Lucy figured this out so quickly when even Erza hadn't figured it out!

Lucy giggled behind her hand, "Exactly!" she said turning to the boy again flashing him another small smile as she reached out her hand to help him to his feet, "My name's Lucy Heartfilia, but you can call me Lucy! What's your name?" she asked politely.

The boy blushed, "…" he scratched at his cheek with a frown not sure if he should tell her. She seemed nice enough, but… No, he couldn't risk it, "I-I don't have a name…"

"That won't do!" Lucy spoke up loudly startling him enough to make him jump a little before he reached up and grabbed her hand. She pulls him to his feet with ease. With that done she hummed and tapped her foot with crossed arms as she thought with a bowed head. Running through a list of names gathered within her head one name seemed to stick out to her the most the more she looked at him, "Terry…" She mumbled with closed eyes. She opened her eyes slowly turning to him to find him with a strangely shocked expression, "Is that okay?"


	11. Chapter 10- Reflective surface

Reflective surface

Natsu pouted with crossed arms as he sat lazily on Erza's wagon while she tugged it along the rough dirt path. His dark concentrated orbs burned holes into the back of the young boys head who was entirely too close to Lucy for his liking. Why was he currently with them again? 'Oh right, Lucy invited him to come with them.' Natsu growled at the messy navy blue haired boy, his clothes were tattered with muddy splotches, and his spiky somewhat tangled locks were littered with several tree stems. Natsu had to admit he felt sorry for the kid but…

Terry smiled embarrassedly rubbing the back of his neck bashfully at something Lucy said. Gritting his teeth as he snarled lowly with Natsu's fingers dug into his pant leg as his head ignited in flames when the boy's hand brushed past Lucy's small palm.

~oooOOOooo~~

"L-Lucy…" Terry started he seemed nervous, slightly twitchy, and very frightened. He'd just looked over his shoulder to see the cranky short pink haired fellow glaring daggers at him again from the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end! Just screaming danger!

Lucy looked towards him, Terry's nearly glowing green irises shifted nervously over his shoulder not so discretely. Peeking behind them Lucy giggled into her palm, "Don't mind him; he's just very overprotective of me." She told him truthfully with a short pause, "He's harmless!" she finished with a friendly wink.

Terry let out a sigh of relief, 'Oh, that's all it is…' he thought. He knew that feeling well enough. He was that way with his older twin sister. Or at least, he'd try to be… He remembered after Lucy had first said his name of how he'd jumped to his older sister's defense when a thief broke in and how his older sister had instantly leaped to his aid the moment things went bad. Oh, the irony… Terry's eyes landed on Lucy If it were not for her… No, if not for them, he would not be free like this. Free to find his sister and regain his lost memories again.

_Terry stepped beside Lucy his head down in shame, "Are you sure this is our thief?" the once angry store owners asked at the sight of the young boy. The all rubbed their heads in confusion, "I thought he was bigger…" the man mumbled gesturing the estimated size of their perp with his hand. _

_Lucy nodded watching one of the store owners handed Erza a big heavy looking brown bag filled with money for their payment, "Now that our job is done we will be taking him with us." Lucy declared suddenly. Before anyone could protest she cut in again, "We were hired to catch who'd been stealing from you so they can rewrite their wrong and make it right again." Lucy informed them as Erza dug her hand into the sack that's been given to her._

_Holding out her hand Erza, "You said the thief took almost fifty thousand Jewels in merchandise all together right?" she questioned handing the men money to cover their losses. Erza grinned when one of them looked ready to argue, but they hesitated. They probably knew her reputation… "Fear not! We'll straighten him out." She spoke up again dropping her hand into Terry's muddy and slightly messy hair. She pushed his head down making him bow his head and apologize._

_Terry bowed, "I-I'm very sorry." He stuttered out a quick, but a sincere apology. He did not know if he was happy or upset by these events… On one hand, there were some people he had never met before trying to help him where others would not. Then there was the fact that clips of his memories were coming back to him every time he looked at this girl. He did not have much… However, he was now fully aware that he had a sibling. He was certain now that she wasn't just some hallucinated company his mind made up because he was tired and hungry._

Terry almost had to chuckle at the irony when Lucy gave him a name; his older sister's name was Terri. He could not remember much about her just a small clip of a memory. Being around these people, he found himself wanting to tell someone about his sister. Maybe they could help him find her… Terry shook his head back and forth, 'No, I don't know them enough to trust them with this… do I?' he wondered.

Terry frowned, 'I will observe them a little while longer.' He thought; he did not trust them… not fully. They had saved him, but he was still worried.

"_We should be safe here for now." Her navy blue hair hid well within the darkness of the bushes. They were trapped on a slightly steep hillside. The hill they'd wanted to avoid at all cost because of how deadly it is! Even in the morning when you could see where you were going! At night like this, neither of them stood a chance at getting down safely! "Are you alright little brother?" The girl asked in concern before turning to him her long navy blue hair pulled back into high pigtails fluttered with the harsh breeze as soft, but powerful shockwaves rippled through the air._

_A castle of flames could be seen behind her burning to the ground and little pieces of burning fabric smoldered in mid-air lit with a tiny flame that resembled a firefly. The small light flicked before dying lighting up the girls once dark eyes as she stood in front of him. Her eyes shined a brilliant bright green; a green that mirrored his own. The stomp's got louder, "I found one of them!" the two heard someone yell making them freeze, "I found Terri!" the person yelled again. Whoever he was, he was getting closer and so were the other men. _

_A tear rolled down Terri's cheek as she quickly pulled a small rectangular box out of her pocket shoving it into his clothes, "I'm sorry…" she mumbled with a pause bringing her hands up, "Stay safe." She whispers shoving him roughly causing him to tumble down the rocky hillside. _

Terry rubbed unconsciously at the lump on the back of his head; at least, he knew more about himself then when he had woken up from that. If it were not for his own eyes, he probably would not have remembered that at all! He had remembered this when he'd stolen something and just so happened to look into a reflective surface. However, right now his memory loss was not an issue… What concerned him now was finding his sister! Terry was startled out of his thoughts when Lucy took hold of his hand.


	12. Chapter 11- Just a small memory

**Reconstruction Checkers!**

**First Critical Grammar Check: ElementalMiko12**

**Second Critical Grammar Check: MarSofTheGalaxies**

Just a small memory

How had things turned out like this? Terry was grounded to one side of the cart while Natsu pouting because Erza grounded him to the opposing side of the cart.

Erza rolled her eyes she couldn't believe how childish her teammate was sometimes…

Terry cast Lucy a side glance… his heart was still racing and his cheeks still stained with a pink hue.

_Terry looked down at their locked hands before letting his eyes roam back to her face. He hadn't really noticed before… "You're really beautiful you know?" he spoke boldly; he grinned bashfully with closed eyes. _

_Lucy's eyes widened and her pulse quickened at his words. Seconds later she felt Terry's hand let go of hers. Lucy curled her arm against her chest still shocked by the boy's words. _

"_Hands off pipsqueak! Lucy's mine!" She heard Natsu growl out. She looked up seeing Natsu at some point had leaped into jealous action grabbing Terry at the collar of his shirt hoisting him up to his level. _

_Lucy smiled a little her heart now beating loudly in her ears and her entire face engulfed in various shades of pinks and reds._

_Both Terry and Natsu glared at each other letting loose sparks of anger and irritation._

_Lucy stepped up grabbing at Natsu's pant leg to catch his attention; she watched as Natsu's anger and jealousy slowly vanish when his eyes met hers. Lucy wrapped her arms around his leg resting her cheek against his lower thigh, "Put him down Natsu; I've got this." She ordered softly. _

_Natsu blushes a little nodding mutely not realizing he'd already self-consciously done what she'd asked of him. _

_Terry fixed his collar; he couldn't wait to take a bath. Lucy said they could go shopping in the next town. They'd left the last town pretty abruptly since they were practically chased out by the three shop owners. Terry frowned he'd have to really show those townspeople he was turning over a new leaf. Terry looked over at Lucy shyly, "I'm sorry for my immaturity…" he apologized with a princely bow directed at her._

_Lucy shook her head from side to side, "I'm very flattered." She began pulling away from Natsu. She flashed Natsu a small smile, "But I'm not what you think I am…" she said more to Terry then to Natsu. _

_Terry cocked his right eyebrow, "Then what are you a demon or something?" he questioned blinking a few times fast in confusion as his brain tried to process what she could possibly mean._

_Lucy covered her lips with the back of her hand giving off an unladylike snort as she giggled at his comment, "No, not exactly." She continued with a saddened smile. "Well to put it simply… I'm just like you; I'm not what I seem." She told him referring to his Illusion ability. Lucy put her hand on his shoulder, "I'm under a spell Terry; I'm actually twenty-one years old." She explained bluntly honest._

_Terry nodded in understanding. Yes, of course, that what's… Wait, what?! Terry stared at the big grin on Lucy's face. Terry blushed grabbing at a few strands of stray bangs that fell between his eyes, "So…" he started. Terry's eyes shifted to Natsu; he somewhat understood what Lucy was saying. How could he not with his ability being what it was. However, even though he knew this the opportunity to mess with Lucy's apparent pink haired Romeo was too good to pass up. Terry smirked dropping his hand from his face to grab both of her hands within his. He looked deep into her eyes with the best serious face he could muster, "I don't care age doesn't matter in love! After all, age is just a number!" he said truthfully. _

_Well, it was very true… Age was a petty thing to worry about. Though he did have to agree there was a fine line between appropriate and inappropriate. _

_Natsu's body was engulfed in flames and he gave Terry a not so friendly headbutt making the young boy release Lucy's hands as the two throw thunder piercing glares at each other. Growling at each other… It was at this time they felt a dark demonic presence behind them making them both simultaneously stop with a loud eep!_

'So, she's under a spell huh…' Terry thought looking at Lucy who was currently walking and talking to Gray about his sculpting Ice Magic and with Erza about the place she was taking them too. It was a place from memories, so she hoped maybe it would trigger a memory or two. She could hope for more, but she was certain that'd be asking a little too much…

Lucy smiled a little to herself; what Natsu said, "She's mine!" she found herself mumbling his words so softly Natsu didn't hear. Lucy giggled a little to herself.

"Lucy, what's so funny?" Erza asked walking to her right pulling her overly loaded wagon behind her. How Erza could pull that thing in the first place Lucy wasn't sure… but to pull it with Natsu and Terry's added weight and with such ease. This only proved how strong Erza truly was. Lucy shook her head lightly bringing her hand up to flick a long lock of hair over her shoulder.

_Natsu walked beside her his arms folded behind his head; Happy was sprawled over his shirt sleeping soundly. A little drool dripped down onto the shoulder of Natsu's black coat however, he didn't seem to mind as he walked nearly shoulder to shoulder with Lucy through the darkening town._

"_Poor Happy." Lucy giggled at their small companion's state of exhaustion, "How about we stay at the Inn close to the harbor?" Lucy asked pointing to the Inn they were currently close to. Natsu nodded faintly deep in thought about something. Whatever it was he'd been thinking about it since they left Magnolia two days ago. "Is something bothering you?" Lucy questioned curiously; she'd been trying to engage in lots of conversation these days, but Natsu seemed to not hear a word of it._

_That kicked Natsu out of his thoughts, but before he could say anything in response. "Lucy!" Someone yelled from behind them. In this lighting it was hard to tell… but when the light hit him making the short black hair and hard to miss dark cherry red glasses frames visible it became a dead giveaway. _

_Lucy's cheeks reddened, 'W-Wait… isn't that Mr. Fateful Encounter?' she remembered. Last she'd seen him she'd pretty much ditched him for Happy and Natsu… "Oh, um h-hi," She started as he skid to a stop in front of her breathing heavily clutching a book to his chest. _


	13. Chapter 12- Just a small memory pt2

**Reconstruction Checkers!**

**First Critical Grammar Check: ElementalMiko12**

**Second Critical Grammar Check: MarSofTheGalaxies**

Just a small memory pt2

_Lucy scratched her cheek uncomfortably wondering if he felt any anger at her for choosing to go with Natsu and Happy that day rather than meeting him. _

_The boy gazed up at her when he finished catching his breath "You've got some nerve! Dumping that Cana chick on me! Do you have any Idea of the bill she racked up?!" he yelled at her angrily referring to the brunette's unnatural ability to drink a bar out of business. _

_He'd thought Cana was his type till he seen the horrendous check amount to cover the bill though… the girl hadn't left without making it up to him in full! That night was an amazing night! He was tempted to take her out on another date, but He found himself close to tears knowing if he opened his wallet the only thing that would come out to greet him is butterflies…_

"_I-I'm sorry?" she mumbled Cana hadn't told her about that part… Lucy sweat dropped she couldn't even imagine the bill total that he'd have had to fork over. Mr. Fated Encounter grabbed her forearm roughly tugging her towards him out of anger. Lucy gave off a surprised gasp when Natsu's fist came out of nowhere connecting the guy's cheek._

_Natsu glared at the boy on the ground who was currently trying to get back up. He heard Lucy mumble his name, but he ignored her for the time being."Who the hell…" He growled lowly "Do you think you are putting hands on my girl! She's mine!" Natsu snarled not even aware of his fire lit arms in his rage._

_Four-eyes turned around in terror "I-I-I'm sorry I didn't…" he started as he began standing upright holding a hand to his cheek that would surely be bruised later. Natsu caught him by the front of his shirt pulling the already terrified guy close to him "Ahhhh! No I didn't mean it I-I'm sorry!" He yelled out. He brought his arms in front of him as a form of shield "Please don't kill me!" he cried._

_Natsu looked at the man dully releasing his hold when he felt Lucy's arms come around his waist from behind "I suggest you leave…" Natsu paused still glaring him down "Before I change my mind." He threatened. He snickered watching him run away back to whatever hole he crawled out of. When he was out of sight Natsu's eyes softened "Are you alright?" he asked blushing slightly when he'd realized he'd broken his promise to Lucy with his words moments ago._

_Lucy nodded against his back "Yeah I'm fine." She said giggling a little. Her cheeks were still red… That was the first time their relationship had been declared to someone other than themselves "Though I think you made Mr. Faithful Encounter wet his pants." She told him smiling._

"_Can I see it?" Natsu asked out of nowhere but she knew what he was talking about. Lucy nodded releasing him so he could turn to her. Gently he took hold of her forearm examining it and the slowly purpling marks that were beginning to show. He frowned softly running his fingers over the marks; Lucy flinched "S-Sorry Lucy…" he mumbled staring down at the injury she'd gotten from another man because he wasn't paying attention._

_Lucy raised her right eyebrow in confusion "There's nothing for you to be sorry for; it's not like you did this to me." She told him. Natsu merely nodded gently stroking the sensitive area of skin. "Natsu…~" Lucy said trying to get his attention. Soon she was greeted by his so brown they seemed black eyes looking at her with an expression that was a cross between saddened, upset, and guilty. _

_Natsu's eyes big brown orbs shrank back and his eyes widened in surprise when Lucy clapped her hands to his cheeks leaning up pulling him into a kiss. When she pulled away she put her arms around his neck easing herself off her tip toes causing Natsu to lean down to her level "Thank you." She mumbled before she kissed him again. _

Erza stared at Lucy watching as she flicked some hair over her shoulder "Nothing…" she told Erza with a small smile lighting up her face. She walked forward with her head held high; she didn't know much about her life with everything that'd happened, but there was one thing she was sure of… 'I love him.' She thought resting her hand over her frantically beating heart. It was pounding against her chest so hard she could swear it would burst from her chest at any given moment.

oooOOOooo

Lucy sat cross legged on their bed with her arms crossed pouting. They'd stopped at the nearby town because it was late, but that wasn't what upset her… "Come on now Lucy that's enough pouting." Erza said in a motherly tone as she stepped out of the bathroom brushing her long red hair in a pair of Re-quip Pajamas. She'd wanted to stay with Natsu… Lucy looked away from Erza still pouting making Erza sigh "Alright Lucy come on let's get some rest." She told her the sun had long since set leaving a beautiful full moon to loom in its place.

Lucy turned away from Erza staying in the same spot. She was wearing a pair of Pajamas Natsu got her when they were out shopping in town. It was decorated in little red and pink dragons spitting fire from their mouths. She squealed when Erza grabbed her by the back of the collar dragging her to bed as she whined about wanting to sleep with Natsu. After sometime though she fell under sleeps spell; seeing this Erza smiled "Good night Lucy." She whispered falling asleep soon after.

Hours later Lucy sat up tiredly rubbing at her eyes with bright red cheeks; the dream she'd just woken from… she'd defiantly have to speak to Natsu about it. Lucy slipped out of the blankets quickly barely managing to slip through Erza's oncoming arms when the sleeping woman went to hug her. Lucy swiftly tossed her pillow in her place leaving Erza to snuggle with it as she exited the room. Lucy quickly rushed out of the room and down the hall listening as the door to her and Erza's room creeked shut.

Soft stomps pounded against the old hardwood floor as she made her way to the room the guys were sharing. Stopping at the door panting softly from her short run; she could hear crickets outside drowning out most of the sounds of snoring. Lucy reached for the door's handle… Lucy's eyes got droopy and she felt herself swaying off balance. Drowsy… Why was she feeling drowsy all the sudden? "N-Natsu hel..." She mumbled only to be cut off as a hand covered her mouth.


	14. Chapter 13- Princess

**Reconstruction Checkers!**

**First Critical Grammar Check: ElementalMiko12**

**Second Critical Grammar Check: MarSofTheGalaxies**

Princess

Natsu's eyes shot open as he sat up with a start. How had such a nice pleasant dream progress to be such a frightening nightmare?! His hands shook even as he gripped the fabric of the couch he'd slept on. Sweat layered his shirtless chest, back, and face. Tears he didn't realize he was shedding trickled off the rim of his eyes gathering at his chin. Natsu's right hand released its strong hold on the couches fabric and planted itself to his face with a soft slap.

His eyes still wide with worry as he hopped up noisily; wasting no time in quickly stomping over to the door in nothing but his black boxers. The sudden sound of the door slamming had probably startled woken the guys, but he didn't really care as he made his way to girl's room down the hall. He smelled her scent the moment he walked out of the door and grew increasingly worried. This development caused him to speed up as he raced down the hallway not caring as to how loud he was being as he fell to a stumbling skid in front of their door. Upon slamming it open Natsu's eyes widened when he seen Erza sit upright holding a pillow and Lucy nowhere to be seen.

"**Natsu Dragneel if you love her as you say then I have a bit of friendly advice for you… Don't let her out of your sight. Not even for a moment. This spell was put on her because an Arranged Marriage was set in motion that she wouldn't submit to; if they find her and they take her back to this man… I'm sure he will not be as thoughtful as you to consider Lucy's feelings and body's current age."**

Natsu's eyes narrowed angrily turning on his heels ignoring Erza who was still half asleep; he bolted down the hall chasing Lucy's scent through the Inn's creaked open door. He paid no mind to the sound of doors creaking open and his name being yelled behind him as he shoved the front door off its hinges. Leaping down the four steps in front of the Inn's doors with ease he continued his search for Lucy making a mad dash in the direction of her scent.

~oooOOOooo~

Lucy was propped over the cloaked man's shoulder; she felt so tired that she couldn't even lift a finger. She couldn't speak or even shout… it was almost like her brains functions had stopped working! "Don't bother he won't come for you." The man sneered at her less than satisfactory efforts to fight the spell placed upon her after she'd passed out. The man leaped high into the air readying to touchdown on the next rooftop.

Loud footsteps trailed behind him and a loud roar erupted, "Like hell, I won't!" Natsu shouted his flaming fist practically ripped off the man's skin from sheer force causing him drop the small blonde. Natsu swapped his attention from the cloaked man to whom was currently plummeting towards the ground. Natsu's foot touched the buildings side and using his Dragon Slaying Magic he boosted his mobility and speed temporarily as he redirected his own fall. Outstretching his arms as he closed in on her he wrapped his arms around her tightly forcing his body to turn barely in time for his back to take the brunt of the fall.

Too far away still to do anything, "Natsu, watch out!" Gray's voice yelled out watching as his friend ignored whatever pain he was feeling to roll out of the way of a large spiked club that had nearly come down on his head. The club smashed into the already reduced to rubble street simply making a deeper hole.

Natsu rolled away using his free hand to aid him in hopping to his feet panting heavily as he stumbled but stayed on his feet. He'd never run so fast before… Natsu's eyes narrowed as the cloaked figure turned his gaze on him again approaching him like the grim reaper readying to drag a person down to the depths of hell. What could he do? He couldn't properly defend himself like this! Obviously not wanting to give him the time to recoup for a counter the figure had already leaped at them swinging that club as though it were a deadly scythe ready to take the head of its next victim.

"Requip Adamantine Armor!" Erza screamed throwing herself in front of them protectively as she glowed white. Revealing bulky dark colored armor. The breastplate, gloves, and boots were a metallic dark blue armor with various metallic white spikes and diamonds. The rest of the armor consisted of the two shields plus their arm shield extensions, skirt, pants, and the added white armored boots were metallic white also littered in diamonds and spikes in certain places.

Clapping the arm extensions together to create one big shield. The club clashed with the shield snapping it in half.

Gray growled in concentration, "Ice Make Prison!" he spoke loudly leaping up to plant a hand on the resonance of his concentrated Magic freezing it with ease to create a large cage around their enemy. "Now I know you didn't think we'd let you just take off with our teammate," Gray replied angrily as he hopped down with his hands in his pockets as he glared at the man he'd put in a cage.

He watched the cloaked man smirk at his words as a soft breeze swept by removing the cloak from the man's being. Erza stared in shock, "Wh-What the hell?!" she muttered she'd been staring at the person who'd tried to take Lucy through a crack in her shield.

"What the hell?!" everyone else repeated staring at the now empty cage. Where had the person they'd been fighting gone?!

~oooOOOooo~

"It seems I've failed…" The man said tugging off his new cloak's hood revealing his face to his employer.

Big brilliant jewels decorated his employer's clothes and hands, "It's fine, remember we have our trump card if we cannot get Heartfilia." He told his well-paid employee. They stood within his Jail House Chambers below the Castle. Standing before a seemingly empty cell he grinned, "Aw, don't look so upset my pet…" he said kneeling down in front of the young girl taking her chin in his hands.

He loved her dark soft navy blue hair and bright almost glowing green eyes that could pierce even the toughest of warriors. "After all if I get Heartfilia; I won't have a need to kill that little brother of yours." He chuckled at her as she jerked her chin out of his hold. He snickered taking a hand full of her long locks bringing them up to him nose smelling her scent, "You're so beautiful Terri just like your mother before the fire."


	15. Chapter 14- Angry

**Reconstruction Checkers!**

**First Critical Grammar Check: ElementalMiko12**

**Second Critical Grammar Check: MarSofTheGalaxies**

Angry

_The next morning it was clear Natsu had taken up a new level of caution. He'd barely spoken, but when he did it was rare moments that he heard Lucy as she tried to get his attention. He was constantly sniffing the air for any sort of dangers… A twig would snap and he'd make her dive for cover like guns had suddenly started shooting off in their direction. Even though he was acting oddly she couldn't be mad at him… he was after all only trying to keep her safe. Lucy gripped Natsu's hand tightly as she led them to the place she wanted to visit. Hopefully, Natsu would be able to relax a little there. As greatly as she was for the extra protection his noticeable decline in health was beginning to scare her. Natsu hadn't taken his eyes off her at all since the middle of the night last night and it showed…_

_It wasn't showing in his eyes, but in the face, you could see that he seemed really tired. He'd only gotten a max of two hours of sleep before Lucy had been abducted. From the moment, he'd saved her his eyes had been glued open with a burning flare of over protectiveness. It was probably the only thing keeping his eyes open!_

_Natsu frowned, 'All this was my fault to begin with…' he began his recently over observant eyes fell on Lucy's small form. For a moment, Natsu brow shifted to display the hurt he felt for knowing that he was completely to blame for Lucy's condition. Lucy looked towards him and he quickly bowed his head to hid his eyes afraid his expression might worry her. Looking beyond his bangs that hid his eyes from her view he could see a mild concern in her eyes no doubt due to the dark rings developing under his eyes, 'I wouldn't be going through this right now if I'd been a good boyfriend to Lucy and just stayed home with her!' he scolded himself harshly._

_Natsu snuggled with Lucy on the couch after Happy had fallen asleep on Lucy's bed, "Lisanna approached me the other day… she wants me to go on a Guild Quest with her." He started nuzzling his nose into her hair and pressed his lips softly against her neck. He wanted to take Lucy along, but Lisanna was instant that it just be the two of them. They hadn't seen each other in forever considering he'd thought she was dead when she was in Edolas the whole time. "She wants it to just be me and her," He told her truthfully._

_Lucy who'd been sitting on his lap turned her head enough to look at him; she raised an eyebrow at him, "Is that what you want?" she asked curiously. She really didn't mind it, after all, she trusted Natsu more than anyone. All he was asking for was an outing with his friend. She could handle being apart from him for a bit. _

_Natsu sighed slapping his hands up his face in tired frustration. He was so torn! He wanted to be by Lucy's side always, but he knew what Lisanna had said would happen. He would get lost in her presence and completely focus on his girlfriend… rather than his friend whom he was supposed to be playing catch up with, "I told her I wanted you to come too, but she said she wanted it to be just us since we had a lot of catching up to do and she wanted it to be uninterrupted." He said flopping back further into the soft cushions of Lucy's couch. He slapped his hands to his face and breathed out from behind his hands. He hated this… He really wanted to be with Lucy all the time, 'No, forever!' he corrected. Feeling Lucy shift around on his lap. He let his hands slowly run down his face. Natsu's eyes drooped staring at her with smug eyes and a small loving smile letting his hands slip around Lucy's waist._

_She was straddling his legs when his arms snaked around her waist, "Do you wanna go?" Lucy questioned when he rested his forehead against her chest softly petting his head. He liked laying like this though she couldn't decide if it was because of her bust being comfortable enough to be called a pillow or if he simply liked it because he liked being close enough to hear her racing heart that his mere presence caused._

_Natsu sighed against her chest, "Without you there?! To be honest, it sounds kinda boring…" he paused suddenly looking depressed at the thought of going without her, "I don't really want to go without you… but I know if you come you'll have my full attention and I don't want to ignore Lisanna." He pouted. Natsu felt Lucy lightly push him away from her…_

_For a moment… just a moment he'd thought he'd made her mad. That worry, however, washed away when she kissed him. Natsu gave off a pleased moan against Lucy's lips with closed eyes as his arms around her loosened to sneakily grab at her thighs to change their position._

_Lucy felt her back come in contact with the couch than half of Natsu's weight looming over her. She also felt his hand lightly run up her thigh traveling under the edge of her skirt suggestively. Lucy pulled out of the kiss quickly covering his lips with her left index finger when he tried to swoop in for another kiss, "Happy remember." She reminded him of the sleeping kit on her bed behind them. Her index finger dropped from his lip and her hand now fell to rest on his chest._

_Natsu's cheeks darkened closing his eyes with a sigh letting his forehead fall to rest on hers. He'd completely forgotten that they weren't alone, "Sorry, got lost in the moment…" he replied truthfully._

_Lucy liked Natsu being close like this. She liked the warmth and sense of security he gave her when she was within his arms, "Natsu…" she whispered. He gave a hummed sigh to let her know he was listening, "If you want to go and spend time with your friend that's fine." Lucy permitted._

_Natsu's brow twisted in confusion as he pulled his forehead away from hers to look down at her, "But… won't you be worried?" he questioned interrogating her now. What the hell was going through her mind! He knew if Lucy were invited out on a Guild Quest all alone invited or not he'd be joining them. Not because he didn't trust Lucy… but because he doesn't trust other males around his girl!_

_Lucy shook her head, "No…" she paused for a long moment, "Should I be?" she continued with a raised eyebrow. Natsu hadn't given her a reason to suspect him of cheating on her so why should she worry? She knew Natsu… and she trusted him with every fiber of her being. She could feel it deep down; Natsu would never hurt her like that._

_Natsu was baffled, "So, wait…." He began trying to wrap his head around her words as he sat back into the back of the chair causing her hand that had been resting on his chest to drop to his well-toned abs. He watched her get flustered when this happened, "You're not the least bit worried that your secret boyfriend was invited to go out on a Guild Quest alone with another attractive girl?" he questioned with narrowed interrogating eyes. Was this a loyalty test?_

_Lucy shook her head from side to side, "Nope not a worry in the world! I know you would never hurt me like that Natsu… So no I don't have a problem with it at all." She told happily him grasping his hand placing it over her heart, "I love you Natsu."_

_Natsu smiled though still shocked by the amount of trust Lucy had in him. He pulled his head from her forehead, but leaned down to nuzzle her cheek affectionately, "I love you too Lucy." He whispered back kissing her earlobe. He was truly flabbergasted by the trusting display. His eyes softened as he laid butterfly kisses from her cheek to her chin, "No one's ever trusted me so much." he mumbles. Natsu pulled back when he got to her chin and leaned all his weight onto his left arm. Bringing his right hand up to sweep back her bangs Natsu pressed his lips to Lucy's forehead causing various reds to ripple over her cheeks._

_Natsu leaned back a little giving her some space. Lucy beamed as she reached up with her right hand hooking her index finger over the fabric of Natsu's white scarf enough to expose his mouth to her with playful bouncing eyebrows, "A lot of pressure huh?~" She giggled. They both chuckled as they leaned in for a kiss._

"Natsu!" Little Lucy's voice ripped him out of one of his greatest memories. Natsu looked down to find his small blonde lover looking at him through angry and worried tears. That's when he realized it wasn't just Lucy looking at him, but everyone else in the group looked at him with shared looks of worry. Even Terry who he'd been jealous of earlier because he'd gotten so much attention from Lucy as she helped him pick out a couple outfits in the market was staring at him in concern.

Natsu knelt down to her level frantically ready to apologize to try and rid Lucy of the tears. He didn't like it when she cried! Her tears were his greatest weakness…

Lucy's fisted palms shook at her sides. Natsu hadn't said a word to her all morning; didn't so much as acknowledge her presence. Was he mad at her for leaving Erza's room last night which resulted in her being kidnapped? Lucy's heart seemed to twist in her chest painfully at the thought of Natsu being upset with her. Lucy wasted no time in glomping him from the front squeezing him tightly, "I'm sorry, please don't be angry with me." She sobbed against his neck.

Natsu blinked in confusion, 'What… angry?' he thought hooking his arms around her. "Why would I be mad at you Lucy?" he asked softly and calmly. He needed to know what she was talking about…

Lucy sniffled her tears had long since soaked his collar, "Because I didn't stay by Erza… a-and because I got kidnapped a-and you got..."

Natsu chuckled half-heartedly shaking his head from side to side cutting her off right there, "Luce, if I'm mad at anyone right now it's at myself for not truly grasping that old hags warning." He explained pulling her away from him. His hand clapped over her forehead sweeping her bangs up out of her face.

"Really?" She questioned her cheeks reddening and her eyes shrinking back as they widened when Natsu's forehead fell against hers.

Natsu's hands dropped to take hold of her smaller ones. Bringing them up to his lips he caressing the back of her palms with a brief peck. Lucy's cheeks darkened and Natsu flashed her a charming grin, "Really really." he told her affectionately.


	16. Chapter 15- Forever and Always

**Reconstruction Checkers!**

**First Critical Grammar Check: ElementalMiko12**

**Second Critical Grammar Check: MarSofTheGalaxies**

Forever and Always

Elsewhere a certain pink haired female Mage stood before a gravesite, "I'm sorry, I haven't visited much…" Porlyusica apologized placing her hand on the thick gray headstone. It has been years since she had the courage to come here. It had been a while and everything had changed so much. The rough surface under her hand began to heat up due to the sun's unforgiving rays.

"Have you been watching?" She asked with sad half lidded eyes as she rubbed her thumb over the headstone. Her eyes skimmed the date of birth to the date of death. "You must be quite upset at him right now… right?" she spoke again ignoring the group of people who'd gathered at the memorial gate wondering who she was and how she'd gotten in.

Porlyusica bowed her head, "I promise…" she vowed her eyes staring at a name she hadn't heard in years. The name of her very best friend…

_Porlyusica opened her home when her when she recognized her best friends secret lover standing on her doorstep through the peephole in her door. He'd been crying though it was difficult to tell because of the rain storm they were experiencing. Her eyes instantly fell on the little girl in his arms who looked to be fast asleep within his arms. Porlyusica froze upon getting a closer look at the girl's face…_

Porlyusica let her hand slide off the headstone dropping to hang at her side, "He's hurting the last irreplaceable gift you left him in this world; I'll open his eyes for you, Layla." She whispered turning on her heels. Porlyusica her lips cracked into a small smile, "And next time you see me… will be after it's all over; I'll bring your daughter to come see you." She promised as she began walking towards the gates. The group of people whispered loudly as she passed, but she paid them no mind.

Porlyusica looked up reading the Guild sign as she approached it some minutes later, 'Love &amp; Lucky'.

~oooOOOooo~

"Cannon Ball!" Terry's voice echoed out as he leaped from the top of the tall waterfall clutching his folded legs close to his chest.

Natsu was still baffled by their surroundings. He'd come this way several times on Guild Quests in the past and he couldn't recall ever seeing this place. The brush around it was pretty thick with various vines blooming with flowers draping from the trees. The clearing was large and filled with untainted green grass and a few patches of wildflowers. A tall mountain sat at the base of a large pooling lake of water with two small streams diverting some of the water into a close by river. On the mountain, about ten feet above them was a good sized cave. Water rushed out of the widely opened tunnel; rushing through its set path and into the huge pool below.

What Natsu found most interesting was how the trees were formed… They curved away from the forest then bowed back over the lake providing some cover from the sun's harmful rays with its widespread branches. The only area bathed in sunlight was the middle of the of the clear waters the sun's rays seemed to bounce off the rocks lighting up the water so you could see to the bottom. The area Natsu was currently standing in was showered with speckled beams of light that pushed through the trees leafs. It made the place feel almost… magical.

Lucy pulled her white with pink polka dotted dress over her head revealing the small white two-piece bathing suit she'd gotten while shopping with Terry and Erza this morning. Dropping her dress to the ground, she turned to Natsu placing her hands on her hips as she watches him curiously as he spun around doing full circles trying to take everything in. Lucy smile with a chuckle catching his hand with hers giving it a gentle tug, "Come on Natsu!" she giggled excitedly.

Sitting on a rock nearby, Happy held a squirming fish tightly. He'd just captured it and was already drooling in anticipation! With a big satisfied goofy grin, he closed his eyes and opened his mouth widely. When he bit a chunk out of it his eyes shot open and sparkled in delight. They hadn't been here for even ten minutes and already… he loved this place!

Natsu looked down at Lucy as they headed up the hill leading to the top of the small mountains cliff. Water gushed out of a small cave rushing over the edge of the cliff before splashing down into the glowing lake below. Natsu's eyes shifted from the cliff she was pulling him towards to Lucy's happy face. She had a grin on her face that he hadn't seen in several hours. It was mischievous and undeniably cute…

Natsu let go of her hand and Lucy turned towards him. Her face darkened and spun back around quickly when she realized Natsu was stripping down to his swimming trunks. Lucy's eyes wandered towards him every now and then as each article of clothing dropped to the ground. Natsu peeked up and her heart jumped into her throat; she quickly averted her eyes. Poking her index fingers together in embarrassment for nearly being caught peeping.

With red cheeks, Natsu rubbed the back of his neck with a chuckle. Yeah, he'd seen her not so discreet peeking. Developing a charming grin, he came up behind her with outstretched arms…

Lucy let out a loud squeal of surprise when Natsu picked her up holding her to his hip, 'P-Perhaps I d-didn't t-think all this t-through.' She thought her face so red it was nearly purple; this was completely different… feeling Natsu's naked arms around her like this.

Natsu jogged quickly up the slope as it got steeper to the water soaked ledge, "Pyro, be careful with Lucy!" Gray shouted after pulling his shirt over his head. "If she hits her head on a rock because you wanna be an idiot, Erza and I will kick your dragon ass into next week," Gray warned.

This made Natsu laugh hysterically like he'd lost his mind, "That means you'd have to catch me first Ice Prick!" Natsu's taunting voice echoed to them as he skids to a stop at the mouth of the cave feeling the water rushing out of the cave behind them run over his skin.

A vein appeared above Gray's right twitching brow, "That stupid Walking Lighter." He muttered in annoyance.

Lucy stared down at the long drop… She'd been wanting to dive from this spot for a long time, however now that she was finally up here… And was looking down at the steep drop that awaited her, "Um, Natsu I don't think this is…"

Natsu smirked jumped off the edge before Lucy could say more. Lucy let out a shriek in fear as they plummeted down towards the water. For once she was feeling really scared of heights... All the times she remembered her mother bringing her here… she'd never gotten the chance to jump off the cliff before. Momma had always told her it was way too dangerous! She felt herself calm when she felt Natsu's arm tighten around her securely.

"As long as I'm here… everything will be fine." She heard Natsu say as he pulled her close to him. Turning his body mid-air just before they slammed into the water so he'd perform a back-flop causing a decent title wave that gave Happy the shower he always dreaded. They broke the surface with a small gasping splash.

At first, Lucy was panting, but then her lips twitched into a smile and she broke out into laughter. "That was fun! Let's do it again!" Lucy beamed tugging him back to shore even though he was still in recovery from the first flop.

Natsu followed her obediently, "Lucy, how did you know about such a cool place." He questions walking slowly for more recovery time. His back stung from the mean slap he'd taken from the water his bubble gum pink hair sticking to his face.

Lucy stopped at the top and flashed him a smile over her shoulder, "Momma, use to bring me here for picnics all the time!" she began as a very nostalgic feeling washed over her. Ignoring the various bird songs, she heard in the distance as tucked a stray hair behind her head, "This place…" she continued a soft breeze pushing back her wet bangs by sheer force making the trees groan in annoyance as they were forced to shift around, "This place is where daddy proposed to momma! Pretty isn't it?" she told him truthfully as she let his hand go when he gave her a hummed nod. She turned around to the entrance of the cave trudging in through the oncoming water. "See!" She yelled pointing excitedly at the dark wall.

Natsu came up behind her; he had to squint and light up his arm to see it, 'Jude and Layla forever.' was carved expertly into the cave's entrance. Natsu rested a hand over the carved words with a slight grin he concentrated hard on a certain section of the wall with closed eyes. He let a slow steady stream of smoke leave his lips.

"Natsu?" Lucy's questioning voice echoed in the tunnel. Some of the areas began to smolder creating a bright orange glow a few inches under her parent's names. The wall lit up with orange letters that made Lucy's face redden again, 'Natsu and Lucy Forever and Always' it said. She watched as the top layer of rock that's been glowing melt away trailing down into the moving waters. Leading steam in its wake as it cooled.

When it stopped glowing Natsu reopened his eyes examining his handy work; He smiled kneeling down and enveloping her into his arms resting his chin on her head, "Do you like it?" he asked. When he felt something wet fall onto his arm he lifted his head up and peered over her shoulder. She was crying?! Natsu's heart sank and he began to panic, but relaxed when he realized she was smiling.

She was so happy she was crying. Natsu chuckled at the cute blush that appeared on her face when she realized he was looking her. At this, she quickly looked away from him and rubbed at her eyes with her wrist. Natsu turned her to face him and pulled her into a tight hug, "Do you mean it?" she asked him hugging him back with a soft sniffle.

"Of course," Natsu replied kissing her forehead without thinking. Natsu blushed when he noticed he'd somehow slipped back into his old habits when displaying affection towards Lucy… Natsu felt her small arms tighten around his chest, "Lucy?" he started running his fingers through her hair, "Is it okay if we come back here when you're back to normal? There's something important I need to ask you…"


	17. Chapter 16- The bloody captive

**Reconstruction Checkers!**

**First Critical Grammar Check: ElementalMiko12**

**Second Critical Grammar Check: MarSofTheGalaxies**

The bloody captive

Lucy sat up with a yawn stretching her arms over her head as she tiredly looked around with half-lidded eyelids. She brought her hands down rubbing at the sleepy sand in her eyes. Lucy's chocolate brown eyes shifted from friend to friend who laid on the ground fast asleep. Unfortunately, she hadn't had a flashback earlier to aid her in her quest of remembering like she'd hoped she would… Tilting her head back her eyes landed on Natsu, who'd fallen asleep before anyone else because he was completely exhausted, but…

She looked down at her waist at the strong muscular arms resting around her. Happy snored loudly, his legs slightly hooked over her shoulder when the rest of his body dropped down her neck like a necktie. When she noticed this she quickly caught him; propping him correctly on her shoulder so he wouldn't fall.

Happy's ears twitched at the simple movement and began to stir looking up at her through groggy eyes, "It's morning already?" he gave off a meowed yawn.

Lucy shook her head before her gaze shifted from Happy to Gray then Erza before landing back on Natsu who was still sleeping. She smiled looking up at the sky; a strong nightly wind crept through the night sky slapping the treetops around knocking off over a dozen leafs and flower petals. Lucy stared at the petals as they fluttered back down to earth; the breeze tickled her forehead flicking her bangs about her face.

_Lucy shifted in bed with a groan; opening her eyes with a frown. It was night… No doubt the rainbow cherry blossom festival was over by now. She couldn't believe she'd missed it! However, she sat upright due to her unbound curiosity as she heard a commotion outside of her window. 'Wonder what all the fuss is about…' she thought, opening her window with ease. Her eyes widened and let out a low surprised gasp as rainbow petals cascaded from a large flourishing cherry blossom tree that had been tied down to a boat and was now slowly making its way down the watery canals that bypassed her apartment._

Lucy clapped her hand over her face; her head hurt a little. She broke out into a smile releasing a small watery chuckle as a few tears leaked from her eyes, 'That's right… Natsu and Happy did that for me because I got sick.' She remembered. Lucy felt several presences around her at once that brought her back to the real World. Erza and Gray were knelt beside her worriedly questioning her as Natsu shook her shoulders lightly. Happy she noticed had transferred at some point to her head and was waving one of his small-pawed hands in front of her face with a worried look marrying his face.

"Lucy are you alright? Can you hear me?!" Natsu's voice snapped her completely out of her trance.

She nodded dumbly still smiling like an idiot, "I remembered the rainbow cherry blossom festival…" she said told him.

Redness collected on his cheeks which didn't go unnoticed by Erza and Gray who glared Natsu down, "What happened that has you so red in the face?" Erza said. Natsu could tell at a glance she was thinking something completely different happened from the evil demonic aura that had begun choking him simply by being within her presence.

Gray too seemed to be under the same assumption as a vein popped over his right eyebrow while he simultaneously cracked his knuckles. "You deflowered Lucy didn't you?!" Gray accused loudly.

Lucy blinked a few times and her brow twisted in confusion, 'Deflowered?'

Natsu leaned back holding his hands up defensively unsure of how to answer… He'd as Gray put it deflowered Lucy, but not on the night of the rainbow cherry blossom festival. That didn't happen till much later! Gray's question hadn't mentioned anything about when it had occurred… Natsu's cheeks reddened, "Y-Yes, b-but…" he stuttered trembling in fear of the red-headed monster he felt beside him that Lucy called her best friend. He could feel it; he was going to die!

He felt a hand drop onto his shoulder and tighten with a monstrous grip that none was thought possible for a human, "Natsu!"

~oooOOOooo~

A short wavy haired blonde man stared at his hired help dumbly as he crossed his right leg over the left planting his elbow on his thrones chair arm. His hand fisted against his as he stared at the man before him with an unsatisfactory look, "Do you not understand how important this is to me?"

The man's cloak was pulled back to reveal his face using his free hand while his opposing hand held the remains of his shattered club, "P-Prince, just give me one more chance and I promise I'll bring the Heartfilia girl to you." He replied. He didn't have much of a choice in this now… He no longer did this for the pay! This was personal now!

The Prince cracked a sick sly smile, "Oh, you better…" he mentioned in the threatening manner as he snapped his fingers. A cage rose from the floor like a flower trying to catch a peek at the morning sunlight. In the middle of the cage a slightly younger man bearing close similarities to the hired help, "I hate to think of what more could happen to him if you were to fail again." The Prince mocked him as if he wasn't already plotting to further torture the man's younger brother from their first screw up.

The hired mercenary bowed his head seeing the bruises and blood that trickled from the younger boy's body. "You will bring Lucy Heartfilia to me within the week. If you don't have her by then I will kill your brother and I'll make you watch; do you understand Jack?" He heard the man tell him beyond the sound of his cracking knuckles at the sight of his broken brother before him. If that Salamander hadn't overpowered them that day; his brother wouldn't be in this fix! If only he'd been stronger!

Jack took in several slow angry breaths as he glared at the man beyond the cage that stood between them, "Yes, Prince Gilbert." Jack replied. His dark demonic eyes shifted from the Prince before landing on his broken little brother; his eyes softened. This was his fault...

Prince Gilbert grasped something within his coat pocket with his free hand tossing it effortlessly in Jack's direction, "Here…"

Jack caught the small item with ease, "What's this?" he questioned rolling the small glass looking ball around in his hand, 'Looks like a marble?' he thought. His eyes were glued on the swirling black energy locked away inside.

Gilbert set a narrow gaze onto Jack, "If that pesky Dragon Slayer and his friends try to stop you use it." He explained simply watching Jack play with it by rolling it around in his hand while examining it.

Jack felt a shiver rush up his spine feeling the dark aura leaking out of the object in his hand, "What does it do?" he interrogated. He found the aura chilling to the core; which from past experience meant the object within his grasp was extremely dangerous and not to be taken lightly. He pocketed the bone-chilling marble.

Prince Gilbert chuckled tapping at his cheek with his index finger, "Don't worry your murderous head over it," he started causing Jack to flinch inside at the word 'murderous'. Jack's fists tightened at his sides his fingernails dug into his skin drawing blood, "after all good things must come to an end right?" was all the lowly Prince said in response.

'I'm sorry Emily. I promise… this time for sure; this will be the last blood stain on my hands.' He thought knowing he was breaking a promise he'd made to someone very dear to him. And by passing the one boundary, he and his brother had set with this job. All they were supposed to be was bodyguards… and the funding from this would help both of them get out of the mercenary business forever. Somehow he found himself playing the part of not only a killer, but a kidnapper as well. The Prince was dangerous… If he messed up it wouldn't mean his life… it would mean his little brothers. Jack nodded in understanding before spinning on his heels beginning to walk for the door.

"I suggest you plan this out accordingly; that item can only be used once." the Prince muttered as he made it to the door. Jack slammed the door roughly behind him upset that in order to protect the last of his loved ones he had to break the last promise he'd made to his baby.


	18. Chapter 17- Secure and warm

**Reconstruction Checkers!**

**First Critical Grammar Check: ElementalMiko12**

**Second Critical Grammar Check: MarSofTheGalaxies**

Secure and warm

Gray was trying so hard to hide the snicker on his face after witnessing the fear on his friend's face as Erza dished out punishment, but watching this was just so… so hard. Gray wasn't even upset that she was making him pull 'her' oversized wagon in her place. Erza was heading the pack; dragging the poor beaten up flailing fire-breather with magically generated rope. No matter how much Natsu seemed to flame up or struggle it wouldn't break. Though a small part of him had to admit it was rather amusing to see his friend and rival in such a bind.

Lucy and Terry sweat dropped from the middle of the group turning to look at each other briefly, "W-What did he do?" Terry asked Lucy with wide eyes.

Lucy shrugged unsure, "You wouldn't by any chance know what deflowering someone means?" she questioned him curiously. She'd didn't have any memory of ever reading about it in the dictionary she'd spent days memorized…

With a blank stare Terry shrugged his shoulder bending his arms at the elbows as he did so holding his hands up in innocent confusion, "Sorry, I have no clue…" he explained to her truthfully now wondering what the word meant himself. His gaze landed on Natsu's struggling form again, 'Although… judging by Miss Erza's treatment.' He paused sweat dropping nervously. He gulped, 'Whatever it is must be pretty bad.' He finished his round on his thoughts.

He felt bad for the guy being dragged like that, covered in injuries, and his mouth bound shut with tape. He was making loud muffled sounds as he tried to talk though now that some time had passed he'd settled down realizing Erza was in no mood to listen to whatever he was trying to say.

~oooOOOooo~

Several hours later, Erza and the group sat around a warm campfire while Natsu hung like a caterpillar's cocoon from a low branch of a tall tree across from them. "Shut up Natsu! Go to sleep you're still on punishment!" Erza yelled hearing his muffled voice behind the tape.

Lucy tightened her small fists; she didn't like the way Natsu was being treated. She didn't care if it was punishment for whatever deflowering means! Lucy stood up walking over to Erza, "Don't you think this is enough?" she began with a bowed head. Her tone was hard to decipher as she struggled not to raise her voice and keep her attitude in check.

Erza smiled a soft motherly smile, "This is a grown up matter, Lucy. Don't worry I'll let Natsu off punishment in a little bit… maybe." She informed her reaching over to pat Lucy's head.

Lucy snapped smacked Erza's hand away, "I'm twenty-one Erza; don't treat me like a child!" She shouted suddenly turning on her heels out of frustration. As she walked over to the tree holding Natsu captive.

Erza was shocked by Lucy's sudden outburst! She spared her hand a glance observing the reddening mark exposing itself on her wrist. Erza frowned was she going too far? Erza dropped her to her lap, "Yes, but Lucy at the present moment your only seven." She reminded Lucy.

Lucy's fingers snapped as her fists tightened as she stopped stomping towards the tree, "I may look like a child… I may even act like a child now, but this is all due to a spell… I'm no child Erza." Lucy voiced. Her fists were shaking at her sides as her tone began to rise, "I'm slowly remembering… I'm slowly understanding, so I would appreciate you not looking down on me. That goes for all of you; except Natsu because he's already open with me about anything I ask him!" She told them.

Erza narrowed her eyes sitting with her legs crossed in front of the campfire she planted her elbow on her knee as she slouched forward letting her hand cup her cheek, "Okay since you obviously feel very strongly about this… tell me Lucy do you remember what deflowering means?" she questioned Lucy honestly.

"No…" Lucy answered not turning around to face her, "What is it?" she started curiously.

Erza stared at Lucy's back, "It's where a man and woman who really love each other…" she was cut off almost instantly.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Oh, you mean sex?" she said as if it wasn't that big of a deal.

Terry and Happy who'd been quiet up till now nearly choked on their dinner.

Natsu stopped struggling and slowly turned his wide-eyed gaze to her completely shocked. How did Lucy know that word? Was she still mentally seven years old?!

Erza's jaw hung open and Gray sat there also looking speechless staring at her in shock, "I-I thought you said you didn't know…" he stuttered in a sense of shock by the young woman's words.

Lucy turned to them finally with an all-knowing look on her face as she crossed her arms proudly over her chest, she closed her eyes, cracked a smart-ass grin, and small blush marrying her cheeks, "I memorized tons' textbooks cover to cover when I was little." She started. Lucy glared at their expressions feeling like they hadn't still wouldn't stop treating her like a kid even after this.

"My parent's home schooled me and all the textbooks from elementary to high school level were present so to save the time I read them all by the time I was six," Lucy told them remembering all the servants and her mother aiding her in understanding some of the books' content. She went silent for a moment searching her memory bank; before finally remembering what she wanted to remember, "I've known about sex since I was five." She notified them.

Erza blushed standing up in a panic, "Do we need to have a sex talk?" she asked making Gray slap a hand to his face with an oh god I'm too young for this expression on his face.

Lucy shook her head from side to side, "Mom already had that with me thanks, I think I'll pass." She told her quickly before she could say anything else, 'One talk was embarrassing enough.' She thought. Turning on her heels again walking to the tree that was holding Natsu captive this time at a slower not to angered pace.

"So Lucy you consented to Natsu…" Gray asked his face slowly turning redder and redder as he continued.

Lucy stopped at the base of the tree kneeling down, "I didn't stop him, so yeah guess I did." She informed them. Judging from that dream she'd had she was very much sure she'd consented without a doubt. Lucy scratched at her cheek deep in thought. Besides… she knew Natsu wouldn't make her do something she didn't agree to.

Gray stomped his way towards the tree displaying pissed of gestures with his hands, "What the hell Natsu and after that noble talk about not tying her down in case she realized she didn't love you later!" he screamed angrily. He stopped midway raising his eyebrow in confusion as Lucy unlatched her Celestial Whip from her ankle.

Erza watched as Lucy held it up in the air and the whip roared to life as it lassoed itself around the limb Natsu was attached to. She watched as it pulled Lucy up the tree as she shortened its length accordingly, "Lucy, what are you doing?" she asked worriedly watching as Lucy reached out with her free hand reaching out to touch the glowing energy being admitted from the tape over Natsu's lips.

"Tell me Erza… Gray…" Lucy asked sounding amused; she was sure this was a fact was one that would have slipped by them considering it was a fact only know by Celestial Wizards. First, Lucy touched her finger to the magically induced patch covering Natsu's mouth; it glowed brightly for a moment before fluttering to the ground as a measly slip of paper, "Were you aware that these items were made using Celestial Magic?" she paused.

She reached up hooking her fingers around the rope, "I can bend and stretch it as I please; it's no different from this whip that's holstered to my ankle." She finished watching as the rope lowered him down. When Natsu's feet touched ground she cut off the ropes power source returning it to a simple rope. It dropped loosely around Natsu's fallen form.

"Thanks, Luce!" Natsu expressed his thanks to her with a hug after catching her gently within his arms as she dropped back down from the tree limb. Setting her down not wanting to accidentally drop her when he felt himself get dizzy… He hadn't had anything to eat or drink since this fiasco began and him getting some rest had been nothing short of impossible! Standing up before turning to face his teammates a little too quickly caused him to fall backward.

Lucy quickly rushed forward catching the back of his head against her chest before her legs buckled under his weight making her fall to her knees.

Natsu smiled slightly, "Guess it was written in the stars that I'd fall for you all over again! ~" he said sweetly unable to stop himself. He wanting so badly to giving her a peck on the cheek when he seen her face explode in various shades of red, but he resisted temptation. That's when his gaze turned to his friends; turning like Doctor Jekyll and Mr. Hyde pointing an angered finger in Erza and Gray's direction from his place on Lucy warm lap, "And you! You moron's!" he yelled at them with angered narrow-eyed expression. He was so livid with them now that he was free, "How could you possibly believe I'd do something like that to Lucy in her current condition?! I have a hell of a lot more respect for our relationship than that!"

He'd endured there wrongfully targeted anger all day, being smacked around by Erza for thinking too much into something, and he hadn't gotten any rest at all while he'd been dragged because of all the nice rocks he'd been hit on the head with as she'd dragged him behind her. He was nothing short of cranky…

Erza ran up next to Gray, "So you guys haven't?" she questioned coming to a stop with about a foot's worth of space between them. The two share a confused look…

Natsu groaned irritatedly, "No!" he yelled very agitated. 'That's what I'd been trying to tell you all morning!' he mentally growled in frustration. Natsu slapped his hands over his face; oh how irritated they were making him, "Idiots! We wouldn't be out here right now if I had and Lucy would be my wife right now!" Natsu shouted.

Lucy's blush darkened at the last bit of Natsu's words. Gray pointed between the two, "T-Then wait… Then you two before all this…?" he stuttered in shock; he'd never once suspected…

Natsu breathed a sigh of relief, "Finally, you get it!" he exaggerated. Feeling Lucy's arms around his shoulders, he rested his head back against the collar of her dress, "Hey Luce?" he mumbled closing his eyes for the first time that day. When she gave off a light hum he asked, "Mind if I stay like this for a while?"

Lucy smiled shaking her head from side to side, "Not at all; in fact, could we lay like this more often?" she asked a slight pink hue collecting at her cheeks. He gave her a questioning look, "I-It's just I don't know… This feels more secure and warm having you near me." she told him truthfully.

Natsu grinned with a soft chuckle, "Okay, but I have to warn you for future reference," he paused shifting around a bit. With himself now turned to face her he glomped her without warning forcing both of them to the ground. Nuzzling his nose into her hair, "I like to snuggle…" he remembered.

_Natsu groaned his body was aching. He'd finally gotten back to Magnolia after several hours of walking. Walking towards the place they were calling home. Natsu stepped down the ever so familiar path; Happy sleeping soundly on his head. They'd gone on a Guild Quest without her… Tomorrow was her birthday!_

_Natsu's eyes dropped to the not so neatly wrapped package within his hand. It's taken him forever to get this! He'd almost never thought he'd earn enough Jewel's to buy it!_

_It was clear that it was beyond the normal closing time since over a dozen shops were closed down for the night. He'd never seen the place looking so lifeless. Aside from a few dozen rebel teens wandering the streets that is. He wanted nothing more than to relax and cuddle under some blankets._

"_Yummy, fishy!" Happy drooled from Natsu's shoulder clearly just as exhausted. Holding himself back had been much more difficult than he'd anticipated. A gift that would have cost the earnings from one quest cost them the amount of seven because of how destructive he was. Now, he had to wonder how Lucy managed to put up with him…_

'_I'll just have to try harder next time!' he thought determined to control his raging power. As he turned the corner a look of relief crossing his features. Finally, he was here! Natsu feeling a sudden burst of energy dashed forward closing the distance between himself and front of Lucy's home. Natsu grinned leaping up to the open window with ease. Resisting the urge to say, honey, I'm home when he saw Lucy sleeping soundly._

_Seeing this, though… he had to stop and wonder why the window was open?! It was dangerous! "Natsu…" he heard Lucy breath out his name. Natsu's heart skipped a beat…_

'_I guess she tried waiting up for me.' He thought staring at her resting form. The windowsill creaked under his weight. As tired as he was he couldn't stop himself from staring, "Lucy…" he whispered. Then something entered his nose. A heavenly scent from above! Natsu turned to look at the table to find neatly wrapped dishes and some name cards. Natsu heaved himself into the room leaping over the bed that was pressed against the window._

_He paused glancing over his shoulder to ensure he hadn't woken her from her slumber, "Fishy~," Happy stretched out over Natsu's shoulder like he was reaching for something. Happy fell from Natsu's shoulder doing a butt plant on Lucy's hardwood floor, "Ow!" he yelped snapping Natsu out of his trance._

"_Hey, you okay buddy?!" Natsu questioned in concern reaching over to help the young kit to his feet._

_Happy nodded from his place on the floor sitting on his bottom with his legs spread out, "Natsu, this is Lucy's house ri…," he began before clapping his pawed hands to the floor Happy sniffed the air. Happy jumped to his feet with a loud squeal of delight with hearts in his eyes, "Fish!" he shouted making a mad dash for the table before Natsu could help him to stand leaving a trail of dust in his wake._

Natsu smiled in remembrance of that night. A part of him had to wonder, though… would there come a day when Lucy would finally remember it too? Would she regain everything she'd lost? As much as he wanted her to remember; a small part of him also wanted her to forget… Natsu felt a peg of guilt at this. Natsu shook his head violently; what was wrong with him?! Sure, up till that day in her apartment Lucy had been avoiding him, but…

Lucy giggled running her fingers gently through his bangs, "If my older self-didn't mind it; I think I can manage." She started with a pure childish laughter.

_Lucy heard a loud thud and though her eyes felt very heavy she cracked them open even just a little. "Fishy~," she heard Happy's groggy self-mutter another thud hit her floor with a yelp. She'd watched as Natsu looked away from her quickly trying to catch him before he'd fallen._

_Lucy smiled slightly happy that they were safe and sound. Trying to urge her body to get up to greet them, but it didn't want to move, "Hey, you okay buddy?!" she heard Natsu say._

"_Natsu, this is Lucy's house ri…," Happy continued with a pause and very loud sniffs, "Fish!" Happy yelled out running to the table faster than she'd seen in forever. Watching as he struggled to wiggle his way up to the tabletop. Why doesn't he just fly up? Happy finally made it up onto the table with a little assistance from Natsu._

_Happy's eyes got big as he squealed again drool dripping from his lips… It was his favorite Yellowtail Amberjack! Happy impatiently dug at the plastic film covering the tasty morsel! Picking it up with both pawed hands before biting a big chunk out of its stomach with soft pleased hums as he ate._

_Natsu smiled slightly when his eyes landed on a plate that had a card resting under its edge with his name. Without warning, he turned her way and she quickly hid her eyes beyond her bangs. As Natsu stepped closer to the side of her bed her heart began to pound louder in her. As his feet softly stomped against the hardwood floor all the blood in her body seemed to shift to her cheeks. Lucy heard something like paper crumbling and looked up slightly out of curiosity._

_Natsu placed a long thin not so neatly wrapped box down onto her nightstand, 'A present? H-He remembered my birthday!' she thought trying to hold back the tears that she could feel building within her eyes. Lucy quickly snapped her eyes shut when she felt Natsu's fingers press to her forehead pulling her bangs aside._

_She could feel his breath on her face just before something soft and warm pressed tenderly to her forehead, "Happy birthday!" he whispered. It wasn't long after that she felt his presence leave her side, however not even ten minutes later that warm comforting presence returned. A small warm bundle was placed beside her which she was guessing was Happy._

_Her bed shifted a bit as Natsu climbed over her carefully to lay behind her. Lucy felt warm strong arms slither around her and his lips press against her neck. The temperature in Lucy's body seemed to shift at this and she felt goose bumps run down her arms. Natsu cuddled close to her his nose buried into her hair while his lips rested inches from her skin, "Good night Luce~," she heard him say as he nuzzled his cheek against her back._

"Lucy?" Natsu blinked in confusion at her words… What was that supposed to mean?

The small girl beamed, "Nothing!"

"Now wait a minute!" Natsu began as he sat upright. That twinkle in her eye! She remembered something! He found himself taken over by overwhelming happiness! "You remembered something; what was it?!" he asked eager to know just what it was she'd managed to pull up from the depths of her memory bank.

Lucy's smirked, "Oh, nothing at all." She told him. Should she give him a hint just to be nice she wondered... Natsu pouted sitting across from her; he could be such a child. Lucy blushed as she stood up dusting the dirt off her clothes, 'Okay, here goes nothing!' she thought. She stepped forward and pressed her hand to Natsu's forehead pushing his bangs back out of his face. Placing an affectionate tender kiss to his forehead much like she'd remembered, "Thank you for the necklace." She replied wondering what his reaction would be.

'H-Her birthday.' He thought remembering the one necklace he'd gotten her two years ago. Natsu smiled slightly; he felt so happy that she remembered! Natsu reached over and tugged Lucy into a tight hug; he never wanted to ever let go! Natsu paused though in remembrance… 'Hold the trumpet…' he thought breaking the hug looking at her like he was staring at a difficult math equation, 'Lucy was asleep when I kissed her like that so how...?' Natsu pondered.

~oooOOOooo~

Not very far from them, a cloaked figure sat in a tree observing his prey. Jack gritted his teeth angrily… He was so torn as he looked at the group of individuals. He and his brother wanted to get out of this life. To start over! Be normal! He'd done so much wrong and with this job already! They should have only been bodyguards, but now that his brother had been taken hostage he had no choice, but to do as he was told right? Right?

Jack held the dark marble in his hand carefully rolling it around within his fingers. The thing gave him the heebie-jeebies. He had to save his brother… Even if it cost more lives; more blood on his hands… He would have to endure for his little brother's sake. Even if that meant breaking his promise…


	19. Chapter 18- The first time

**Reconstruction Checkers!**

**First Critical Grammar Check: ElementalMiko12**

**Second Critical Grammar Check: MarSofTheGalaxies**

The first time

Natsu stared at Erza and Gray dumbly as they stood outside of Lucy's front door. They'd just woken Natsu up to let him know they were going on a mission alone to make up for the small amount of Jewel's they'd forked over to pay for the damages Terry had caused. Terry was tiredly sprawled out across the wagon snoring. Natsu sweat dropped wondering if he was even aware of what was going on, "Okay, Luce and I will get…" he started only to be cut short.

"No, you and Happy will be staying here with Lucy," Erza ordered grabbing the collar of his shirt pulling him close enough so she could whisper a few friendly words of advice within his ear.

Natsu felt nervous sweat trickling down his face not only because of the terrifying demonic aura that Lucy didn't seem to notice, but the ground shaking threats of what she'd do to him if he were to touch Lucy inappropriately.

Erza backed away turning on her heels to return to the front of her wagon, "Am I clear?" she asked looking over her shoulder at him after she grasped the reins of her wagon. Her eyes narrowed at him with that haunting 'Remember I'm always watching you' look as if it wasn't already evident that she was sending him demonic looks.

Natsu sighed closing his eyes feeling his body relax and loosen up a bit; his right hand propped to his hip while his left lightly rubbed at the back of his neck tiredly. 'I never noticed till now, but Erza's, even more, overprotective than me…' he thought witnessing Erza staring him down as if he was the first boyfriend to her first born daughter. He'd always thought that overprotective nature was for the fathers… "Crystal…" he mumbled looking down when he felt a small weight leaning against him causing him to open his eyes.

When he looked down he found Lucy clinging to her pillow tiredly resting her head against his leg, "Natsu I don't feel so good again; can we go see Wendy now…?" Lucy mumbled.

Natsu's frowned she'd been complaining about feeling funny all morning and most of the night. He'd spent the whole night awake at her bedside trying to bring down a fever that had suddenly spiked up out of nowhere. Natsu smiled sympathetically as he ignored the group outside.

Erza who'd instantly been overwhelmed with concern dashed to the door kneeling down in front of Lucy pressing her hand to Lucy's forehead. She worriedly spared Natsu a glance, "Are you sure you can handle this?" she asked him her red eyes locking on his. Lucy's forehead was blazing hot with a bad case of a runny nose; obvious signs of a cold.

Natsu rolled his eyes at her, "I'm not a kid Erza; I can handle a cold." He told her picking Lucy up in his arms. He lightly patted her on the back, 'Wendy should be back to the Guild today…' he thought remembering when he'd sent Happy to the Guild yesterday to find the young Sky Dragon Slayer. He'd even had Happy make a run to Porlyusica's to see if she could help, but Happy returned saying she wasn't there. He'd found that odd, but he'd shrugged it off.

Erza stood back up watching as Natsu carried Lucy back to her bed, "Take good care of Lucy Natsu." She told him standing in the doorway for several more seconds. She observed as he laid her down in the middle of the bed pulling the covers up to her chin. She noticed a small basin with several washrags draped over its edges. Natsu grabbed one dunking it into it for a moment before lifting it back out. Water trickled from the rag as he rung it out over the basin before neatly folding it before placing it on her forehead.

Erza shut the door leaving with a small smile; she was satisfied knowing that her friend was being properly cared for.

Happy stood up stretching when Natsu asked him to watch over Lucy while he made a run to the Guild to get Wendy. The small blue cat nodded, "Aye aye sir!" he shouted hopping off the bed and into the wooden seat Natsu had stationed himself in most of the night last night. Happy gave Natsu a grinning salute.

Natsu lightly patted Happy on his head, "Thanks, little buddy." He said; he didn't plan on being out for long. "Be back in a flash," He informed the young kit as he grabbed his one-sleeved collared shirt pulling it on buttoning it down to his waist to cover his exposed chest.

~oooOOOooo~

Lucy laid there looking to be in a troubled slumber. All Happy could do was stare and readjust the cloth that kept slipping off her forehead. Occasionally dropping it into the basin filled with water and wringing it out like he'd witnessed Natsu do many times last night before placing it gently back on her forehead. Happy clenched his small-pawed hands into tight fists as he wondered what more he could do for her.

Meanwhile, deep within Lucy subconscious, she stared at the darkness around her dully. She was laying on her back in some kind of cool water. It felt too good to move as it helped to cool her overheated body. She found herself watching several images pass her at a time playing like movie clips. She figured they were just a few more remembered memories to add to her collection. She stared at them tiredly looking at some of them with blurred vision.

There was one memory where the Guild Fairy Tail had been attacked and she'd been kidnapped by another Guild known as Phantom Lord. She couldn't help but lightly chuckle as she watched the older version of herself with her hands tied behind her back in a locked up tower as she sneakily kicked the leader in a place where the sun doesn't shine. She specifically liked the part where she let herself fall over the edge and Natsu caught her just in time before hitting the ground.

Then there was the memory of her insanely leaping off a rollercoaster to get to Natsu who looked green in the face like he was going to be sick as he was held down to the coaster by mechanical arms. It had been so hard not to laugh when she watched them go barreling into a knee-deep lake of water.

Lucy forced herself to wake up a little looking at her bedside with blurred eyes when she felt someone holding her hand. She was surprised to find it was Happy and not Natsu like it had been the night before, "It's going to be okay Lucy; I'm going to take good care of you till Natsu comes back! I promise!" he whispered a little high pitched. Lucy's eyes drifted shut again engulfed by yet another memory.

She smiled watching as her older-self woke up in the middle of the night to a light scratching on the window and a slightly scared call of her name. She'd opened the window…

"_I-I had a nightmare." Happy mumbled fiddling with his pawed fingers in embarrassment._

_Lucy sighed, "You didn't wake up Natsu did you?" she asked knowing Natsu would be startled when he woke up the next morning if he hadn't. Happy shook his head from side to side, "You know he's going to worry about you…" Lucy told him leaning back away from the window to let Happy into her house so she could close the window. Lucy yawned tiredly after closing the window with a soft slam._

_Happy's ears pinned to the back of his head as he looked down at the bedspread sadly, "I-I know, but that's only if I'm not back in the morning before he gets up…" he replied. He heard Lucy shift and felt her fingers lightly run over his head._

_Lucy frowned, "Why don't you tell Natsu about this?" she questioned curiously. Though she already had her suspicions. All boys feared to look weak… she doubted this situation was any different._

_Happy started to cry softly, "B-Because… my nightmares scare me; I-I don't want him to think I'm a scaredy cat…" he mumbled wiping at his tears with his furry forearm. Lucy reached over and shut off the light before nodding in understanding lightly patting at her pillow; he walked up the fluffy pillow with little difficulty, "Lucy?" He mumbled as he curled up beside Lucy's head after she laid back down. Lucy hummed with closed eyes reassuring him that she was still listening, "You won't tell right?" he asked tiredly resting his chin on his back legs and tail. His ears twitched as she responded with a light mumbled no._

"That's right… That's the first time you opened up to me." She mumbled under her breath as she opened her half-lidded eyes. Finding Happy sitting on the bed close to her hand holding it in-between his pawed hands, his forehead was resting against the back of her hand as he slept still half awake. His ears twitched, but didn't quite catch her words as he woke sitting upright.

"D-Did you say something Lucy?" he asked letting her hand go to check her temperature and rewet the cloth that was still on her forehead. Lucy just smiled shaking her head lightly from side to side as she brought her hand up to lightly caress the top of his head.

~oooOOOooo~

Jack sat across from Lucy's home staring as the cat and Slayer took care of the young girl he'd helped to put her in such a vulnerable state. While looking at her, he found his mind remembering what his bad choices and lifestyle had cost him… The people who were most precious to him. He found it hard not to see his daughter's face whenever he looked at the girl now… She looked to be about the age his baby now that he really looked at her. It had been his fault… If he'd just worked an honest job his baby would still be alive right now… but because of him and his way of life she was killed. All he had left of her was the last promise he'd ever made her, but now with the situation… he couldn't even keep that! Not without losing the last of his family.


	20. Chapter 19- Want to be

**Reconstruction Checkers!**

**First Critical Grammar Check: ElementalMiko12**

**Second Critical Grammar Check: MarSofTheGalaxies**

Want to be

"What exactly happened while I was gone yesterday?" Natsu asked he couldn't put his finger on it, but Lucy seemed a bit different? But then again she'd been acting pretty different since that little episode with Erza… It wasn't a bad different; she was just acting shockingly more like his Lucy every day. 'I wonder if this spell has a time limit?' he thought seriously as they sat around the kitchen table eating breakfast.

Lucy's hummed a soft tune feeling much better than she had yesterday thanks to Natsu, Happy, and Wendy. Which is why she made them all breakfast. Wendy watched as Lucy finished making her plate and sat down across from Natsu childishly kicking her legs back and forth under the table with a cheeky smile. Lucy stuck her fork into her egg putting it into her mouth, "Nothing!" Lucy said after swallowing still keeping the promise that she'd made to Happy so long ago.

Happy was smiling a big drooling grin at his plate as he stared down at it with sparkling happy eyes; on the plate sat a large raw yellowtail. "Sorry, Happy I wasn't sure if you wanted yours cooked or not. So I kinda went with logic figuring if you wanted it cooked I could just cook it for you right then and there." She told him as she propped her right elbow up on the table and let her hand hang loosely allowing her chin to rest on the back of her slackened hand.

Happy who'd at this point and time begun devouring the still fish sat at the table with a big belly as he let the fish's skeletal remains drop back down onto the plate. He let himself fall back with a satisfied sigh lightly rubbing his belly, "Nah, raw is how I like em." Happy finished letting loose a belch.

Lucy smiled, "Oh, then it's Natsu you should be thanking. After all, I wouldn't have been able to buy it if Natsu hadn't have escorted me!" She said giggling behind her hand.

Natsu's cheeks turned red, 'So cute~' he caught himself instantly grinning and quickly tried to hide it by stuffing his food into his mouth.

"He also carried it for me so technically the only thing I did was accompany Natsu to get it because he wouldn't let me pay," She explained to him as she stabbed more egg to put into her mouth. She stared at Natsu oddly when she seen him stuffing his face with food as if it would sprout legs and run front him at any given moment. 'Guess I'm not as bad a cook as I thought?' she thought to herself. She couldn't remember much about her cooking ability before all this; the most she recalled were small things her mother had taught her how to make in what little spare time she had.

Happy hopped up standing on all fours wagging his tail from side to side excitedly, "Are there more?!" he questioned excitedly with hearts in his eyes.

Natsu shook his head, "No, if I'd done that you wouldn't have a room for your catch." He began giving his young friend a sly grin.

Happy stopped what he was doing and tilted his head to the side in confusion with twisted clueless brows, "My catch?" he asked.

Natsu nodded popping a sausage into his mouth with a light toss, "We're gonna take Lucy fishing." He informed his little friend. He hoped by doing this Lucy would remember more and maybe… Natsu released the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. Perhaps it'd be too much to hope that if she got all her memories back and that the spell would break? Natsu smiled sadly, 'Yeah, things never end so easy…' he thought to himself as he drank up a glass of orange juice that Lucy put out for him.

Happy beamed excitedly, "Really?! Like when Lucy was taller!" he squealed remembering the times with excitement. It felt like so long ago that Lucy joined them on one of their annual fishing trips. He remembered one time Lucy was really busy with writing her book and brought it with them on the trip so she could write in a peaceful environment while they fished. He chuckled recalling how the first fish he'd hooked that day had flailed so much that when he pulled the line back not only did the small fish come shooting at high speeds out of the water, but flow at Lucy landing right in her cleavage. Happy chuckled at the memory; it had been quite a funny day indeed!

He'd had a difficult time trying not to laugh for many reasons, one being Lucy treated it as though it was a bug and ran around in circles, two she kept running around in circles so much that Natsu couldn't help her with the runaway fish that was still flailing about in her cleavage, and three he could help but notice how this scene reminded him of watching Natsu going to the arcade to play the Magical Pinball game.

Lucy looked thoughtful as she pressed her index finger to her cheek out of habit, "Fishing… Hum, sounds fun!" Lucy replied full of enthusiasm. She couldn't wa…! Lucy's facial expression went blank as she seemingly stared off into space.

"_Lisanna approached me the other day… she wants me to go on a Guild Quest with her." He started nuzzling his nose into her hair and pressed his lips softly against her neck. He wanted to take Lucy along, but Lisanna was instant that it just be the two of them. They hadn't seen each other in forever considering he'd thought she was dead when she was in Edolas the whole time. "She wants it to just be me and her," He told her truthfully._

Lucy who'd been sitting on his lap turned her head enough to look at him; she raised an eyebrow at him, "Is that what you want?" she asked curiously. She really didn't mind it, after all, she trusted Natsu more than anyone. All he was asking for was an outing with his friend. She could handle being apart from him for a bit.

Natsu sighed slapping his hands up his face in tired frustration. He was so torn! He wanted to be by Lucy's side always, but he knew what Lisanna had said would happen. He would get lost in her presence and completely focus on his girlfriend… rather than his friend whom he was supposed to be playing catch up with, "I told her I wanted you to come too, but she said she wanted it to be just us since we had a lot of catching up to do and she wanted it to be uninterrupted."

"N-Natsu…" Lucy looked down suddenly her bangs overshadowing her eyes. Lucy's fists tightened "W-Who's Lisanna?" she interrogated. Lisanna was a girl's name, right? Right?!

Natsu was frozen on the spot, 'I knew she'd remember Lisanna at some point, but I…' he thought in taking a sharp breath. His brain wasn't working with him at the moment he couldn't think. His mind was completely stalled and unmoving…

Happy's gaze shifted from Lucy to Natsu for a moment. He walked over to Lucy lightly pawing at her leg to get her attention. It was at this moment he realized she was crying…

Lucy stared down at her lap, "What is she to you?" she asked suddenly slowly bringing her head up to look at Natsu. It hadn't been much of a memory it was obviously a minor clip of something bigger. The name Lisanna when she heard it… When she said it; she felt a painful peg in her chest, 'Why does it hurt?' she wondered. New tears leaked from her eyes, "Just what am I to you?!" Lucy continued.

Natsu got up from his chair encircling the table to kneel down by her side; he couldn't think of anything to say… But he knew one thing; he couldn't just stand there, he had to do something! He pulled her in a tight hug, "It's okay… Everything's going to be okay." He whispered rubbing small circles on her back. He felt himself get smacked in the back of the head hard before turning to look at the culprit.

His eyes landed on Happy who'd just dropped back down to the ground after dropkicking him in the back of the head. It was strange; it was like when he'd been hit his brain started functioning again. He stared at Happy who was glaring at him, his paws tightened into fists. They shook lightly at his sides, "She asked you a question dad," he growled lowly with a pause, "You promised to answer any and all of questions about whatever she remembered?!"

Natsu smiled absentmindedly; it had been quite some time since Happy referred to him as that. "She's just an old friend… A girl I was thinking of marrying one day." He told her honestly. Though his thoughts of marrying Lisanna had diminished ages ago.

Lucy's heart felt like it stopped at the last sentence… 'S-So… What was I?' she wondered through gritted teeth. Her expression darkening, 'D-Did all that I remembered… Did all the things you said mean nothing!?' She thought sobbing so quietly that if Natsu hadn't been beside her he probably wouldn't have heard it.

Natsu smiled slightly his eyes half-lidded as her scent tempted him to sleep, "But over the years as I grew up, I met someone amazing. Someone I can't live without!" he explained tightening his hold on her a little. Natsu nuzzled at her neck, "So my feelings for Lisanna now are that she's just a friend nothing more nothing less." He told her truthfully.

Lucy's shoulders relaxed a little and she felt the pain in her chest slowly fading.

"I want to be with you Lucy; you're the only one I want. The only one I need…" Natsu reassured her as he pulled her up into his arms to hold her to his waist as he stood upright. "No one not even Lisanna could ever change that." His eyes widened when her small hands cupped and he received a kiss on the nose.


	21. Chapter 20- This one

**Reconstruction Checkers!**

**First Critical Grammar Check: ElementalMiko12**

**Second Critical Grammar Check: MarSofTheGalaxies**

This one's better

Lucy beamed feeling a tug on the other end of her pole, "I got one!" she yelled out as she pulled back on the pole harshly. *Snap* "Eh? Kya!" she screamed dramatically as she fell back on her butt. When Lucy noticed the string dangling in front of her face, her cheeks inflated, "Aw… the line snapped again." She said with a frustrated pout over her loss.

This is what had been happening for the last hour; Natsu would no more than sit down by his pole before another bite attacked Lucy's and snapping her line. He mentally chuckled, 'It seems even little Lucy isn't the greatest at fishing.' He thought remembering how whenever he'd bring Lucy fishing this would always happen back then too. The one time she actually caught a fish she'd pulled the pole back so hard that the fish flung out of the water flying towards her and gave her a kiss.

Natsu snorted behind his hand as the image of Lucy crying out in disgust as she wiped harshly at the slime on her face. In all his time fishing, he'd never seen such a thing happen… never! But I suppose that was what made it so funny in the first place! Right? Natsu walked over after gathering more fishing line from his tackle box full of fishing equipment. Natsu began working yet again on her fishing pole as Happy started to have a fight with a fish.

~oooOOOooo~

Prince Gilbert sat cross-legged on his throne as his elbow planted on the throne's armrest; he stared dully at the beaten man before him. Jack's little brother was on his knees chained down by a pole. Blood dripped from his beaten face as he panted, "Jack won't do what you say," He told the prince his long bangs drooping over his fiercely narrowed eyes. He couldn't lie; he was frightened… but most of all he was angry because his brother had already been through this before. Couldn't his brother catch a break?!

His older brother Jack had been in this situation once before and it ended badly. Just he was sure this situation would end no differently. His brother's daughter, his niece had been taken hostage to make his older brother do a job for free. His niece had driven her captive crazy with her endless crying for her father and when his brother had returned after the job was done. He'd returned to find the castle abandoned and his daughters murdered body resting on the floor. His brother hadn't wasted anytime tracking the man down. He'd made him suffer tenfold…

After losing his daughter; Jack stopped taking mercenary jobs and only took bodyguard jobs. He'd taken up extra effort to make sure never to kill again… To his brother Jack his daughter Emily had been all he had since her mother died after falling ill not long after giving birth to her.

Prince Gilbert stared amused, "I'm very aware of that…" he told him closing his eyes giving him a shrug of the shoulders as he spoke. Gilbert held up his left hand and snapped his fingers loudly just once. Two well-built guards raced in front of him holding a large sheet of glass, "I see that you're already aware of how this will end as well." He said intrigued by the younger brothers angered eyes.

Before anything more could be said Prince Gilbert snickered evilly flicking a red colored marble over the glass with ease. It zoomed over bouncing off the tiled floor once before smashing into the younger man's chest with a bright intensified glow. Smoke spiraled around the room and blood could be seen splattered along the glass as it faded away. Nearby maids screamed in horror as a head rolled across the floor landing in front of a cracked open door.

The body fell forward in a slouch after being beheaded, blood pooled out of the lifeless body, "That's why my friend you'll already be dead when he arrives." He chuckled from his seat as he waved the men holding the glass away. The guards made it to the door just as Prince Gilbert called out, "Send in the maids on your way out; tell them to clean this mess." He told them while staring at his handy work.

The maids rushed in out of fear of being punished if they didn't clean the mess up within a timely manner, "This is what you get Jack; for killing father…" one of the maids heard him mutter to himself as a team of five worked to clean the mess.

~oooOOOooo~

Lucy sat on Natsu's shoulders pouting; she hadn't caught anything! Happy had long since fallen asleep sprawled out on Natsu's head. The sky had darkened considerably on their way home. "How come you guys caught all the fish? What's your secret?" she asked relinquishing her pout as she lightly scratched at Happy's back. Happy purred under her touch.

Natsu let his eyes drift up to the sky, "Because we had you there!" he told her; it wasn't a lie. After some time fishing with them, they'd noticed all their prey would gather at that very spot to fish below her rod. They would swarm around her since she was such an easy target. So Natsu and Happy would cast near her a lot of times causing them to confuse their lines with hers resulting in them catching an insane amount of fish. He could feel her look of disbelief staring at the back of his head. In the distance, he heard faded music in the distance, "That's right … I forgot the Magnolia's festival was tonight…" he said his thoughts.

This caught Lucy's attention, "Festival?! Can we go? Please! Please! Please!" Lucy begged.

Happy sat up and yawned, "Are we home yet? I wanna sleep…" he muttered rubbing at his eyes. His ears twitched lightly hearing music before his eyes got big with excitement, "Natsu the festival! We'll never have this chance again!" He asked. As they got deeper into the town they could see the bright lights, exploding fireworks, various style of magical scripts being cast, and confetti fluttering about.

"What do you mean little buddy?" Natsu questioned pondering the idea of going. The Master had given him strict orders not to participate in the festival yesterday when he visited the Guild looking for Wendy, but then again he didn't say anything about them going to the festival as normal citizens of Magnolia…

Lucy looked down at the young cat in confusion; this was a festival, right? Weren't those yearly? Why wouldn't they have the chance to attend?

"We're always a part of the festivals, but Master said he wanted us to focus on keeping an eye on Lucy! So that means rather than having to see the festival from a float we can actually be normal for once and see it from the ground!" Happy explained with a big smile as he lightly patted at the top of Natsu's head with his paw. Pointing out a pawed hand; directing Natsu.

Natsu chuckled, "You're right little buddy! You two sure you don't wanna just head home?" he asked looking at the two who'd been so tired they could barely move while they were out in the forest. At the mention of going to the festival, they seemed to have perked right up.

"No! Festival!" Happy and Lucy chanted together.

Lucy paused though deep in thought as they walked closer to the festivities. 'We participated?' she thought wondering what exactly they'd meant. They rounded a corner finding a long line of people gossiping excitedly some even cheering for some reason. Natsu stepped out of the long alleyway and looked around at all the street vendors.

Natsu was thankful they'd stopped at his home to unload the fish into his empty fridge. Not that he ever stayed at his own place on the edge of Magnolia anymore, but he did have plans to bring Lucy back there so they could properly cook the fish with the use of his outdoors equipment. If there was one food he was good at cooking, it was definitely fish.

A large float started down the street causing Lucy to stare wide-eyed as everyone bounced about cheering as Fairy Tail members walked in front of the float firing off various magic creating colorful displays of fireworks in its wake. "T-This…" Lucy muttered eyeing the float. She watched as Mirajane waved at her from the top of the float when she seen them sitting in the crowd. Natsu's ears twitched at her voice, "I-I remember this." She said staring as the float slowly passed them. Other members noticed her and waved.

Lucy chuckled, "Natsu, let's show them how this is really done!" she told him, her face breaking out in a mischievous grin as she watched the minor fireworks display their friends were putting on.

Natsu smiled a little, "Well… I guess that's technically not participating." He stated as he picked her up off his shoulders. He carefully placed her on her feet, ignoring the presence of someone watching them that he'd been feeling since they entered this area. He knelt down grabbing hold of her hand gently and gave the back of her hand a light peak, "Stay close to me okay?" he ordered strictly.

Lucy blushed and absentmindedly nodded as he began to concentrate and held up his palm towards the sky. Lucy closed her eyes; following suit. Two large magic-circles blared to life and several smaller ones appeared in the night sky at an alarming rate. The sky was lit up in a combination of gold and red. Many stared and pointed at the two. Lucy and Natsu opened their eyes and the spell activated with a pulse that echoed through everyone within a block radius.

For a moment, everything was still. Everything was quiet. This had been a technique he and Lucy had been working on for the past year. This year if they'd been in the festival they were supposed to be set in an almost a beauty and the beast kind of theme. Except rather than there being a beast Natsu was supposed to be her fire-breathing Prince charming.

Levy had fun with the storyline. It'd taken her a day to write out, but weeks to fully edit it to her ultimate liking. She'd even planned out fake battle scenes they could perform on the floats stage! Lucy stared watching as lower magic-circles shot delayed shots while the high altitude magic-circles remained as a constant flare beaming up into the sky. From their feet small firefly magical orbs fluttered up into the air lightly popped as they got to a certain height in the sky. The word's Fairy Tail displayed the night. Cheering increased at the bright display.

~oooOOOooo~

Jack looked at Natsu as he lightly patted Lucy's head as he told her she did a good job before the three went to go raid the concession stands. He tightened his fists, 'I…'

"_Ahaha, daddy look! look!" a small petit child cried out jumping up and down excitedly pointing at a festival shooting game. The booth was littered with stuffed toys._

"_You want that one Emily?" Jack asked pointing to the biggest prize of all. Emily nodded happily. Jack smiled skimming through his wallet for loose change before plopping it down on the table with a jingle and a scrape as he dropped his hand on the table pushing it closer to the booths tenant. Sometime later, Jack frowned in frustration as they stood at the edge of the street eating some food as his daughter hugged a teddy bear she hadn't asked for. "I'm sorry honey…" Jack softly spoke his apologies._

_He'd tried so desperately to get her the giant plushy she'd desired. "It's okay daddy, I like this one better!" she said with a cheeky smile. That only brightened as the Guild residing in Magnolia shot off fireworks._

"_Y-You do?" Jack asked surprised; she'd wanted the big one right? "Why? I thought the other one was the one you wanted?" He interrogated curiously. Paying no mind to the large float display slowly running along the street or the members of the Guild dancing in the road and on the float as they displayed their creativeness with their magical powers._

"_I did, but this one's better cause you got it for me, daddy!" Emily beamed happily *Boof* as a stream of magical power exploded in various colors lighting up his daughter face and dark brown hair as she still clung the small bear tightly against her chest._

Tears clung to his eyes as the memory faded away the images of Lucy and Natsu replaced them. "I-I can't do this…" he mumbled tightening his hand around the marble in his pocket. He'd return to the Prince, he'd take whatever punishment Gilbert would give him for his failure, and have him exchange his life for that of his little brothers if he had too.


	22. Chapter 21- The twisted prince

**Reconstruction Checkers!**

**First Critical Grammar Check: ElementalMiko12**

**Second Critical Grammar Check: MarSofTheGalaxies**

The twisted prince

They'd just gotten home from the festival within the hour. Happy bounced out of the bathroom as Lucy chased out after him with a towel in hand. He'd taken a bath with her and was soaked as he laughed childishly running away from Lucy, slipping and sliding across the hardwood floor as he tried to avoid being caught. He left little droplets of water in his wake, leaving a minor mess for her to have to clean afterward.

Lucy huffed pouting as Happy evaded her yet again, 'Boys are so childish.' The small girl concluded. Lucy sighed watching him hide from her; she could hear him giggling and see his wagging tail from around the corner. She smiled a little clutching a fist full of her small white tank-top as she stepped forward feeling her long mint green pajama pants tickle her ankles at the movement as she tiptoed closer to him.

She heard the water that had been running stop indicating that Natsu had finished refilling the bath for himself. Lucy froze when an image of her and Natsu bathing together crossed her mind. Her cheeks exploded infected by a sea of redness. This shouldn't surprise her… she'd remember many similar images… Lucy shook her head to wipe the image of her sitting between Natsu's legs with her back resting against his warm chest. 'His arms look so tight around me.' She thought as her mind unconsciously took in the image tracing every muscle.

Lucy slapped a hand to her face, 'I feel like such a perv!' she thought harshly. Her blonde hair was still dripping a little. She shook her head again and turned her attention to catching the elusive Happy. She'd caught him this time with ease by flinging the towel over him to confuse him as she released one of her Spirits from the Celestial World. Happy pushed off the towel making a break for it.

When Happy had seen her, he rushed away laughing not realizing that he'd been caught by the extra fur by the back of his neck by none other than Virgo who'd just sat on her knees holding him as he ran from Lucy in midair. It wasn't until he opened his eyes that he realized the jig was up; he flashed Lucy a nervous beaming smile when he saw her holding the dry towel over her shoulder with crossed arms tapping her foot. "Will that be all Princess?" Virgo asked when Lucy nodded she continued, "Then would you like to punish me now?"

Lucy paused her head slowly turning to her started, "Wha? No of course not!" she yelped out in surprise by what her Spirit had asked, resting one hand on her hip while the other slapped itself to her face. "Thank you, Virgo, that will be all," Lucy muttered behind her palm letting it slide down her face with a slight smile. 'T-That's right… this is how she always is.' She thought watching Virgo nod as she bowed before vanishing in a golden light.

Lucy caught Happy before he could fall and drop to the floor. Happy sat cross-legged with crossed arms in her palms with a childish pout, "That wasn't fair Lucy!" he whined her.

Lucy giggled picking the towel up from the floor with her free hand, lifting it up to her face she pointed up smartly with her index finger as she flashed him a wink, "All's fair in love and war my little friend." She told him. He stuck his tongue out at her with squinted eyes. She shook her head dropping the small towel over his head and began to dry him off, "Let's get you dried off before you catch a cold." She smiled.

Happy peeked out from the towel with one open eye, 'S-She almost acts like…'

_He'd had another one that day… that's why he was here, "Come here Happy, I'll dry you off!" Lucy told him; he'd gotten to her house an hour ago just before she'd usually go to sleep. They'd only recently gotten back from a Guild Quest so when he'd come today he'd been slightly embarrassed to find she was just about to get in the shower. Somehow he'd gotten talked into taking a bath with her._

_Lucy tossed a towel over his head softly massaging the rough fabric against his fur so the cloth would soak up most of the water. "Why? I'm a cat I'll dry off in no time?" Happy questioned silently enjoying the treatment._

_Lucy smiled slightly when she felt him purring under her touch, "Can't have you catching a cold on me now can I." she said simply. Something about it gave off a tone of motherly worry._

"Happy?" Lucy's voice jolted him back to the real World.

Happy blushed looking over at Lucy who was currently sitting beside him on the bed eating some blue Cotton Candy they'd bought from a street vendor at the festival on the way back to her apartment. Lucy turned to him holding a piece out to him with a smile, "Here try some!" she told him.

Happy shook his head from side to side with a small smile before inching his way over to her. He plopped down with folded arms across her lap. He was tired… "Lucy is it okay if I stay like this till I fall asleep?" he asked.

Lucy ate the piece she'd torn off for him, "Sure" she told him with a smile as she rested her free hand over his back lightly rubbing his fur with light fingers.

~oooOOOooo~

The maids had just finished cleaning the bloody floor and the guards were in the process of taking out the man's body which was now wrapped up in a rug. One of the terrified maids who'd witnessed the display of violence stared into space with wide eyes, "Why? Why are we doing this my Prince?" she asked.

His eyes uncaringly diverted from the once bloody mess on the floor to the woman who spoke. Normally if a maid would have spoken out in such a manner he'd have killed them on the spot, but he couldn't do that… not to this one. She was the daughter of his mother's maid and… and what? He wasn't quite sure himself… Gilbert stood from his throne walking in front of the woman.

His eyes scanned her body with his eyes for a moment before meeting her eyes. His fingers grabbed her chin as he stared at her with lustful eyes, "Meet me in my bedchambers." He told her. His eyes seemingly daring her to disobey him as he walked away with a sickening sneer. He had something to do…

He walked out of the entrance to the castle stopping at the trash can that held the rug that contained the body of Jack's brother. Gilbert grabbed the decapitated head by the hair tugging it out, 'he should be here soon.' The Prince thought as he walked towards the gates to await Jack's return.

~oooOOOooo~

Jack had run the whole way there… he'd expected many things, but this was not one of them! Jack's knees buckled as he stared at his brothers head that Prince Gilbert held up like a trophy.

"I knew you wouldn't do it." He sneered simply throwing the head in front of him. The eyes stared at him dulled over with death, but wide with fear and terror. Jack growled angrily as he launched forward whipping his hand forward tossing the red marble, "You son of a…" *Boom*

Jack glared with wild eyes at where Gilbert had once stood, 'So that's what it would do…' he thought. Feeling anger boiling in his veins; that kind of death was too quick for him… too painless for Jack's liking.

"_Dad *sob* dy please don't *sob* kill people *sob* anymore!" Emily cried into her father's shoulder after she'd just accidently witness her father at work._

"_Does it make you sad?" he questioned as he held her in his arms watching as the body drained of blood beside them. She nodded against his shirt weakly as she sobbed into his shirt, "Then I'll be a bodyguard; I'll protect people. I promise this will be the last time I kill someone…" He vowed, bringing his hand up to lightly pat her head, "Would you like that?" he asked. Emily nodded…_

Jack's fist tightened, 'Dammit, I'm really a no good father; I keep breaking my promise to you!' he thought watching as the smoke cleared. He was surprised to see nobody left in its wake; had the blast really been that powerful?

*shing* Jack felt a pain through his neck… Jack gasped coughing up blood as a long blade exited from the front of his throat shining with a red crimson liquid leaking off the blades edges. "Did you honestly believe you could use my own power against me?" Prince Gilbert asked amused. Gilbert lifted his right leg planting his shoe on Jack's back, "Aren't you foolish?!" he said sarcastically as he kicked Jack's body forward to retrieve his sword.

Blood drained from the hole in his throat and leaked out of the corners of his mouth as he wheezed. When the Prince took his foot off his back as Jack fell forward on his stomach the blood began to pool slowly around Jack's motionless body. Gilbert smirked evilly running the blade over Jack's leg hard enough to slit his clothing and skin. Jack screamed out in pain but ended up choking on his blood in the process. Gilbert's smirk widened, "This is for my father!" he informed Jack loudly with crazed eyes as he raised his sword high above his head.

Jack gasped as the sword was brought down again, but this time, it Gilbert sunk the sharp blade down into the earth's surface. Jack suddenly found it was even harder to breath; he could feel his lungs beginning to fill with blood… He was going to die. Gilbert kneeled down in front of him, "I won't finish you, but only because I want you to feel pain till the very end." He explained looking down at Jack emotionless. Before getting up to make his journey back to his bedchambers where no doubt… she'd be waiting for him just as he'd ordered. Licking his lips in anticipation of what was to come; he had one more thing to finish up before heading back to his bedchambers before…

He walked back into the castle with bloodied clothes everyone just stared in horror but didn't bother to ask what had happened. They all had a sneaky suspicion as to what he'd done. One of the hired help slipped out unnoticed by the Prince and followed the blood trail. It was there she found Jack gasping for air.

Meanwhile, inside the castle, Prince Gilbert greeted his new hired help with a grin. The new face grinned back, "Took out the trash I see!" the man said. He had short white combed back hair and a few stubborn spiky bangs fell between his eyes no matter how many times he fixed it.

Prince Gilbert nodded, "Indeed I did!" he replied as he withdrew a cloth from his pocket and began cleaning the blade of his sword. Once he finished he sheathed the sword and dug within his coat pocket pulling out two photos, "These are your targets! Capture the girl unharmed! But Natsu Dragneel…" paused tilting his head back to look at the new man he'd hired, "Kill him and anyone else who dares to get in your way! Am I clear Richard?" he asked with a look that said he wouldn't pull up with any bullshit.

Richard looked up his orange eyes locking with Gilbert's, "Crystal." He replied unfazed by the glare cast his way.

Gilbert nodded wiggling his finger over the fabric tied around his neck, "I will be taking my leave now; I have some urgent business to attend to." He informed Richard as he turned on his heels walking towards the double white doors leading to the staircase. Gilbert tugged his tie off his neck roughly tossing it to the floor without a care before beginning to shrug off his coat also allowing it to fall lifelessly onto the staircase. He found himself racing the rest of the way the more he thought about what was awaiting him within his chambers.

He licked his lips and pulled his shirt over his shoulders nearly jerking his father's heirloom from his neck. It was all he had left of him… He threw the shirt to the floor. The image of her fully matured breast and firm rear turned him on as he fought to get his pants off while running down the corridor to his room with his pants down to his knees. He kicked them down managing to kick them off his ankles with a few irritated hops. Now in nothing, but tight black briefs as he skids to a halt in front of his door.

He opened the door grinning when a naked form stood within the middle of his room awaiting his arrival. It wasn't a surprise really. She was his maid, after all, so she had to heed his every command whether she wanted to or not. He closed the door and roughly. He grabbed hold of her arm, the Prince slammed her back into the door…

He kissed her neck hungrily, "Prince, wait!" She protested not wanting to let him touch her without getting the information she wanted. That was their deal after all!

Prince Gilbert pulled back with annoyed narrowed eyes, "What?!" he growled at the unwanted interruption.

She had to know… They had to know… They were all counting her to dig out the answers from this selfish Prince. A part of her felt disgusted that this had been the only way she'd been able to pull information from this man. So far he'd managed to answer her questions without actually giving her the answer she wanted! And it was pissing her off every time he did it! She'd make sure he'd answer her questions properly this time and choose her words carefully, "Do you plan on taking care of Lucy Heartfilia like you promised?"

Gilbert's eyes glared, "Curiosity killed the cat you know," he told her roughly grabbing her by her face and tilted her chin up. The Prince's eyes wandered lustfully over the maids exposed skin. He leaned close to her ear, "But I might just tell you… if you can take care of me." He told her pressing himself against her to elaborate what he means as if she wasn't already aware of his conditions to answering her questions. Gilbert grinned when she gave a submissive sigh; he reached down to his waist pulling down his tight briefs allowing them to drop to his ankles. The young lustful Prince's breath tickled her ear as his now fully unclothed form stood before her, "Spread them." He ordered running his free hand up the back of her thigh to her plump but tight ass.


	23. Chapter 22- The deal

A/N** !Warning!**: Just an FYI the ending went a little *cough* left… at some point. (So, note a mild sexual scene)

**Reconstruction Checkers!**

**First Critical Grammar Check: ElementalMiko12**

**Second Critical Grammar Check: MarSofTheGalaxies**

~oooOOOooo~

The deal

Natsu walked out of the bathroom massaging the towel into his hair roughly with nothing but loose black pajama pants to cover himself.

Lucy quickly looks down to Happy when she found herself staring at his half naked form. She found it very distracting… Happy had fallen asleep sitting beside her; he was snoring peacefully from her lap with half of his body draped over her leg.

'Happy's asleep already?!' Natsu thought staring at his buddy's sleeping form still rubbing at his moistened strands of hair. His brown orbs shifted to Lucy's to find her staring at him and proceeded to watch as Lucy quickly dropped her gaze to Happy.

_Lucy rolled her eyes, "Oh, you mean sex?" she said as if it wasn't that big of a deal._

_Natsu stopped struggling and slowly turned his wide-eyed gaze to her completely shocked. How did Lucy know that word? Was she still mentally seven years old?!_

"_So Lucy you consented to Natsu…" Gray asked his face slowly turning redder and redder as he continued._

_Lucy stopped at the base of the tree kneeling down, "I didn't stop him, so yeah guess I did." She informed them. Judging from that dream she'd had she was very much sure she'd consented without a doubt. Lucy scratched at her cheek deep in thought. Besides… she knew Natsu wouldn't make her do something she didn't agree to._

'T-That's right… now would be the best time to ask just how much about us she'd remembered.' He thought. Natsu blushed, the damp towel forgotten resting on top of his head as he stepped over. The bed creaked a little under the added weight as he occupied her opposing free side. That's right he'd forgotten he was supposed to fix that! 'Wait rewind! Oh, right I was going to…' he thought turning to look at her. "Say, um Luce about us… how much do you remember?" he asked staring down at her smaller form.

Lucy's hand froze in place growing even more flustered at the question. She stared down at the floor unable to stop from smiling as she leaned against his arm, "Enough to know I'm yours and your mine." She replied happily. When he didn't say anything else she tilted her head back to see his face.

Natsu face lit up in flames as his face twisted in embarrassment as he stared down at his lap, "So, um you even remember," he paused as he remembered loving Lucy throughout the night when they found the time to secretly do so. Natsu's forced his eyes to meet hers, "us doing that too?" he muttered as he searched her eyes for the truth.

Lucy raised an eyebrow, "You mean the sex?" she questioned laughing when Natsu jaw dropped and the flames that'd flickered not so tamely on his cheeks engulfed his face in its entirety. Natsu looked away shyly and nodded still looking at her from the corner of his eye. Lucy's hand slipped over his intertwining their fingers, "I remember our first time… but nothing more than that so far." she confirmed for him flashing him a strangely mature smile.

"I-I see…" Natsu's blush lightened a couple shades letting his hand give hers a light squeeze, "We should get some sleep; we have to go talk to Levy tomorrow to see if she found anything in the Guild's archives about this curse." He changed the subject not so discreetly as he scratched at his cheek. Natsu turning to look back at Lucy to find her half asleep leaning against his shoulder. Natsu smiled a little leaning down enough to kiss the top of her head. He was startled when he pulled back to see Lucy was awake again, "Oh, sorry I thought you were sleeping and I …" he apologized as Lucy picked up Happy from her lap laying him on her pillow.

"It's okay," She reassured him watching as Happy instantly snuggled into her pillow. Lucy turned back to him abruptly and lightly pushed him back onto the bed hovering over him. Steam evaporated from Natsu's cheeks as she climbed on top of him resting on his exposed chest.

She could hear his heart pounding against his ribcage almost singing to her like a lullaby; he spoke half her name before she cut into his sentence, "If you don't mind can you hold me like you would if I was me…?" she asked her eyes were droopy and barely open as the heat radiating of Natsu willed her to fall asleep. She wanted to remember the feeling of being loved and wanted which it always brought her.

Natsu's ears twitched at her words and he smiled faintly, "What are you talking about dummy?" he began putting his arms around being careful not to crush her with his near limitless strength. Lucy wanted to look up at him, but she was far too tired to move. Natsu tightened his hold a little resting his cheek against her forehead, "You are you and no matter what form you take I'll always hold you this way."

~oooOOOooo~

It hurt to breathe… what was wrong? 'Oh that's right I…I…' he thought in his barely conscious state.

"_I knew you wouldn't do it," He said simply throwing the head in front of him. The eyes stared at him dulled over with death, but wide with fear and terror._

Those words haunted him, 'Do what? I don't remember…' he thought as he groggily sitting up too quickly causing him to fall back slightly clutching at his throat. His breath caught in his throat as his eyes widened the pain in his throat mildly forgotten as the pain in his head grow stronger with each passing moment as images flicked through his head like movie clips being played on various TV screens with himself. And all he could do was stand dumbstruck smack dab in the middle of all of it.

The pain finally stopped… His crying hadn't ceased… He sat up slowly his long black hair framing his face as he ignored the pain in his throat. He brought his hand up slowly clapping his hand to his face. Anger boiled in his veins and his rage twisted his face into a demonic expression

"S-Sir…" A tired, but nervous voice spoke from beside him, "You shouldn't sit up yet! The Mons… I mean Master did a real number on you!" she spoke again a little less shy now that she seen blood beginning to seep from the once newly placed bandages.

'The Master?' he thought dropping his hand from his face turning his glare to the beautiful woman, "So you're one of that pricks servants?! Let me guess he wanted you to save me so he could try to…" he yelled out, stopping when he began to feel the sharp pains again.

"Of course not! Now sit still so I can change your bandages!" She argued back getting in his face glaring back at him. What confused him was how rather than being filled with anger her orbs stared at him worriedly through that spitfire glare of hers.

This confused him greatly… He absentmindedly allowed the woman to change his bandages with a slight hint of a blush coating his cheeks as he felt her soft delicate fingers graze over his skins tender wound. He turned his head away observing where they were; it looked like a garden shack, "S-So then why did you do all this?" he asked his tone much softer with the slightest bit of interest.

"I hate trying to figure out a reason as to why the Prince kills," She told him as she carefully and skillfully cleaned out his wounds. She was decent at when it came to first-aid and she knew a little Healing Magic! Though the most she could do is activate the blood's clotting process faster. He'd been lucky his damage wasn't so harsh if it had been any worse she wouldn't have been able to do anything to help him. As strange as it may be the Prince's ultimate goal of wanting him to die a slow and painful death was actually quite the blessing.

Jack's brow twisted in confused as he looked down at her as she put new bandages around his injured neck.

The servant of his enemy looked at him curiously, "Do I really need to find you a reason as to why I saved you?" she asked staring up at him with an emotion filling her eyes that he couldn't place.

Jack's first instinct was to shake his head from side to side, but he realized quickly if he did such a thing it would mess up her all the work she'd just done. Jack's blushed darkened as he realized how close their faces were, "N-No." he stuttered. They were silent again for a bit before he decided to ask, "What's your name?" he questioned slightly curious.

"Molly, good now that we have the intro settled; I need to go get some medical herbs from the garden for your leg Jack. Sadly, my powers can't close wounds or heal torn muscles, though it did wonders on your heavy bleeding both externally and internally." Molly explained as she grabbed the pail full of water gathering several bloodied rags within it.

"H-How do you know my name?" Jack asked to which she rolled her eyes at him.

"You did work for that monster once upon a time remember?" Molly reminded him indicating Prince Gilbert without actually saying so.

Jack stared at her, "That monster… What a suitable title." He muttered in a serious tone. 'Actually, it was suitable the young man's deceased father as well.' He heard the door creak open… "Thank you." His voice made her pause at the door. He watched her smile a little before giving a brief nod as she walked out of the shack to go collecting.

Jack's eyes wandered when she left; he couldn't help, but stare at the odd looking garden shack. Was it normal for them to have beds in them? 'Does that mean she sleeps here?' he wondered feeling a peg of guilty instantly. When he'd woken up she'd been right beside him… He stared at the small stool by his bedside that looked ridiculously uncomfortable. Had she really been sleeping next to him on that thing all this time?! Now he felt bad… just how long had he been out? And how long had she been resting there in that uncomfortable chair waiting for him to wake up?

~oooOOOooo~

The maid felt disgusted as she tied off her robe, covering herself from the young prince's wandering eyes, "Alright Prince Gilbert I've paid the toll I believe it's time to begin paying up your end." She requested boldly. His eyes shifted from scanning over her now covered body to her face with a mild glare and a strange hinting look of amusement. Not really caring she set her focus on gathering information, "Why are you holding that young girl hostage in the dungeon? And why are you so hell bent on getting the Heartfilia girl?" she questioned harshly.

Prince Gilbert glared at the girls questioning nature though he had to admit he liked their little arrangement. Amazing sex and all he had to do was answer a relatively pointless question, "Straight to the point I see. Well since you did pay the toll I suppose as much as I hate explaining my motives I must be a man and keep my word." He spoke up proudly.

She paused at his words, 'Be a man huh…' she sweat dropped with closed eyes, a small vein popped up under her skin twitching in annoyance as he considered himself to be a man, after all, he had done. All the lives he'd snuffed out for his own sick satisfaction! She bowed her head her bangs overshadowing her eyes as they glared at him, 'I wonder if you even know what that's actually like…' she thought harshly.

"I want the Princess as my wife! And I will use Jude Heartfilia's knowledge to help me achieve that goal, however, the knowledge I seek from him does not come free." He stated effortlessly kicking the covers down with his feet as he stood up completely exposed to her. Gilbert walked around her like a pray surveying its target. Grabbing some of the maid's hair much to her disgust and sniffed it, "You see little Terri isn't yet of marrying age, but Mr. Heartfilia you see has a way around such a trivial law." He explained.

She could see a slow grin stretching over his face and it gave her the creeps. She had more questions but knew if she asked she'd have to pay a toll for an answer.

He stopped behind her clapping his hand to the slightly exposed thigh just below her short robe letting his hand slowly ride up her leg, "Our deal is simply that I impregnate his daughter with a baby boy and support her and the child for the rest of their lives." He whispered in her ear seductively.

She quickly hopped away repeating the reason she was even here doing this in her head. She couldn't get angry, she needed to get information. She also needed to help that child escape as well. By knowing his plan no matter how trivial it was she'd be able to figure out how they were going to plan the escape!

Prince Gilbert snickered at her jumpiness moving closer to her again, this time, bring his hand up to cup her cheek. "However, once I get what I want that will stop. I'll take them out the moment I have the Terri all to myself." He explained his eyes growing wilder and the grin stretching further across his face.

It had taken absolutely everything she had to keep her attitude in check after hearing his words. How she wanted to kick him where the sun didn't shine…

She backed away from his touch again, but by the look on his face it only seemed to make him happier as she attempted to turn down his advances, "And once that little brother of hers is out of my way… Not only will I have control of the Town of Onibus, but the Town of Lupinus and all of the Heartfilia estate as well, and best of all no one will be able to stop me!" he replied licking his lips as he stepped closer again resulting her taking another step back.

"I see…" she spoke softly taking another step back, 'That's all you're doing this for…?' she thought watching him advance on her again. She jumped startled when her back came into contact with the wall, "I think I'll take my leave." The maid said quickly trying to slip passed the smiling Prince.

He blocked her way with ease by slamming his left hand against the wall near her head making her flinch, "I don't think so you're not leaving just yet…" he laughed at her hooking his right hand's index finger over the loose knot that kept the robe from exposing her to him. He gave it a gentle tug making it come undone revealing her exposed body again, "You only paid me for one question my sweet!~" he reminded her a little too sweetly reminding her of the fact that she'd actually asked two questions before he claimed her lips hungrily.

He pushed her back roughly against the wall as he did this, grinding his midsection against her, a pleased moan escaped his lips as he began to feel himself harden once again. Wanting to wait no longer for his prize Prince Gilbert grabbed the girl's legs hoisting her up to his waist with an impatient pant as he felt his temperature rising he entered her attacking her insides mercilessly for the second time in one night. He was going to ensure she wouldn't be moving for a while after tonight.


	24. Chapter 23- A single touch

**Reconstruction Checkers!**

**First Critical Grammar Check: ElementalMiko12**

**Second Critical Grammar Check: MarSofTheGalaxies**

A single touch

Porlyusica stared at the tall mansion she hadn't visited since Layla's passing. Jude Heartfilia had managed to get back on his feet and returned to the Heartfilia estate, leaving the Guild that was so precious to him once again to return to something that held far more value to him. She was quite shocked to find him tending to Layla's garden that she'd loved so much when she was still alive. It was strange to see him so close to it… considering she'd known the man to be highly allergic to a few of them. Layla use to always tend to this garden with tender love and care. 'I guess this is his way of being near her again. With her body still being at Love and Lucky and all.' The pinkette thought taking note to the hives that were breaking out over his skin, but still he continued tending to them with a loving gentle touch.

Porlyusica's eyes softened taking notice to the lonely look that adorning his features as a soft breeze swept by, a few loose flower petals were whisked away into the slowly darkening morning sky. She shook her head, stepping through the green field of clean cut grass. As she got closed the distance between them, she couldn't help but notice how much older he'd gotten since she'd last seen him. It caused her almost wonder… if her best friend had lived what would she look like now? "Jude…" Porlyusica started stopping to stand a few feet away from him. The exposed areas of his skin were red due to his extreme exposure to the sun's harmful rays.

Jude Heartfilia turned to her glaring at first; not recognizing the voice that had called him. When his eyes landed on his wife's best friend though they softened and flashed her a small sad smile, "Porlyusica… never thought I'd see you here again. How are you?" he questioned as he stood up taking off a thick pair of gardening gloves.

Porlyusica hand whipped forward *slap* blood red eyes narrowed at him in anger, "What in the hell is wrong with you?!" she shouted watching as his face jerked away from her because of the sheer force put behind her hand. Porlyusica flinched at the sharp pain it brought her, but her mind flashed back to the daughter Layla and Jude brought into this world. With that in mind suddenly the pain began to get duller and duller. This pain was nothing… in comparison to the pain caused by that spell.

Jude was rather surprised by the immense force Porlyusica had put behind that one shot; he was certain it would leave quite an impressive mark on his cheek. He could feel it stinging with life still even as he turned to face to her slowly with widened eyes. He could see it in her eyes… She knew… She knew what he'd done. Jude's eyes found the ground, the lack of sunlight on his face caused a simple tilt of the head to create a looming shade over his face as his face contorted in pain from heavy thoughts.

"How could you do that to your daughter?! To Layla's daughter!" Porlyusica screamed so angrily that her voice actually gave off an echo. He wouldn't be surprised if the village five miles away hadn't heard her. He saw her fists tighten at her side before she raised them. It wasn't that he couldn't stop her advances… It was that he didn't want to stop her. The harsh punch to the cheek sent him reeling backward. Porlyusica watched him fall back on his butt without a hint of regret at what she'd just done.

Jude sat up slowly but didn't get up to his feet. He remained quiet and didn't get angry even as he carefully reached his free hand up to touch his sore and soon to be swollen cheek. He'd suspected something like this if she were to have found out. "I just wanted her to be able to have a high-quality life and be safe," Jude explained his actions squeezing the grass between his fingers tightly ignoring the blood he could feel trickling out of the corner of his lips, "I regret doing it…" he told her suddenly.

Porlyusica's eyes narrowed, "You never regret anything… So, why start now?" she yelled at him angrily. She'd never known this man to feel even an ounce of regret! Even if something he was doing would tarnish a life. He'd never once cared before, so why now?!

Jude tightened his grip on the innocent grass further causing his knuckles to go white due to loss of circulation, "Your right I usually don't regret things, but this I can honestly say that I do!" He shouted back. He was angry, but not at anyone else… he was angry at himself! He'd been such a fool; he knew that now… He'd only recently started piecing together Prince Gilbert's game; thanks to a young maid that he'd hired to be Lucy's personal servant. He rehired her knowing how close the young woman had been to his daughter; he asked her to infiltrate Gilbert's castle. True to her word to do whatever she could to ensure Lucy was in no danger she'd send mail at least once a day revealing just a little more of Gilbert's plot. "I don't know all the details, but I know that once he gets what he wants…" he began tears of regret flooding the rim of his eyes, "he plans to kill Lucy!"

Porlyusica crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, "Wow, I never thought that's all it would take to make you regret a decision." she said surprised by the knowledge. When Jude shook his head she had to admit she was baffled. She hadn't expected their be more that caused the iced over business man to have such a huge revelation. Then again she hadn't expected him to have a revelation at all! Not without some outside influence… What stirred up this change she had to wonder…?

With a few misplaced spaghetti thin blonde bangs dripping down his face from their usually well glued down spots. Jude shook his head releasing a half smile, "No… I started to question myself back then…" he mumbled with a trembling voice, the tears that had clung to his eye's rim so long slithered down his cheeks. That's right… It was at that moment he began wondering about his own actions, "It was when that young man… Natsu, I believe she calls him. When he came in rushing in to protect her no matter who his opponent might have been." He explained to her. The boy's facial expression made him remember a time in his life when he'd been faced with the same dilemma. It brought him back to the day it'd happened to his wife… Layla Heartfilia. They'd been close for some time since they were just kids in fact! She'd accepted him as such even though he was only one of her lowly tending servants. It had been her seventeenth birthday…

_Jude's heart stopped when heard Layla's loud scream of his name which echoed the long servant filled hallway. He had never run so quickly down that long corridor to her bedroom not caring who he shoved out of his way to get there; when noticed odd flashes of lights it only urged him to push past his limitations and run faster. Jude could see his beloved's father and two strange men that he had never seen before exiting Layla's room. "Get your hands off me! Daddy! Daddy help! Help me please!" Jude heard her screaming from within the room and his heart sank._

_Before the door could be shut completely he rammed the men out of his way kicking the door open to see a tall man advancing into the room. Jude ignored the angered shouting of the man of the household; his employer. Jude saw a fast motion from his right barely dodging the older man's arm that had smashed into the door causing Layla's father to writhe in pain. The sound of clothing ripping caught his ears as the two other men grabbed him slamming him to the wall allowing Layla's father ample time to shut the door. Jude and the two men struggled, but their fight ended quickly as Jude slammed their heads into each other and shoved Layla's father down the hallway several feet away._

_Not caring that the older man's back slammed into the stand holding up a lone vase, nor that the vase dropped down breaking over his head possibly causing a concussion. Immediately, he tried opening the door; it hadn't been long before he realized it was locked from the inside, "Get off of me!" Layla cried out. Standing on shaky legs Layla's father rushed towards him; Jude quickly kicked in the door with a strength he never known he possessed._

_What he witnessed as he entered the room both shocked and upset him. Layla looked like a child again and worse some older guy had her nude form tied down to her bed as he struggled to remove his own clothes. Not even thinking anymore he rushed into the room dodging Layla's father's oncoming fist. Jude planting his hand on the end post of the bed. He hopped up swinging his body over Layla's bed clapping his other hand to the footboard of the bed using it to jerk his body back into the old man's general direction. Jude drove his knee into the man's face… hard. So hard he wouldn't be surprised if he'd disfigured his nose or even broke his jaw. Jude spins his body around and lifted his legs up into the air performing a handstand at the foot of Layla's bed before pushing back on the footboard; he landed standing over Layla's legs as the man hit the ground with a loud thud._

_He didn't completely understand what was going on, but he knew one thing! Jude quickly tugged the ties binding her legs loose; stepping backward carefully to work on freeing her hands next while keeping a keen eye on the men in the room. Jude returned to his place in front of her soon after and shrugged off his jacket, dropping it down in of her, "Cover up." Jude ordered her his voice dripping with anger as he glared at the man on the floor who was still struggling to get up._

_Layla's father growled from the door while blood dripped from a wound on his forehead. The red liquid ran down to his chin, "Heartfilia, what the hell is the meaning of this mutiny?!" he shouted at his daughter's servant. Jude watched as his Employer-assisted Duke Harry to his feet. The Duke's hand was clapped over his nose in a poor attempt to cease the profuse bleeding; his nose looked painfully twisted as the blood dripped from the Duke's wrist._

_Jude didn't take his eyes off them even for a second as he knelt down a little, "Are you decent?" he whispered only loud enough for Layla to hear. Layla had long since slipped into the coat offered by the strange man before her! Layla gave a hummed response gasping when he suddenly turned around with a bed shaking stomp and tugged her into his arms. He hopped off the bed making a mad dash for her balcony doors, flinging them door with ease, he jumped over the rail Layla couldn't help it… She screamed loudly clutching her arms around his neck in fear._

~oooOOOooo~

Natsu blushed lightly as they walked to the Guild. Lucy had summoned Plue and was hugging him like he was a little puppy. Wait, Plue was a dog wasn't he? Or maybe it was a girl? He had no clue… What Natsu did know was that their young blue kit companion had woken up to Lucy laying on his chest. This had opened the floodgates for some good old natural payback for Happy since Natsu would always tease him about his attraction to Carla.

Natsu's sandals shifted slightly beneath his feet as they entered the Guildhall. Erza, Gray, and Terri had not returned yet from their Guild Quest. He had only realized why when he asked Mirajane what quest they'd gone on. He almost had to laugh when he remembered how much of a slave driver the guy had been. On that Guild Quest they'd worked for days before he'd finally forked over the money for their hard work in performing several grueling on-stage performances over the course of three ever so tiring days.

He could hear how loud shouts from inside; it had been so quiet lately he'd actually forgotten how rowdy their Guild was. Lucy seemed pretty nervous about stepping inside because of the loud ruckus the seemed to echo beyond the thick wooden double-doored entrance. Natsu flashed her a reassuring smile when she gulped and dashed behind him as his hands landed on the doors cold golden knobs. The unthinkable happened as they stepped into the Guild, Lisanna, who'd been airborne accidentally tackled Natsu into a kiss. She came flying seemingly out of nowhere! Natsu was about to forcefully pull Lisanna off him, but his eyes only had the time to widen and stare shock when a small glowing fist smashed into Lisanna's face sending her flying into a wall with a sickening crack, "Go find your own Prince!"

Lucy's small fist glowed a bright gold as tears trickled from her eyes unwillingly. She found herself unable to stop them. Seeing that had hurt... She could still hear it ringing as Lisanna's back slammed mercilessly in into the Hall's rough wooden walls. Lucy glared through narrowed eyes, "Natsu's my Prince! Mine you hear me?!" she screamed. She couldn't stop the tears... and she didn't know why? Why? W-Why did that hurt so much? Everything around her turned dark… and tremors of pain shot through her head.

_Lucy tapped on her arm impatiently; he should have been back by now. She crossed her right leg over her left revealing a little more of her right thigh at the movement. She was sitting at the table in front of the dinner she'd cooked over an hour ago for them. She had the table decorated with a gourmet dinner, candles, wine glasses and chilled red wine. She watched from across the table as Happy tossed a little in his sleep but didn't wake. Her hair dripped from having just gotten out of the shower. She'd figured Natsu would have been back by the time she'd gotten out and they could have eaten dinner together. Since he'd missed out on the fish cook-out during lunch._

_Lucy sighed getting up, she wouldn't feel any better just standing here... 'Maybe he'll come in while I'm getting dressed?' she thought tugging at the knot at the waist of her pink robe. She slipped the clothing off her shoulders with ease letting it drop to the floor around her feet. Pausing long enough to reassure herself that she was worrying too much. She began to on her black lace undergarments Natsu liked... She paused at her underwear for a second feeling worry grabbing at her. 'W-What if he's injured somewhere? What if... No, you can't think like that! Natsu's fine... Any minute now he'll be home!' she told herself returning to dressing herself._

_When she finished dressing herself worry flooded her system once again; this time, it was worse, she couldn't stand just sitting in her apartment anymore; not with the possibility that Natsu could; in fact, be lying hurt somewhere! She raced out of her home and down the street not caring that she was in pajama pants and a tank-top. Her destination the Guild! If Natsu was hurt; she had little doubt that Lisanna wouldn't bring him there to be treated._

Lucy's knees slammed into the floor as she dropped to the hardwood floor clapping her hands to her head. It hurt so much. Her head felt like it was ready to crack open and her heart like it could shatter at any given minute. Tears leaked off her face hitting the ground like discarded shotgun shells after being fired.

Natsu dropped down to the ground beside her, "Lucy? Lucy?! Lucy what's wrong?!" he tried to reach her, but it was like she couldn't hear him anymore.

_Lucy gasped staring wide-eyed at the scene before her. Natsu was holding Lisanna and judging from the view she got from the back they were kissing! Natsu pulled away only when he heard her gasp and spun to her, "L-Lucy wait, I can explain!" he reaches out as she spun on her heels running away from him. Lucy ran back to her apartment ignoring his obvious yells as he chased after her. "Lucy I didn't! It was all a misunderstanding I swear!" he shouted coming up the stairs a couple steps behind her._

_She slammed the door in his face; he'd barely stopped himself from performing a face-plant. Natsu pounded on the door calling out her name but stopped when he heard her back hit the door. He heard the sound of something sliding; then he heard her not so silent sobs, "Go away Natsu!" she cried._

_She could hear his knuckles make a light pop. A soft thud hit the door as his muffled voice was heard beyond the door that separated them, "D-Do you really want me gone?" he questioned from the other side of the door. When Lucy's only answers were sobs from the other end of the door. Natsu's forehead pressed against the, his face twisted in pain at the things his beloved must be thinking behind this door just beyond his reach. Natsu stepped back with a sad sigh, "If it's what you want…" he whispered. She could hear the hurt laced within his voice…_

_She wasn't ready; not yet… She couldn't be around him right now. The painful suffocating feeling in her chest was crushing her and after seeing whatever that was. She was stuck in an unwanted state of a pitiful betrayed heartbroken lover._

_Lucy felt the urge to get up and stop him, but some invisible force had her glued in place. She wanted to know if he could indeed explain what she'd seen… but fear clung to her like a frightened child. Each footstep he took on his path down the stairs tore at her soul. 'N-No, don't leave that's not what I want!' that's what she wanted to say, but the words simply came out as inaudible sobs as images of what she saw flickered into her mind and the sharp lacerating pain doubled._

Lucy's forehead was planted on the cool floor; just like that day, the endless river of tears couldn't be stopped. Lucy wanted to leave… She wanted to be anywhere but here! She jumped to her feet racing out of the Guildhall and down the open streets of Magnolia before anyone could think to stop her.

It was Natsu who reacted the fastest, dashing out of the doorway after her shrinking form, his eyes widened with panic, "Wait, Lucy, I…" Natsu hacked loudly when an elbow was harshly jabbed into his abdomen. Natsu fell to his knees, 'Lucy…' he thought reaching a hand out for her fading form. Bright beaming orange eyes stared at his current defenseless form; the unknown man's short white hair stood out as he smirked sinisterly touching Natsu's head. Natsu vanished from sight only to come dropping out of the sky as his attacker brought his leg back, he swung it forward catching Natsu before his body hit the ground. Natsu gave off a loud yelped gasp feeling some of his ribs break, fracture, and possibly shatter at the impact; the yelp caught Lucy's ears and, as a result, she turned around.

Natsu's eyes widened as he spat out blood when he cried out in pain, 'N-No Lucy, run get away!' was what he wanted to tell her, but he couldn't speak without choking on his own blood. Seeing Natsu in such a condition. The pain she'd been feeling from remembering was replaced and full blown anger immerged. Dark brown orbs which were normally so cheerful took on a demonic aura more frightening than that of Erza! Without hesitation, Lucy knelt down reaching for her key's.

The sudden burst of anger died when she couldn't find them! She watched as the man let Natsu fell to the ground. Natsu stood-tall clutching his battered abdomen; trying his damnedest to stand on shaky legs. Natsu took labored breaths as he took unbalanced steps towards her, Lucy's heart sank as she reached for her whip, but found that too missing. "Looking for something little one?" she felt a rush of hot air tickle at her ear. She spun around to find the man standing behind her spinning her key's around his right index finger.

Their predator snickered watching as Lucy recognized the other object of hers that he possessed as its end stuck out of his pocket. Natsu's fist shot through him as he vanished into nothing. "Nice try boy," he commented sarcastically reappearing behind him sitting on a nearby blue-mailbox reading a newspaper. "You've never fought a Teleporter have you, my boy?" The white haired man questioned already knowing the answer as he flipping through the papers thin uninteresting pages seemingly bored. The perpetrator touched the mailboxes cool blue metal surface making the object vanish only to reappear high in the sky above Natsu.

Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand pulling her behind him as he quickly caught the object. Gritting his teeth at the vast amount of suffering and torture that single movement caused him. He ignored the agony and took in a wheezing breath before sending it right back. "That's pointless little man!" The older man taunted holding his hand out teleporting the mailbox and the momentum Natsu's strength had given it behind him.

"Natsu!" Lucy running forward feeling something bone-chilling was about to happen. Lucy leaped forward trying to tackle the pinkette to the ground to protect him from something unknown. The mailbox reappeared slamming into the back of Natsu's head before she could make it to him.

'L-Lu-Luc…' he thought, the blow made him see stars as he slumped forward to his knees. Natsu's vision was beginning to fade in and out even so he forced himself to stand again. Orange orbs trailed up to stare at the young man that was trying desperately to save the one he loved.

A hint of sadness flickered behind those bright flame born irises, "I think that's enough pointless fighting boy." he said. He hadn't wanted to do this. He'd been hoping to knock him out with either the immense pain or the blow to the head, but still the young man stood his ground beaten and bloody in front of the small child. 'Forgive me.' He thought, unfolding the paper teleporting a couple pages.

Natsu's eyes widened as he fell backward feeling instantaneous pain in his legs. Natsu spared his legs a glance as he laid out across the brick roadways of Magnolia. Lucy gasped clapping her hands to over her mouth as she stared at Natsu's detached legs that'd been cut off by a mere piece of now blood soaked paper! Lucy ran to Natsu immediately, 'Have to stop the bleeding I have to…' she thought suddenly feeling herself being caught by the back of her shirt. The one that hurt her Natsu throw her over his shoulder, "Natsu!" Lucy screamed with wet eyes, clawing at the man's back trying to desperately to get to the person she loved who laid bleeding to death on the ground.

Natsu's vision blurred due to blood loss, but he reached out to her even as the unknown man teleported into the air getting further and further away with each slow hazy blink, "L-Lucy…" he choked out before passing out. Hearing Lucy's scream's getting further and further away as his consciousness vanished leaving him unable to follow her after her... This time, he'd lost her…


	25. Chapter 24- Protective cellmate

**Reconstruction Checkers!**

**First Critical Grammar Check: ElementalMiko12**

**Second Critical Grammar Check: MarSofTheGalaxies**

Protective cellmate

_Jude raced through the forest having just run out of his employer's estate. He had to locate her… Layla's friend! The one she'd introduced him to that day! _'Yeah, that pink haired chick's a Healing Mage! She'll know what to do!' J_ude panted heavily, he could hear their far away stomps as they chased him through the forests brush. Layla had fainted when he leaped from the balcony; he'd never been more thankful for a thick bush in his life. Though he did get several cuts and scrapes on his arms and back as some sharper branches ripped at his clothes._

_He didn't care all about his shredded and tattered clothes all that mattered was the girl in his arms! He had to get her help! Jude hugged her tightly to him trying to protect her from the clawing branches and the cold pounding rain, "Don't worry Layla we'll fix whatever this is!" he cried out. Stomping through muddy terrain for at least another hour before finally coming across the pinkettes familiar home. "Porlyusica!" Jude started as he rushed up the stairs. He hugged Layla to him with one arm while he pounded on the door, "Open the door quick I…" Jude paused when the door opened to reveal the cranky form of Layla's pink haired best friend in question. Jude blushed he must have just woken her up judging by her messy hair…_

A half an hour after Porlyusica's departure, Jude found himself wondering if he'd just simply imagined everything that had transpired, but deep down a part of him knew she hadn't been a figment of his imagination. No matter how hallucinative he'd becoming lately… Jude sighed, 'What's taking her so long?!' he thought referring to the maid he'd sent to work at Gilbert's castle to investigate.

~oooOOOooo~

Natsu groaned with he shut eyes… his eyes felt so heavy; why couldn't he open them? Was he dead? Had he really died and left Lucy in their clutches?

"Oh my god, Natsu!" he heard Mirajane's shout.

"Gentlemen, if you don't mind lie him across the table and make haste." He picked up Porlyusica's voice next as she neared him.

He felt an odd tingly feeling like someone was pouring water on him, "Child, you heal tissue and bone damages I'll heal any muscle and organ damages!" the yells and shouts were difficult to make out.

'Maybe I'm not as dead as I thought…' he thought, his once sealed shut eyes shot open as pain radiated throughout his body and a pain filled cry erupted from his throat. Several Guild Members jumped to Porlyusica's command when she told them to hold him still as his body began to go through flailing spasms. He could feel it. His torn muscle tissues linking back together, his fractured and shattered bones repairing themselves at such an alarming rate it caused an insane amount of pain, organ's that had been punctured by bone fragments edges healed quickly and almost painlessly as everything began to come to its conclusion, and finally he felt as his legs being reconnected and new skin tissue crept over his leg. Natsu was struggling; it hurt like hell!

Once finished Natsu sat upright with a high pitched gasp before bolting off and out of the Guild to find Lucy once again. "Natsu wait, Levy has to tell you her… Ugh, men! Don't they know how to wait a minute?!" Cana complained watching Natsu rushing down the street like his very life was on the line.

Levy chuckled into her palm, "When it comes to Lucy you know he won't! Besides, even if he doesn't know I'm sure he'll undoubtedly cure her without realizing." she stated. She had no doubt the next time she seen her best friend she'd be back to normal…

Porlyusica's eyes widened and darted to the young blue haired bookworm, "You've found a cure?" she asked in disbelief.

Levy smiled, "It's actually quite simple it's a spell only an act of true love can break!" she exclaimed as she pushed her red Speed Reading glasses from her nose up to her forehead. "So Master Makarov, will we be going to give Natsu a hand?" Levy asked curiously but she already knew that answer. They would get Lucy back no matter what! She watched their Master give off a silent nod as a response.

~oooOOOooo~

Lucy gave off a sharp yelped gasp when her back smashed into a wall after being tossed aimlessly into a damp leaky dungeon. Lucy used the wall as support to slid her body back up into a standing position before struggling a bit; trying to slip out of the handcuffs that confined her movements. Tears clung to the rim of her eyes as it dug into her skin possibly drawing blood, 'T-That really hurt!' she thought with a flinch. Then she remembered Natsu… Lucy gritted her teeth and began struggling even harder to get them off even harder ignoring the pain of it cutting into her skin. She had to get to him! She had to…

"Prince Gilbert will be in to meet you shortly!" One of the guards told her staring at her like she was a piece of meat. The man licked at his lips before reaching out for Lucy's chin… Lucy's eyes only shifted to him briefly as she continued to try and slip at least one palm from the cuffs.

Stopping only when he was a few steps in front of her, his advancement caused a burning flare of determination within her dark orbs. She would head-butt him in the chin and while he was writhing in pain; she would duck out of the cell trapping her. The cuffs could wait! Natsu couldn't… She at least had to try!

Lucy's eyes widened as something or rather someone skid in front of her. The man that'd been nearing her defenseless form fell to the ground after a skull crushing headbutt that was so powerful he went tumbling backward with a loud pained screech. Lucy stared at the back of this person in front of her, she was about her age… well her current age. Dark colored hair cascaded down her back freely though she couldn't tell what color it was due to the level of darkness surrounding them. The only source of light being a small flame torch over the guard's desk just outside of the cell.

she could; however, see those bright kind green eyes that seemed ever so familiar. They seemed to pierce even the darkness within the cell as they glowed dimly with her increasing anger, "Keep your hands to yourself old fart!" the girl demanded. The guard sat up with an irritated growl, holding his bloody nose. The other guards that'd come running at the sound of his pained scream tried to calm their friend. They led him out of the jail cell for medical treatment; slamming the door shut behind them squashing Lucy's means of escape. It was only at this time Lucy realized that like herself this young lady was also a prisoner. Lucy stared at the cuffs peeking out from the girl's long dark hair.

'So, that's what they put on me…' she thought grinning when she seen the logo printed on the side of the special cuffs. These guys were in for one rude awakening!

"They didn't hurt you did they?" The unknown girl asked watching as the men dragged their friend from the room as he shouted death threats towards the girl in front of her. Once they were out of sight the pain set in causing her to drop to one knee. The girl winced at the pain she felt after head-butting that man. Lucy replied with a short sweet no as she shifted around like crazy not wanting to waste the opportunity the girl had given her, "Gah, man that really hurt…" she heard the kneeling girl say.

"Let's get out of here," Lucy said suddenly tinkering with the cuffs behind her back a bit.

The girl in front of her rolled her eyes at the words, "That's easier said than done, but I like your enthusiasm." She replied with a hint of sarcasm. If breaking out had been that simple she wouldn't be here right now. She stood upright on wobbly legs and turned to face Lucy. Only then did Lucy notice the injury…

Lucy's eyes widened at the blood that trickled over her saviors closed eyelid, "Oh my god, you're hurt!" she rang out worriedly.

The girl flinched as Lucy's voice carried throughout the corridor, but giggled at the worried reaction, "Yeah, guess I'm not all that headstrong huh?" she questioned with a small lopsided smile.

Lucy didn't get the joke and she was far too worried about the girl's injury to even contemplate what it meant. Just a little more!

"My names Terri by the way." Terri introduced herself as the girl stepped closer to her.

Lucy reached out touching her head injury with light gentle fingers… Wait, touched?! Terri's green eyes widened when she found she handcuff laying lifelessly on the floor where Lucy had been standing moments ago rather than on her hands! 'H-How?!' was the only thought that could process through her mind.


	26. Chapter 25- This means war

**Reconstruction Checkers!**

**First Critical Grammar Check: ElementalMiko12**

**Second Critical Grammar Check: MarSofTheGalaxies**

This means war

Terri's stared flabbergasted at the girl who'd just been brought into her cell. Terri blushed as the girl's fingers gently and gracefully ran over her new battle scar. 'So, she must be the one who they were talking about…' she thought. She was soon startled out of her frame of mind as a spreading sound reached her ears. She watched as her cellmate tied the cloth ripped from her dress around her wounded forehead. She was still unable to wrap her head around how the girl, who had been just as trapped in those blasted things as she'd been for several months, managed to get out those frustrating magic-sealing handcuffs within seconds! And without her even noticing she was tinkering with them! There was a question brewing in her mind that she wasn't quite sure how to ask. Unable to figure out an ulterior method of asking she just came right out and said it, "I don't mean to sound rude… but what exactly are you?" Terri blinked several times fast as she asked curiously.

~oooOOOooo~

Jude stared at the letter he'd received from the maid he'd sent to infiltrate Prince Gilbert's lair… He found it surprising and infuriating to find out Gilbert already captured his daughter! Jude growled yelling at the coachman driving the carriage, "Hurry up! I don't have all day!" he shouted impatiently. Now with this knowledge, he was extremely worried. 'That boy… what the hell is he doing?!' he thought angrily.

"_What did you do to Lucy?!" Natsu said with a low dangerous growl as his eyes stared at the man far in the back though the question was directed to his teammates father._

"_I'm taking back what is rightfully mine bo…" he was cut off before he could finish what he was saying by Natsu's hand catching him at the throat._

_His hate spilled out suffocating the once composed man causing his to shake in fear, "You have 5 seconds… before I fry you to a crisp!" Natsu warned dangerously igniting his arm that was holding the well-known business man._

'How could that boy allow Lucy to,' he thought frustratedly gripping at his pant-legs ignoring the bumps that threatened to throw him around in the carriage.

_The two men with clubs on Mr. Jewel's command swung their spiked clubs at Natsu's turned back; they looked down at the clubs in horror when they suddenly shattered as Natsu swung his free arm back. As a resulting effect, he'd smashed the weapons to pieces on Lucy's usually clean floors, "Don't think for a moment that I forgot about you boys." He told them having yet to take his gaze off Lucy's father._

'be captured so easily?!' Jude though growling, but truthfully was he any better? He'd been the one to allow such a contract spell to be cast on his own child after all? No, he wasn't any better; in fact, he was worse! All this time, he'd trusted Natsu to protect his daughter… His only child from something he himself had started… How could he call himself her father knowing how much danger he'd put her in? How could he still call Lucy daughter knowing what he'd been prepared to allow happen?

For the first time in forever, his thoughts were crystal clear, and yet his actions unplanned…

~oooOOOooo~

Running through town with jumbled worried thoughts concerning Lucy. He could hear a salesmen's shouts behind him after he'd leaped through the windows of his sales cart scaring both him and his consumers. Natsu sniffed at the air hoping Lucy's scent was still there for him to track. His eyes widened in surprise when her scent was gone but the guy that had taken her was still there. Natsu's eyes narrowed angrily following this scent. If Natsu found this man he could beat Lucy's location out of him! With a newfound determination, Natsu fell into a skid to a stop at the gates of Magnolia where the man's scent ended.

Natsu shot a fierce glare at the familiar man leaning against one of the gates posts, "She got to you in time; good I'm glad." the white haired man told him with a lopsided happy smile, tilting his black top-hat down in an attempt to cover his abnormal orange eyes. He was dressed in a black suit, his orange and red odd patterned untied tie flickered around his neck, and his left hand was coated with a white glove.

Natsu stomped forward grabbing him by the front of his once unwrinkled suit, "Where did you take Lucy you bastard?!" Natsu spat out. Natsu's eyes were narrowed dangerously and held a crazed spark of anger. Natsu could feel his veins almost pulsing with anger! As his body boiled with rage at the man in his hold!

He continued speaking ignoring Natsu's words with a small grateful smile, "My name's Richard." He introduced himself. As he witnessed a display of the young boy's strength as he lifted him up off his feet with one hand clutching the front of his shirt. If he wanted, he could teleport away. If he wanted…

Natsu growled dying to knock the man through a brick wall but didn't want to chance losing his only lead to Lucy. As his blood boiled flames ignited on his free forearm that shook uncontrollably as he urged himself not to hit the man known as Richard, "I don't give a damn about your name old man!" Natsu growled out frustratedly. Natsu didn't have the time to be playing around with this guy! Natsu released his grip on Richard's shirt tightening his fist causing loud bone-shifting pops to be heard, "Where did you take her!" he demanded to know again.

Richard closed his eyes with a loud sigh at Natsu's lack of patience, "My aren't we impatient." he replied, holding his hands up giving off a slight hint of a shrug. Richard peeked open an eye stared at the young man in amusement, "Can't you civilly talk to your father without all that pent up anger? I did, after all, send that woman straight to you after I left!" he told him watching as Natsu froze as the word father left his lips. Observing Natsu's facial expression he couldn't help, but chuckle, 'He looks just like her…'

Natsu growled angrily, "Even if I were to believe your farfetched story about being my father…" he stated with a bowed his head; the hand that still held the man up in place a foot or two off the ground tightened jerking the man forward into Natsu's personal space. Natsu's dangerous orbs shifted glaring up at the man claiming to be his old man, "Why the hell would you hurt your son by kidnapping the woman he loves and placing her in the hands of a man that wants to hurt her!?" he spat hatred dripping from his every word. If this man was his father as he claimed which, his ability to make a good first impression sucked!

Richard didn't deny his actions, "I had my reasons…" he defended sadly. Richard stared at his son's face which was currently staring him down with demonic murderous intent. 'Not that I can blame him…' Richard thought with a frown at his own actions. He could see the not so well hidden pain reflected behind those eyes because of Lucy's absence, "Besides, I won't allow him to lay his dirty hands on her." he added under his breath.

He was being truthful about his words. His truthfulness may be called into question since he was standing with Natsu at this very moment; however, teleportation was only one of his greatest achievements. Even now being held up like this in the far away town of Magnolia he could see her as plain as day with his right eye. Richard couldn't help but chuckle at the confident defiant sneer on Lucy's face as she slipped out of the magic-sealing cuffs by manipulating the current of celestial energy, "She's already broken herself free; you've chosen quite an amazing young lady!" he complimented.

This caught Natsu's attention instantly, "Broken herself free?" he questioned his harsh gaze softening ever so slightly.

Richard nodded, "She's worried about you, and even so is thinking quite well on her feet; an amazing feature to find in a woman these days." he complimented again.

Natsu's grip tightened on his shirt, "Where is she…" he began.

Richard raised an eyebrow, "You have a one track mind don't you?" he asked.

Natsu's free fisted knuckles popped as they tightened, "I said…" he muttered lowly. Natsu's fist dove through the gate's bricked pillar with easy leaving the man to stare wide-eyed at the arm beside his head, "Where is she?!" he screamed that wild look returning to his eyes.

Richard sweat dropped, 'Same one track mind and brute strength… You're definitely her son!' he thought staring nervously at the flames that began to slither up his son's skin.

~oooOOOooo~

Erza and Gray chuckled when the wagon came to a halt and Terry leaped out laying butterfly kisses on the road in front of the Fairy Tail Guilds doorstep, "Land! Oh, land!" he cried out hugging the earth beneath his feet.

"Oh, come on kid, it wasn't that fast!" Erza declared walking towards the Guild's doors ignoring the four wheels on her wagon that snapped from the tension of the abnormal speed they'd been traveling. 'Hum going to have to fix that later…' she thought unfazed as the wagon fell to the ground; Gray who was still seated on top of some of the briefcases with his knees to his chest yelped in fear.

Terry laid sprawled out on the ground his stomach doing imaginary flips, "I think I'm going to be sick…" he whimpered out. He clapped his hand over his mouth feeling sick, "Her driving horrible!" he complained wondering how everyone had survived so long if Erza had been their designated driver.

Gray hopped up to his feet satisfied he was no longer in danger. He patted down his dusty clothes or lack thereof and smacked remanence of the forest they recklessly drove throughout of his spiky locks. With this complete he turned stepping closer to the young man on the ground stifling a laugh, "You haven't seen anything…"

Erza's ear twitched catching every word. Erza turned a fierce evil stare his way, "What was that?!" she growled engulfed by a black aura. Shooting Gray a say something I dare you stare.

Gray knelt down with a faked laugh before throwing his arm over Terry's shoulder, "Nothing Erza," he replied so quickly his voice squeaked, "Nothing at all!"

"Max and Jet ready the Lacrima Bombs!" Makarov's voice boomed throughout the Guild as Erza opened the Guild's double-doors. "Cana and Mirajane ready the Flash Bombs!" He commanded loudly pointing them in the direction they needed to go as he stood on top of a table. Makarov hopped off the table putting a hand on Romeo and Wendy's shoulder, "Romeo and Wendy go get Warren from town and tell him to gather the remaining members with his telepathy ability! Have everyone even those on Guild Quests meet at the coordinates at this precise time!" he ordered them. With a nod of understanding, they race out the do following their Master's direct instructions.

Erza watched them rush off doing what they'd been told, "What the hell?" Erza began as she looked around in confusion. "Why's everyone running around like a chicken with their head chopped off?" she questioned shocked to see so many bodies dashing through the Guild's lobby.

Max stopped jogging in place, "Lucy was kidnapped," he explained panting loudly. "We're preparing to go and give Natsu a hand!" He continued as he jogged in place.

"What! That moron let Lucy get captured?!" he yelled out amongst the extreme chaos.

Max looked thoughtful, "Well to be fair, he did get his legs cut off…" he explained.

"W-What?!" Gray and Erza shrieked in union.

"Max stop talking and get working!" Makarov roared above all the loud chattering.

Max nodded, "Sorry, I don't have time to chit chat!" he said giving them a two finger salute. "Coming sir!" He shouted rushing over to the Master for his next set of instructions.


	27. Chapter 26- Preparing to enter enemy ter

**Reconstruction Checkers!**

**First Critical Grammar Check: ElementalMiko12**

**Second Critical Grammar Check: MarSofTheGalaxies**

Preparing to enter enemy territory

Lucy crept through the creepy darkened hallways with Terri following silently behind her. Neither girl feared what might await them as they turned the corner. Magic Sealing Cuff dangled from Lucy's fingers barely even making so much as a scraping noise as they walked. Their goal at the moment was to retrieve her celestial gate keys. Lucy had taken a long moment to hypothesize where that disgusting man could have possibly hidden them within such a large castle.

Only one place seemed to stand out if the man viewed her keys as a symbol of triumph, then like any normal winner or even criminal; he'd want to see it whenever he woke in the morning. Right now, they were looking for the flashiest door they could find; without a doubt, it would be the Prince's room. "Young princesses?!" A low whisper came from behind them, Lucy and Terri gasped when hands came over their mouths and someone tugged them quickly behind a corner.

'Oh no, we were too…' Lucy paused as her brown orbs scanned over the dirty material covering her mouth, 'Gardening Gloves?' Lucy thought hearing soft shh. Loud stomps rushed passed the hall they'd been standing in without sensing their presences. The people rushing through screaming that the Princesses got away. 'T-This woman? She's not going to turn us in?' Lucy wondered listening as the stomping footsteps slowly vanished from earshot.

The hands came off their mouths reluctantly, "You two have to get out of here now!" The woman whispered grabbing them by their wrists pulling them in a different direction. "It's not safe for you two here…" the woman explained very little, but judging from the frantic footsteps her words were true. All the guards must be scouring the Castle's grounds searching for them!

Lucy shook her head, pulling her hand out of the unknown woman's, "I can't! I'm not leaving my keys in that creep's possession! Beside's," she paused. Pointing at the woman before them with narrowed eyes, "How do we know you're really trying to help us?! You could be leading us to your Master!" Lucy accused a little too loudly. Lucy listened to her own voice echoes down the halls alerting the guardsmen that they were still in the Castle.

"I'm sorry." The maid mumbled touching both girls lightly on the neck sending them into a deep dark sleep. Grabbing both slumped over girls, she quickly rushed to a special exit that only servants like herself were aware of, and ducked out of the Castle undetected. She wasn't so foolish as to rush off with them; if she did they'd be caught rather for sure! Considering the Prince, no doubt has watchmen perched at the tops of the Castle's tall towers.

~oooOOOooo~

Jude growled rushing through the trees, 'What rotten luck!' he thought frustrated as he stopped himself from falling after tripping over a tree's large root, that stuck just a little too far out of the ground. The world must be against him making things right because it keeps tossing these various obstacles in his path. First, they lose a tire due to how fast they were going, then after that's fixed, later on down the road, they get stopped by a tree that had fallen down in front of the of the carriage. 'Today, it's almost like back then…' he remembered, thinking back to that stormy night he'd run off with Layla held tightly within his arms as he raced through the thick lively forest.

The gathering puddles on the ground rippled beneath his feet as he stomped through them. The Castle was still several miles away by foot. He had to hurry! There wasn't any time to be wasted simply standing there thinking about such trivial matters at a critical time like this. These trials he was going through was retribution for the horrible mistake he'd made trying to rule over his only child's life decisions.

~oooOOOooo~

Guild members of Fairy Tail walked down the streets of Magnolia; it reminded everyone of a marching bands, but without all the instruments and serious glares. They rushed out to the gate's seeing Natsu holding a man up by the front of his suit.

Natsu's free fisted knuckles popped as they tightened, "I said…" he muttered lowly. Natsu's fist dove through the gate's bricked pillar with easy leaving the man to stare wide-eyed at the arm beside his head, "Where is she?!" he screamed that wild look returning to his eyes.

"Worry not, I'll take you right to her, but I want two things from you!" Richard began as he stuffed his hands into his pockets still hanging within Natsu's hold. He effortlessly teleported from Natsu's grip appearing again beside him. Natsu glared at him dropping his hands at his sides, "One, you are to help me show my fair Prince what it's like to be screwed over and two…" Richard mentioned with a momentary pause.

Richard bowed his head, "Natsu… I know I have no right to ask, but please…" he started shifting around to drop down to his knees. The man planted his forehead on the ground, "I want you to come see your mother before her surgery." he finishes. His wife had been the only reason he'd stomached Prince Gilbert's request. Thankfully his wife was unaware… If she knew what he'd done to raise such an extravagant amount of money in such a short amount of time after being fired from his job... She'd probably kick his ass sick or not!

Richard rather than awaiting an answer turned to the Guild's members, "I can send you close to Gilbert's Castle with my teleportation; However, I can only transport two of you at a time!" he yelled out loud enough for the large group to hear.

Porlyusica stared at the white haired man… She remembered this strange man! On her way back from the Heartfilia Estate, he'd appeared out of nowhere! He'd told her a Fairy Tail mage was hurt and he wanted her to go help him. Before she could say a word his hand touched her forehead and she found herself standing in the streets of Magnolia before the fallen dragon-slayer. She had several of the village men assist her in bringing Natsu and amputated his legs to Fairy Tail. When messing with muscles and organs you had to be extremely careful! One mistake could cripple a man, she would have to heal his injuries herself and distribute the least dangerous work to Wendy.


	28. Chapter 27- The ultimate sacrifice

**Reconstruction Checkers!**

**First Critical Grammar Check: ElementalMiko12**

**Second Critical Grammar Check: MarSofTheGalaxies**

The ultimate sacrifice

The maid slipped into her small gardening shack just outside of the garden, "Molly?" She heard Jack speak her name. Hearing him say it familiarity made her blush a little, "T-Those girls!" Jack started practically leaping up off the cot he'd been resting on. Molly rolled his eyes waving her hand at him, "Relax, I just knocked them out because they were getting too loud." she notified him truthfully. If she hadn't knocked them out the guards would have found them for sure! She wouldn't be surprised if the guards were on their way to them even as they stood here just gawking like idiots.

"Jack, I have to hide you guys," Molly told him resting the girls on the bed Jack had just been sitting on.

"What about you?" Jack questioned worriedly following her around the room with a limp; he flinched with each step.

Molly smiled and shaking her head, "I'll be fine besides if I go into hiding he'll definitely know something's up." she reassured him. Leaning down Molly picked up a thick carpet revealing a hidden hatch leading below the shack, "Head down there Jack; I'll get the girls." she spoke quickly. It wasn't very loud, but she could hear the guards nearing. She quickly grabbed the two girls in her arms walking them down the small stairs handing them off to Jack.

Molly made her way back up to the top level of the shack, Molly paused grabbing hold of a large pair of gardening shears and a machete. She passed Jack the machete, "Just in case…" She mumbled to him. Not wanting to leave him down there defenseless! God forbid if something were to happen and the guards were to uncover their hiding spot. The more she pretended nothing was wrong the less the Prince would suspect anything, but there was always that possibility…

Jack nodded as she closed the wooden door and watched as she tossed the carpet over the door draining the room of light that had been seeping in through the woods cracks. Jack carefully made his way back to the girls, 'When this is all over… I'll owe both of you an apology.' he thought frowning upon how he had something to do with this mess.

Jack found himself suddenly gasping for air as a small hand chopped him in the throat hard. Lucy watched as the grown man teared up from her first attack before trusting her palm into the man's stomach. Terri kicked the man's feet out from under him swiftly causing Lucy's weak jab to trip him. Lucy panted lightly staring down at the passed out man. Terri helped her roll him over onto his stomach so she could flick a set of the magic-sealing-cuffs into action to restrain the man.

Terri and Lucy shared a glance as they turned to the closed off door, "I got this one!" Terri reassured her pressing her hand to the wooden door. It didn't feel too thick… Terri nodded gathering power at her feet; in an explosive burst, a large pillar of ice shot out from the ground smashing the once closed exit open. The two hopped out of enclosed space, both rushing out into brightly shining rays light from the darkness cast within the shack not caring what might be lying in wait for them outside.

They were met with by a guard as they exited; one of which they quickly took care of with ease. Lucy flicked one end of the secondary set of cuffs to the to his left hand and the other end to the man's opposing foot. Terri cartwheeled over the man's fallen body quickly clapping her hand to his mouth freezing it shut. It wouldn't last long, but it should give them some time at least, "Let's go!" Terri landed on her feet a little wobbly no longer as use to the quick flexible motions she'd trained herself in. She'd been locked down there so long… had it really affected her this much? They rushed off into the brush and didn't bother to look back.

~oooOOOooo~

Jude panted resting one of his palmed hands on the tree's rough bark. He'd made it… He was currently secretly following Gilbert as he and his men rushed about. He had to grin in satisfaction as he overheard them saying that Lucy had gotten away. She certainly was something to be able to slip out of all these sticky situations like she had been doing all her life.

Gilbert and his men, Jude realized, were heading in an odd direction, 'That's right if Lucy's running from them… she has no clue where she's going! She's grasping at straws! She has no idea that there's only one way in and out of this place!' he thought suddenly turning worried. Other than where he'd snuck in there was one other place that was in this direction, but there was next to no way to survive a fall like that not without something or someone to break the fall!

He noticed Gilbert ordering his men, as they screamed out that they'd found them. Jude swiftly rushed through the brush trying to reach Lucy before them. He could see her and they had her cornered on a ledge with another young girl standing beside her. Gilbert dropped off his horse, walking over snapping his fingers once.

A soft blast was heard next her causing her to shift her attention from Gilbert to the younger girl standing beside her, "Terri?! Hey, what happened?!" Lucy shouted worriedly catching her before she fell to the ground holding her stomach. Lucy's eyes widened as Terri's hand shifted a little revealing an explosive burn across her stomach.

Terri's breath was shaky, "It was you," she whispered in shock as blood dripped from her fingers as held her hand to her abdomen. The blast hadn't been a big one like before, but there was no doubt that'd been the same technique that had brought her father down and soon after… claimed her mother's life. If only they hadn't attacked that day… If it had been any other day Terri would have been able to defend her father's Kingdom herself! That day would haunt her forever the night of the blood-soaked moon when everything as she knew it changed plunging her straight into this nightmare from hell!

"Go to sleep!" Prince Gilbert glared snapping his fingers again causing another small explosion to occur near their heads this time. This blast's shockwave had succeeded in knocking them both out as he'd commanded. The golden keys at his side glowed and jingled. It was a good thing he'd sealed each and every gate key before parading about with them on his belt. If he hadn't he would have had to worry about a certain stubborn celestial spirit bursting out of his gate.

Gilbert reached out to grab Lucy, he paused wondering what that sound had been. Gilbert turned his head in the direction of the sound to be blinded by a bright light before his face was greeted by someone's leg, his body was flung backward causing him to crash land within his troops.

The dust began to settle, "Keep your hands," a voice broke out through the dense dust cloud. A throat ripping growl reached their ears as they were shot with a piercing glare. His legs beamed with a bright light because of the amount of concentrated rage focused within them. Loke gave an earth-shattering sumo stomp-ready to dart forward again at any given moment, "off our Princess!" Loki He spared Lucy a side glance. Other than a few small burns she looked okay... Loke pulled his hands out of his pockets allowing his right hand's middle and index fingers to push his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose. Shifting his concentration to his hands, Loke stared down his master's enemy with all of Lucy's contacted spirits angry channeling into him. Rage pulsed through his veins, "Those don't belong to the likes of you!" Loke roared taking off with no prior warning.

Loke rushed forward as the Prince stood up, Leo clapped his hands together over his head, the power within his arms mimicked him using his stance as a templet. Loke slammed his clapped hands down on the man's head. Gilbert quickly rolled out of the way leaving the unfortunate soul behind him to be hit and badly scorched by the strong lights rays. "Give them back…" Loke's eyes narrowed demonically. Right now… he was even more frightening than the great Erza Scarlet. "Right now!" Loki screamed whipping his arms back to his sides refocusing his concentration to his leg. Loke thrusted his right leg forward in Gilbert's direction causing a maximum wave of burning white rays of holy light to gouge out a chunk of the earth beneath his feet. He wouldn't hit him, but he knew that judging from the distance of his attack… however, it wasn't like he was trying to physically hit him anyways.

Gilbert stumbled away barely catching himself before falling over, 'A little more!' Loke thought. Raising his leg just a little more; a beam of light shot out from his extended body part like an extension of his limb. It hit Gilbert in the gut and as much as Loke usually hated when people suffered he couldn't help, but grin at the man's suffering as it began to burn from the violent rays causing him to scream.

Jude took this chance! He darted forward grabbing both girls into his arms. He knew where they were and he had little doubt they wouldn't survive. Jude leaped off the cliff turning mid-air so his back was to the water waiting for the impact that would no doubt kill him. Jude clutched his daughter tighter to him with closed eyes. This would be the last time he could speak freely… He had to make it count! He had to be honest with his daughter for the first time in a long time! Tears filled his eyes, this would be it, this would be the last time he could see Lucy ever again, "I love you Lucy; I'm sorry…" he whispered nuzzling his nose into her hair; he could only hope that Lucy would forgive him.

~oooOOOooo~

Richard panted after having teleported all the Guild members as far as he could, but now he was teleporting at a fast rate by himself. His secondary watchful senses had long since alerted him to Lucy's dangerous situation and he was currently trying to catch the three before they went falling into the water from such a high drop. "Shit, at this rate I won't make it with this level of magical energy!" he complained already panting due to exhaustion. He not only had to rewrite his wrong, but he also had to screw over an overly wealthy prick that thinks he can have whatever he wants!

Richard gasped, "Shit!" watching Jude plunge back first into the water a few feet away from his outstretched hand. Richard landed on the ground rushing into the pooling lake of water that was beginning to rush down the largely spread river. He touched Lucy's back as she floated down the river relocating her to shore with ease. He did the same to the young girl dark blue haired beauty known as Terri and the obviously departed Jude Heartfilia. Richard slapped at the water in frustration; he'd missed them by mere seconds!

Once he got them back up on land, Richard quickly checked Lucy and Terri for any signs of life. Their breathing was shallow, but they were very much alive. Richard turned to Jude resting his ear against the man's chest wanting to make sure… He frowned when he heard no heartbeat. He quickly began trying to revive the man with CPR. A few minutes later, the Guild known as Fairy tail had caught up with him. "Big sister!" Terry shouted running to his older sister who laid unconscious on the ground. Richard stopped what he was doing; however, when Lucy began to glow brightly as she laid in a worried Natsu's arms, who was trying to wake her.

Meanwhile, up on the cliff above them, Loke who'd worriedly looked away when his master had been grabbed by her father and went falling off the cliff. He felt an intense burst within his face causing him to flinch as he held his face in his right palm, 'He just exploded the inside of my cheek?' Loki thought feeling blood trickling from ripped openings within his skin. He didn't care about the damage he sustained in this world. All he had to do was not die here; as long as he returned to the celestial world alive he'd recover no problem! First, he had to get what rightfully belonged to their princess back! That was non-negotiable!

Loke brought his left arm up holding it up horizontally close to his chest while his right crossed with his left arms wrist vertically. A magic circle lit up beneath him as he gathered a ridiculous amount of power into one point, "Lion Brilliance!" he roared. When Prince Gilbert and his men screamed out in pain, Loke darted forward grabbing Lucy's gate keys before quickly closing his own gate.


	29. Chapter 28- The awakening of sadness an

**Reconstruction Checkers!**

**First Critical Grammar Check: ElementalMiko12**

**Second Critical Grammar Check: MarSofTheGalaxies**

The awakening of sadness and fury

Loke forced open his gate again reappearing beside the fallen Lucy, who glowed vibrantly within a sea of whites yellows and golds in Natsu's arms, "W-What the?" Natsu mumbled in surprise. He gasped feeling the girl in his arms get slightly heavier. He blushed when the light flickered as it dissipated and it was only at this time he realized he was no longer holding young Lucy, but his Lucy. Natsu's astonished eyes lingered for several more moments until he noticed she was naked. He quickly but gently put her down shrugging off his black and orange trimmed collared coat.

Natsu spoke to himself as slipped the clothing over her exposed body, "T-The spell broke?" he whispered as he fastened his coat around Lucy's waist with his brown leather waist belt. Natsu suddenly gripped the belts material tightly as ground shaking thoughts traveled through his mind, "Wait!" he paused his voice getting louder, "That means those fuckers touched her!" Natsu snarled stopping his advancement of covering Lucy to glare up at the cliff. Natsu gritted his teeth, "When I…"

Richard stopped performing CPR, running his open palm over the deceased man's face to close Jude Heartfilia's eyes, "No, son you're wrong." he interrupted Natsu. He could hear the sound of his son's nails digging into the leather; how he'd hate to be that bastard up there when Natsu caught him… "Lucy wasn't touched by them at all!" he reassured Natsu as he reached up with his right open still dripping wet-palmed hand to rack some stubborn stray bangs back into place. Richard's eyes shifted to the blonde… So, this was the real Lucy was all he could think. "Well not like that; if she had been I would have seen it," Richard mumbled out unconsciously.

A growl tore through Natsu's throat again looking down at Lucy's sleeping form with flickering orbs as his anger continued to only rise as he touched the minor burns on her face. That bastard! How dare he! Wendy knelt down by him, the young healing mage began the healing process but Natsu didn't notice her at all! The burn marks on Lucy's face disappeared, but though they were gone were still deeply engraved in Natsu's memory, "Don't call me son! I still don't believe a damn word out of your fucking mouth." He spat as his body began to pulsate. Black orbs watery flicked angrily to yellow, Natsu expression softened suddenly at the sight of Lucy's exhausted yet peaceful expression.

**"She's worried about you, and even so is thinking quite well on her feet; an amazing feature to find in a woman these days."**

Natsu laid her legs on the ground bringing his hand out from behind her knees. Lightly Natsu's fingers caressed her cheek; the idea of someone else… Natsu bowed his head, his shifting bangs caused a darkness to descend over his eyes as he pulled Lucy closer to him as he softly bumped the bridge of his nose to her forehead. Natsu's lips twitched heartbroken that he hadn't been there in time to save her, a lone tear trickled from his eyes and raced down the bridge of Lucy's nose as he hugged her tightly, "When it's so far the only thing that can possibly change her back! Huh, answer that smart ass!" Natsu argued back not letting her go!

It fathomed even Richard how this could be possible… It didn't make any sense. As time passed a feeling of regret began to surge through him as he watched crying over his son cry over his girlfriend's body. "I-I'm so sorry." He heard his son whisper over and over like he couldn't seem to apologize for this situation enough. It tore at his heart to hear it, "I promised I'd always be there; that I'd always protect you, but I couldn't even do that right… in the end, I'm just an idiot that can't even protect you properly!" Natsu cried out frustrated at his powerlessness.

Levy awkwardly stepped through the forests thick brush laughing nervously, rubbing the back of her neck as she and a few others approached him having finally caught up with them, "Actually, um Natsu…" she paused when Natsu's head jerked in her direction. Levy almost jumped out of her skin in that moment seriously startled, "I-I was trying to tell you sooner that I found a cure, but you were so focused on saving Lucy I figured that even if I were to say nothing you'd still end up changing her back." Levy explained to him calming down a little at the sadness and shame that shone through those yellow orbs.

Natsu's watery face twisted in surprised confusion, "Huh?" he sniffled out. Natsu turned a little more towards his Guild-mate taking Lucy's body with him. He didn't know how to react! What was she talking about?! 'Wait does she mean…!' he thought recalling the moment he dashed out of the Guild leaving his friends all in a state of shock to chase after the one he loved the moment he was able.

'Natsu you really do…' Levy thought kneeling down next to him, grinning slightly as she stared at the amusing but ever so confused expression on his face. "The cure is an act of true love Natsu." she notified him, poking his cheek teasingly with an all-knowing smile, "You love Lucy right?~" she questioned in an exaggerated manner.

Natsu frowned trying to remain neutral; however, he failed as his cheeks were slowly splashed over with a coated tint of pink. Still trying to hide it Natsu looked at her like he was disgusted by the accusation, "Gah, gross! Where did you hear something like that from?!" Natsu grumbled. In his head though both of his hands were caught on either side of his head as he stared at Levy with wide eyes, 'How the hell did they find out?! I'd been very careful not to completely ogle Lucy while they were around friends… well mostly.' he thought sweat-dropping. Maybe he could still save this!

Levy snickered, "Oh, come on Natsu, it's pretty obvious both of you are madly in love with each other." she replied fisting her hand as she pulled it away from him. She held it in front of her vertically smiling triumphantly, "You two should just tell each other and get on with your lives!" Levy advised him.

Natsu felt the weight over him strangely get heavier rather than lighter at this. Shaking his head to drown out any thoughts as to why; he sighed, 'Guess they don't know anything!' he thought mildly relieved but more than anything for some reason he felt disappointed. He'd honor Lucy's wish to keep their relationship secret until Lucy herself told him otherwise, so why would he deviate from that promise now? He nodded, " I'll…"

"That's pointless Levy! Lucy and Natsu already tell each other they love each other all the time!" Happy chimed in after dropping down on Natsu's shoulder.

Natsu's jaw-dropped as he slowly looked towards his small companion who was resting on his shoulder wagging his tail from side to side. Natsu stared at him in disbelief; just how much did Happy know?! "H-Happy, how did you…" Natsu started.

Happy smirked with closed eyes with his cheeks resting within his pawed hands, "I overheard you and Lucy on the couch at night sometimes while I was half asleep." Happy replied back opening one eye to look at his pink haired friend with a sly look.

Natsu's face was cherry red and steam whistled out of his ear at Happy's knowledge.

Levy stared blinking in confusion and surprised, "What?!" The other Guild members yelled out. They all closed in on Natsu who's face had literally ignited in flames at a few of the questions that were being asked, "Natsu, why didn't you guys tell us?!" they all questioned at once.

Natsu throws his free arm behind his head innocently rubbing the back of his neck, "Ehahaha, well you see…" he trailed off as large beads of sweat dripped down his face.

Lucy's nose nuzzled against his shirt catching his attention, "We kinda didn't want anyone to know yet." he told them tightening his hold on Lucy. Lucy's eyes cracked open hearing Natsu's answer to her friends. Lucy flinched; the sun seemed so bright!

Levy pouted crossing her arms, "Were not anyone; were your family!" She whined dramatically.

Cana frowned, "You should have told us!" she huffed irritatedly. She couldn't believe they'd hid it from her all this time! Cana clapped her hand to her forehead laughing at how well they'd hidden it! She'd never noticed they were actually together.

Mirajane looked like a deer caught in headlights as panic set in, "Err, I owe you and Lucy an apology." she started guiltily.

All concerns suddenly vanished and Natsu's head slowly turning to face the take-over mage with narrowed suspicious eyes, "Mira, what does that mean?" He asked suspiciously.

Mirajane giggled nervously as she played with her hair, "I kinda coaxed Lisanna into kissing you to make Lucy jealous enough to confess to you!" she confessed. The true mastermind behind his torment!

"Say what?!" Natsu screeched gently tightening his hold on Lucy. Lisanna hid behind her big sister muttering a string of sorry's under her breath, "Mira, do you have any idea how much trouble that day caused me!? Lucy's still pissed at me!" he snarled.

Mirajane looked thoughtful as she curled her right hand's index finger around her chin, "Well, I wouldn't have meddled if you'd just been honest." she countered swiftly.

Natsu's free hand slammed into the ground making Mirajane jump out of her skin, "Oh no, don't you even think about trying to tilt the blame onto us! You shouldn't have been meddling in others lives!" he countered back.

Mirajane bowed her head, "I'm sorry!" she told him with a gloomy aura.

Natsu hugged Lucy closer to him wondering if she was alright. Lucy hadn't spoke very much since the change, "Don't worry about it. I just hope for your sake Lucy will be as forgiving." He replied with a sigh. He was only playing with her; just teasing. He knew Lucy wouldn't be mad with her over something like this. Though he couldn't help the snicker that stretched over his face when she froze in place at the mention of Lucy. Natsu swore he could physically see the nervous sweat pouring down the back of her neck. This reaction kind of reminded him of how he and his rival Gray reacted when they pissed off Erza.

Natsu felt arms wrap around his waist, "S-So that was just a misunderstanding?" he heard Lucy's muffled voice even as she burrowed her face into his chest.

Natsu's heart skipped a beat at the closeness. Natsu nodded touching his hand to the back of her head to bring her closer, "Yeah." he spoke the softly. Natsu's brow twisted sadly as he leaned down a little to kiss the top of her head, "I tried to tell you that day but…"

**"Go away Natsu!"**

Natsu nearly jumped out of his skin when something cold began to accumulate on his chest, "L-Luce are you crying?!" he asked trying to lift her chin up so he could see her. She dodged the move with ease. He felt Lucy shake her head from side to side, but she didn't answer. Just gripped his shirt tighter as a string of sorry's left her lips.

"Ah guys, perhaps it would be wise if we let them have a minute to clear all this up?" Mirajane suggested nervously ushering people away and into the forest. Only to quickly yet quietly slipping back over to watch from the bushes. Mirajane nearly screamed when someone tapped on her shoulder, "Hello trying to eavesdrop here!" She whispered angrily at Erza.

"Then shut up or they'll know we're here!" Erza said childishly elbowing her in the arm.

~oooOOOooo~

After talking with Lucy about the misunderstanding and unraveling Lucy's arms from around him, only to bring drop them around his neck before snaking his own around her lonely waist. Natsu looked at the body of Lucy's father that laid behind her. She'd yet to see… "Lucy um, now there's something else you should know about that…" he started honestly not wanting to tell her at all. Sure, she and her father's relationship had its problems, but that didn't mean she loved him any less. How could he tell her that her father's dead? And sadly he'd passed on before he could even try making up what he did to Lucy…

Lucy peeked up from his chest, "What?" she sniffled. Awaiting Loke's return from the celestial world with a change of clothes. On cue, a keys gate opened, but it wasn't Loke's, this time, it was Virgo's.

"Big brother will be staying in the celestial world for a bit to heal before the battle Princess," Virgo told Lucy answering an unspoken question before it could even leave her lips. Virgo put the small stack of clothes down on the rocky surface not even startled by the body behind her master.

Lucy nodded thanking her before continuing her conversation with Natsu as she slipped on her undergarments, doing this with Natsu's coat still on caused it to be a little difficult, "Thank you for saving me Natsu." she said sweetly giving him a quick kiss on the cheek causing Natsu's cheeks to take on a red hue. Slipping into the skirt brought from the celestial world.

The skirt was an interesting gray with white trimming and along the edges of the skirt, it looked like they'd been hit with Zodiac cookie cutters. Lucy paused at the missing material, "What's with the missing material?" she muttered curiously to herself.

Natsu stared silently for a long moment, clapping a hand over his mouth looking thoughtful as his cheeks reddened several shades while he silently observed the body of the girl he loved, "…". His eyes traced the curves of her body making sure that the transformation back left nothing out! It hadn't been too long since he'd last seen her body like this and yet thinking back on it all it felt like an eternity, "Don't thank me, I don't deserve that because I'm not the one that saved you." he began with a frown looking at her with saddened eyes.

She shrugged off his coat tossing it to him, he caught it with ease, "You didn't? Then who did?" she questioned as she pulled a yellow halter-top over her body, letting the two neck ties drape off her breast as she tucked her hair out of the back of the shirt. Grabbing a gray ribbon, she pulled her hair back up off her neck tying it up into a high ponytail, afterward, she grabbed the two neck straps to her yellow halter-top and tied it up behind her neck.

Natsu stepped forward grabbing the skirts matching the gray and white jacket that laid on the rocky surface at their feet. Natsu held it out of her reach, grabbing her hand, and pulling her close to him. He wanted to be sure that if she were to fall he'd be able to catch her with no problems. Natsu took a slow deep breath, "He did." Natsu nodded in Jude's direction.

Lucy turned around, her eyes landing on her father's fallen form, Lucy bit her bottom lip, "I see…" she mumbled standing in front of her father's body. It's already starting to drain of its natural color. Tears built up along the rims of her eyes, Lucy dropped down next to him and lightly ran feather soft fingers over his forehead and cheek, "So that wasn't a dream after all…" she remembered. Taking on a happy yet broken smile, her emotions twisted with happiness and sadness. She didn't know what to feel first…

**"I love you Lucy; I'm sorry…"**

Her father's voice echoed in her head; it'd been the first time in a long time that she'd heard her father saying those words. She'd thought that it'd all been a dream; some childish wishful thinking, but… 'It was real… They were real.' she thought feeling her hot tears slip down her face. They were his last words… And she could tell he'd meant every word… Lucy brought her right palm up, wiping at her face with her wrist as she silently sobbed.

Natsu kept a firm hold on her left hand, "I'm sorry Lucy." Natsu apologized squeezing her hand a little tighter, "I should have been here sooner." he added. There had been many moments that they'd spent together where the topic revolved around her father. He knew she'd wanted to talk to her father, but now because of his tardiness, she no longer had the chance. If there was one thing this situation had shown him, it was that he couldn't protect her the way he wanted…

Lucy shook her head, "There would have been nothing you could have done." she reassured him. If it hadn't been for her father she more than likely would have died before Natsu could reach her. And even if Natsu had been there switching places with his father… she would have lost him instead. 'I-I don't think I could have lived with that.' She thought thanking the gods that Natsu hadn't been her savior.

"You should listen to her boy," Richard chimed from out of nowhere, "You have a…" he started only to be cut off as a small fist slammed into his face. Richard ended up kissing a large boulder beside the raging river. Richard slid down the boulder, turning over sit on his rump rather than his knees. Richard rubbed at his cheek with the back of his palm surprised to see a little blood smeared across it, 'Brains and brawn.'

_"I think that's enough pointless fighting boy," he said. He hadn't wanted to do this. He'd been hoping to knock him out with either the immense pain or the blow to the head, but still the young man stood his ground beaten and bloody in front of the small child. 'Forgive me.' He thought, unfolding the paper teleporting a couple pages._

"You!" Lucy screeched dangerously as she surprised Richard further when she jumped on him punching him wildly. The man's face jerked with each heavy blow he took. The skin of her knuckles broke causing her to bleed.

_Lucy gasped clapping her hands to over her mouth as she stared at Natsu's detached legs that'd been cut off by a mere piece of now blood soaked paper! Lucy ran to Natsu immediately, 'Have to stop the bleeding I have to…' she thought suddenly feeling herself being caught by the back of her shirt._

Rage pulsed through her veins, 'He's the one!' Lucy growled angrily swinging, again and again, ignoring how tired she was beginning to feel. She ignored as the man's face began to show signs of swelling as well as the blood that would occasionally spurt out from the edges of his lips when he coughed.

_"Natsu!" Lucy screamed with wet eyes, clawing at the man's back trying to desperately to get to the person she loved who laid bleeding to death on the ground._

Natsu caught Lucy's wrist's, "Natsu! He's the one who…" she shouted trying to force her wrists free from Natsu's strong grip. She wanted to beat the man beneath her to a bloody nearly killing the man she loved!

Natsu gently pulled her off Richard, "I know," he spoke gently. She stood up in front of him, and he cupped her cheek within his open palm, "It's okay he's on our side." he explained sneaking his hand back into her long shoulder length golden hair. Natsu pulled her head closer to him as he leaned forward brushing his lips against her forehead, 'For now…' Natsu thought.

Lucy's arms twitched in anger, "If I can't kick his ass…" she began tilting her head towards Richard.

Richard suddenly feeling a rush of danger quickly teleported behind the rock he'd been in front of, 'W-What a deadly aura!' he thought. Staring at her right now he could swear a choking thick dark aura of murderous intent loomed around her being. Richard gulped; perhaps this had all been one big bad idea…

The darkened aura seemed to calm, "can I go kick Gilbert's ass then?" Lucy asked still sending glares at the man that was hiding behind a boulder.

Richard flashed her a frightened smile, "S-Sorry I…" he stopped giving off a screeched eep when Lucy's magical whip slammed down on the boulder in front of him. He watched in horror as it split apart with ease barely missing him.

"Don't think… even for a minute that I didn't miss you on purpose." Lucy told him shifting her dark frightening orbs to him slowly.


	30. Chapter 29- Another woman

**Reconstruction Checkers!**

**First Critical Grammar Check: ElementalMiko12**

**Second Critical Grammar Check: MarSofTheGalaxies**

Another woman

Richard stared, 'Holy hell, she's even more frightening than Sara!' the older man concluded as his skin visibly shook looking down at the remains of the shattered boulder. This would make the second woman to successfully make him shriek in fear like this. Richard gulped loudly as angry eyes found him again. This was just like that day. The anger behind those eyes were for a different purpose; the piercing command behind them was nothing short of the same. If he even so much as twitched…

Virgo coughed breaking up the building tension, "Princess." she interrupted holding up a large ring of golden keys at the end of her finger. The keys jingled as a soft breeze swept by.

Lucy switched moods at the snap of a finger! Evil brown orbs glowed with happiness, "My gate keys!" she squealed loudly. Causing Richard to twitch instinctively teleporting behind Natsu out of fear. As long as he was behind his son she wouldn't kill him… right?

Virgo dropped them gently into her waiting hands, "Would you like to punish me now?" she asked her user before being attacked into a bone crushing hug by Lucy. Lucy ignored her question with teary eyes.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" she sniffled pulling her into such a tight hug Virgo had trouble breathing.

"So, this must be punishment?~" Virgo smiled slightly enjoying the tightly constricted arms around her. Any normal human probably wouldn't be able to breathe right now… Satisfied, Virgo pulled away from her with a depressed sigh. This had been the first punishment she'd ever received from their Princess; it was a little depressing having to interrupt it, "Big brother requested ten minutes to recover before summoning him into a fight." Virgo relayed what Loke had asked, snatching the outfit's matching coat from Natsu's arms holding it up to help Lucy slip it on.

Natsu pouted; he was gonna do that…

After putting on the breast length jacket she couldn't help but admire the odd design on the cuff that was similar to the skirt. Compared to other things Virgo had brought her in the past… this looked more up-to-date. "Is he sure that he doesn't need more time?" She asked worriedly as she stared at the cuffs on each arm that looked to have a key shape cutouts on each forearm.

Virgo shook her head, "Ten minutes should be plenty to recover from that amount of damage; remember our worlds are on a different time scale. One day there is equivalent to three months; ten minutes though it seems short it's equivalent to forty-eight hours." she explained fixing some of the wrinkles in the jacket.

Lucy nodded pulling at the hem of the skirt eyeing the cutout Zodiac symbols, "I see… Say Virgo, are these clothes really from your world?" she asked twisting around failing to see the rest of the symbols as the skirt followed her movements evading her sight. Lucy sweat-dropped grabbing at the jacket's front eyeing the design with interest, 'They look like something I'd wear…' she thought to herself. Lucy fingered the missing key shaped material on the jackets cuffs, "And what's with the cutouts on the skirts edges and jacket cuffs?" she wondered out loud.

"That's because we made these clothes specifically for you Princess based off your tastes." Virgo notified her attaching a bracelet to each of her wrists.

Lucy looked at her surprised as she further inspected her spirits handy-work, "Oh, thank you!" Lucy leaped forward hugging Virgo. Lucy pulled away beaming, "They look so cute! I almost don't want to go into battle with them so I don't ruin them…"

Virgo shook her head, "Oh, don't worry about that; this is a battle uniform we made just for you. It will help you to activate your latent powers, so we can teach you a technique called star dress." she notified Lucy. Grabbing Lucy's keys from her, "Activate a Magic Circle…" she commanded.

Lucy stared at her spirit. "Star dress?" she repeated questioningly.

Virgo looked up patting their Princess on the head, "All in good time Princess. Just follow what I say for now and I promise we'll explain after this is all over!" she replied softly.

With a nod, Lucy did as she was told, watching as the ground was covered with a golden magical circle. The keys pulsed and gave off a soft vibrant glow as Virgo broke the bronze keyring holding all of the gate keys together. Lucy's Jaw dropped when the keys began to float just below their respective cut out symbols on her skirt, "…" golden yellow yet clear film started to secrete from each key creating almost a secondary skirt beneath the original from their magical powers resonance. "W-Whoa!" Lucy started as she began looking at her arms. She couldn't really see it from behind, but she could feeling it. "T-This is…" Their magical powers resonance was slowly covering over her skin almost like a barrier!

"You see by activating your magic before the battle because of the special fabric we used to make this outfit for you. " Virgo explained with ease as she pointed to the fabric. Virgo's gaze shifted from her master to her handy-work; she and the spirit king had been working on this outfit for quite some time. It was amazing to see it in action. She had to admit she'd had her doubts about it working, but so far it seemed to be doing its job quite well.

Now all that's left… "Forgive me, Princess," she mumbled apologetically as she punched Lucy in the face. Lucy didn't have time to dodge, "Our magical power infects the fabric at our will making as hard as steel causing almost the same effect as the magic proof vests often used by the regions magic police but on a higher level. However, unlike their vests it can not only repel most common element attacks," Virgo explained grinning as Lucy peeked open her eyes after not feeling the impact. She was surprised to see Virgo's fist being held back by a small fist size barrier that'd appeared without warning. Blood trickled off Virgo's closed fist as she retracted it slowly to stare at it with satisfaction.

She breathed a sigh of relief now knowing her creation truly did work, "Also, in addition from shielding you from certain magical bursts of power, but it's also a good shield for weapon attacks and hand-to-hand combat if such a fight should be entered, Princess." Virgo explained. She felt a lot better about her master going off into this fight that was bound to break out between a crazed prince and Fairy Tail.

Lucy touched her cheek where Virgo would have connected expecting a barrier to stop her advancements as it had Virgo's. She was surprised when that didn't happen. Lucy smiled, "Thank you… Thank you all so much," she paused pulling her pink haired spirit into a loose hug, "You guys always look out for me." she commented truly grateful to them.

Virgo gave a light-hearted chuckle surprising Lucy, "That's because you're our Princess!" she explained with closed eyes as she rested her head briefly on Lucy's shoulder.

'Virgo… she just laughed?' Lucy thought with a small smile twitching to her face. She'd never heard her do such a thing.

Virgo's arms rounded Lucy and patted her softly on the back, 'We'd all like you to stay our master and to complete such a selfish wish… we'll protect you in any way possible.' she thought finally able to say they'd found a Princess that comes once in a lifetime.

"Virgo, don't take this the wrong way, but you should laugh more; it's nice," Lucy spoke up.

The spirit looked down at her keys wielder. It surprised her to hear those words… Virgo pulled away with a frown as images she didn't understand flashed through her brain. It had been something that had been happening lately… It felt painful to see these images. Why?

Virgo shook her head shifting her worries to Loke their leader who was currently recovering from injuries he'd received from breaking through the seals that had been placed on his key by sheer force. "I'm sorry Princess, but I must go check on brother. Good luck and be careful Princess" She told Lucy as she began feeling tears whelm into her eyes she quickly closed her own gate without a word.

Lucy's face twisted with worry at Virgo's obvious retreat. That was strange… Lucy wanted nothing more than to call back Virgo and find out what was wrong, but right now time was of the essence! Lucy turned on her heels, walking over to the rock nearest her father's body where Virgo had left a pair of gray heeled boots, and mid-thigh white stockings. She'd have to speak with Virgo later... She sat down with a sigh her eyes lingering on her father's corpse, "I-I wanna fight Prince Gilbert, but I don't wanna just leave you to sit here." she spoke out her torn feelings. She forced the tears away as they began to build; she didn't have time to mourn right now… What should she do? Leaving didn't seem right! And not going to help her friends just wasn't going to happen either! This was partly her mess as well! She had a duty to help clean up her mess and take out the trash.

"I can handle that!" Jet stepped forward kneeling down putting the body over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He turned back to his Guild-mate, "I'll bring him back to the Guild's Infirmary. When we get back we can figure out what to do from there." he offered a solution.

Lucy nodded absentmindedly as she forced herself to look away from the body resting over his shoulder, "Thanks, Jet; I'm sorry for the trouble." she apologized. Jet took off; they had no doubt he'd be back within the next five to ten minutes.

Lucy began putting on the white stockings and heeled boots when Terri stepped forward, "Lucy…" she started. Lucy looked up at the girl that'd shared a jail cell with her earlier, pulling up the boot on her right leg tying it down expertly without looking, "If I may; can I please fight beside you?" She almost pleaded politely.

Terry shook his head clapping a hand to his sister's shoulder, "No sis… This guy took our home, killed our family, our friends, and just recently held you captive. What you mean is we!" he corrected her reaching into his pocket. He tugged out the two ribbons he'd given her on their birthday that he'd found the watch wrapped in when he woke up after the fall. He unclamping the watch on his hand and held it out to her, "Thank you for protecting me sis." he told her giving her back the last gift she'd gotten from their parents. Too bad he couldn't get into the castle or he'd get his; he mentally cursed himself for not wearing his gift that day!

~oooOOOooo~

Gilbert growled, "Gather the troops and get those girls back here!" he shouted angrily. He'd been made a fool of! He didn't like that! The Frosthunter servants dashed off to do as Gilbert commanded. Prince Gilbert smirked, 'At least one spell is still working!' he thought referring to the spell he'd cast on all remaining servants that'd been loyal to the Frosthunter family that he'd killed off to get his hand on their Princess, Terri.

He laughed as he walked down the halls of the once lively Frosthunter castle to retrieve his weapons for battle. He'd get her back! He'd get them both back! Even if he had to use it! He would have this castle and both girls to himself!

~oooOOOooo~

Natsu grabbed hold of Lucy's hand with his left giving it a reassuring squeeze. The twins were stationed on either side of them as Lucy stared at the water for a bit. "Are you sure you can do this Luce?" he asked a little worried; he'd never seen her summon more than one spirit before. The idea of her using Aquarius and Capricorn's powers to lift everyone up from the cliff was a little crazy to him.

Lucy looked his way giving him a small smile, "Don't worry, I can handle it." she reassured him leaning up on her tiptoes delivering a peak to his cheek. She giggled when she pulled away to see his red cheeks, Lucy gave his hand a light squeeze back. "How about after this is all done we go on a Guild Quest just the two of us?" she added eagerly wanting to spend more time with him again as a couple.

Natsu's eyes darted to hers and he smiled at her apologetically, "Sorry, I have to pass; I have a special date to keep with a beautiful woman after this is over…" he answered, his right index finger came up to his cheek scratching at it nervously.

Lucy's eyes widened and her gaze slowly shifts at the information to hide the hurt from him, "I-Is the relationship serious?" she replied looking down at the ground beneath her feet. Had he found someone else while she'd been stuck in this spell?! She felt a hurtful twist in her chest when he nodded and gave off a rare blushing smile which he for once didn't try to hide from her as he looked at her sheepishly.


	31. Chapter 30- Ice Empress

**Reconstruction Checkers!**

**First Critical Grammar Check: ElementalMiko12**

**Second Critical Grammar Check: MarSofTheGalaxies**

The Ice Empress

Lucy's hands glowed brightly as two zodiac symbols etched themselves into her open palms, she held her hands out in front of her, "I summon thee… Aquarius! Capricorn!" Lucy called out.

Her chest twisted with pain. A pain she'd felt once before, 'Stop it! Don't just assume things!' she ordered herself! Remembering the situation with Lisanna and how she'd misunderstood what happened. Not again... She'd never assume again! After all... 'How can I expect Natsu not to stray if I'm always wondering about his faithfulness?' she thought.

That day she hadn't said it out loud, but she did, in fact, feel that he had cheated on her. Lucy bit her bottom lip willing the building tears back, 'I wouldn't be surprised if he would have strayed after I accused him of something he didn't do…'

Natsu noticed her odd behavior as he watched the two gate's open with a bright brilliant glow. Aquarius was the first of the two spirit's to speak, "What do you want brat!?" she screeched pointing at her young master.

Lucy's response of simply staring at her, "Hey brat? What the hell's wrong with you?" Aquarius gave off a questioning growl laced with foreign concern as she sat within waist deep water. When Lucy still didn't answer she gathered magical power within her legs making them glow for several seconds. The light vanished... with a flick of the wrist she commanded the waters to do her bidding as a small tidal wave pushed her onto the shore. Standing up on human legs, she cleared the distance between her and Lucy.

Aquarius waved her hand in front of Lucy's face. Aquarius's face contorted at closer inspection of the look upon their princess's face. Though she stood before them right now... The water spirit could see within those brown orbs that she was quite far from them right now. So far she doubted even her boyfriend could pull her out of it.

'I'm sorry...' she thought shifting her eyes to Capricorn earning a nod. They both withdraw protective powers as she swung her palm hard passed Lucy's face completely missing her by two inches. moments later a wave of water crashed over her blonde haired master. Lucy began to respond again as she brought her hand up to wipe away the water. "Are you alright now?" Aquarius questioned, the open palm that had directed the wave at her master twitched at her side.

"What are you talking about? I was fine Aquarius." Lucy tried to reassure her aqua spirit.

"Don't you dare try to lie to me Lucy Heartfilia!" Aquarius shouted in a tone she hadn't heard in quite a long time. Aquarius balled his fists at her side, "Don't forget who you're talking to brat!" she argued with an irritated expression, but her eyes betrayed her... as they shone with genuine concern for the blonde she'd had a hand in raising.

How could Lucy lie to her lie this?! She hadn't done so in so long! Why now? Why was she trying to hide things from her all over again?! "I took care of you as a child, I witnessed every emotion that's ever crossed your face, and even though I'm not your mother I can see… the emotions you're trying so hard to shrug off now." Aquarius loosened one of her palmed hands resting on Lucy's shoulder.

"Do you remember that promise you made me?" Aquarius's free hand tightened more turning white when Lucy looked on in confusion by her outburst.

'Promise... I...' she thought slowly... She couldn't recall any off the top of her head.

_"How many times do I have to tell you?!" Aquarius shouted fisting her hands to her hips before continuing, "Don't summon me from the goldfish bowl! That's for a goldfish! It's got a tail!" she reasoned._

_Lucy frowned under the water spirits angered gaze, "You've got a tail too, Aquarius!" she mumbled out her observation. _

_Taken back for a moment at the young girl's words. Leaning forward barely at the edge of what one would call personal space, "You summon me from a goldfish bowl on then quibble on top of it?!" she yelled back with narrowed eyes. _

_Lucy took on a look of confusion, "What's quibble?" she asked as she questions the unknown word's meaning._

_Aquarius gave an exaggerated sigh, "Jeez..." huffed out closing her eyes endearingly before slumping her head back. Taking in a short breath of fresh air as she continues, "Play with human kids once in a while!"_

_Lucy's gaze dropped to the ground sadly, "There aren't any here..." she started pressing both index fingers together. Aquarius's eye's snapped open though she continued to stare up at the ceiling, "That's why I'm lonely." Lucy continued._

_Finally bringing her eyes to meet her young master once again, "I'm happy when you come here, even when you're angry at me." Lucy told her. Aquarius could tell just from looking... This girl was telling her the truth. Lucy closed her eyes, "I'm sorry." she told her spirit apologetically. _

_placing her fisted palms on her hips once more Aquarius looked away, "Tch..." _

_'Damn this kid... What is she doing to me?' Aquarius thought. She knew the girl's words weren't lies. How she knew... well she was unsure of how she knew... It was a complete mystery to her. Right now... that wasn't the issue. _

_She could see them... Though the girl hid them well. She was not only lonely... She was sad as well. As she should be having just lost her mother. She felt a strange twist in her chest whenever she'd bare witness to that glossy faraway look... "Agh!" she growled out scratching at her head in frustration._

_"Okay, listen up brat cause I'm only gonna say this once!" her voice boomed catching Lucy's attention instantaneously. She couldn't believe she was doing this... Leaning forward into the borderline of Lucy's personal space for the second time today, "If you promise not to lie to me about how you feel and don't summon me from any more fishbowls!" she paused. _

_This was not a promise she was too keen on making... Blue orbs locked onto brown and suddenly all her irritation seemed to vanish. This kid... How did she do that?! Aquarius huffed quickly turning away from the small girl with reddened cheeks, "I-I'll always come when you call me." she promised not so reluctantly for reasons she could not fathom._

_Aquarius's eyes shifted back to the blondes when a sudden squeal of happiness erupted into the air, "Really!" she beamed brightly. At the smile, she'd caused the water spirit couldn't help but stare. _

_'So, this is what she's like when she smiles.' Aquarius thought as a small tug pulled at her. Taking a deep breath... Her mind was set. She'd do it... She'd do whatever she could to keep a smile on this girl's face. 'Layla would want that...' Aquarius thought listing this as her ultimate motive for this solemn vow that she so freely made. _

_Lucy jumped up latching onto her waist without warning, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she chanted._

_Aquarius hardened her glare only for it to soften at the girls bubbly carefree laughter, "Get off you irritating little sea urchin!" she'd intended it to come off as she was annoyed, but the unthinkable happened... she giggled. Rolling her eyes as she gave up, "Jeez! Where in the hell do you get the energy?" she asked looking down at the happy child. Aquarius looked to the fish swimming around in the rounded glass bowl, "So a..." she started but paused when she almost called out her name. With a soft sigh, "brat..." she began again, "Is it a promise?" Aquarius asked._

_"It's a promise!" Lucy flashed a big smile._

The memory flashed before the two's eyes, "Aquarius…" Lucy gave her a small smile. How could she have forgotten a day that had been so precious to her? She recalled many memories of Aquarius entering her world even though she'd done nothing to summon her. She'd gone above and beyond keeping her promise. It got to be almost natural seeing her every morning when she'd wake and even every night before she'd fall asleep.

Lucy smiled remembering how more often than not how Aquarius would come up with the excuse that she'd summoned her from the depths of her slumber, 'As if I had the power to back then…' she thought. "Thank you, I'm fine now I promise." she directed to the spirit that knew her the most.

Lucy reached up wrapping her arms around Aquarius's shoulders for the first time in a long time, 'I just have to stop assuming things without being sure of what's really going on.' she thought.

Aquarius froze within her arms; it'd been quite a while since the small girl hugged. The last time she recalled was after an argument she'd had with Jude Heartfilia for not spending any time with his daughter. That day her gate had been forced closed and it was almost a week before she found herself able to summon herself into Lucy's world again.

"Capricorn, Aquarius, I'm sure this will require quite a bit of magical power, but could you please escort the remaining members here up to the cliff's edge," Lucy added as she pulled out of hug flashing Aquarius a small caring smile. Ever since she'd come back from the Celestial World that day she hadn't made such a gesture.

Capricorn nodded fixing his glasses to his face, "As you wish milady." he said giving the ground a light tap with the tip of his shoe. An orange magical circle lit up the ground beneath him. His magical power leaked from the confines of the magic circle into the air forming large see-through orange bubbles. Each bubbles swallowed up two people before slowly floating up above Capricorns head heading for the cliff above.

Aquarius felt a smile tug at her lips, 'Are you watching… Layla?' she asked silently to her previous deceased master. She knew the girl's mother couldn't hear her from beyond the grave, "Yes, princess." she did as Lucy commanded uncharacteristically happily. Aquarius snapped her fingers activating a large scale magic circle beneath her feet. The rushing river water snaked out and coiled lightly around several members. When Aquarius looked at Lucy she found her looking at her in a weird manner, "What?" she questioned in fake irritation.

Lucy chuckled childishly, "You're smiling." she giggled poking Aquarius's cheek. She'd almost forgotten how the spirit looked with a smile.

Aquarius blushed a little crossing her arms over her chest as she turned her back to Lucy, "What are you going on about? Who's smilin?!" she asked with closed eyes pouting that Lucy was laughing at her attempt to hide that she had indeed been smiling.

Lucy shook her head from side to side, "Nothing, it's just it's been so long it looks a little foreign, but somehow strangely refreshing." she told her spirit. She swore she saw a vein pop up on Aquarius's exposed knuckle as it rested along her arm. "Um, Aquarius?" Lucy started as she lightly tapped the water spirit's shoulder, "I have a bit of a selfish request." she continued.

Aquarius tilted her head back so she could view Lucy from over her shoulder, her facial expression reflecting annoyance and embarrassment. Her eyebrow twitched, "What is it, sea urchin?" Aquarius called out in response.

Lucy's arms wrapped around her spirits waist, "Promise me you won't lose your smile again…" Lucy begged. Aquarius had been different since that incident… After the Aquarius pleaded trying to get her father to stop working even if only for an hour to spend time with his only daughter had turned into a screaming match. Aquarius had been imprisoned by her father because of her outburst. However, She hadn't been the only one her father had locked away. Lucy too had suffered the same fate.

Her only company those days had been the servants who brought her meals. Aquarius would never admit to it... But Lucy could see it on her face from time to time. She still blamed herself for not having the power to protect Lucy from her loneliness that her father had cast upon her that day.

"Only as long as you promise me you won't lose yours…" Aquarius promised, unraveling her crossed arms. "I'm sorry..." she continued with an apology as she lightly touched her fingers to Lucy's arm, 'I won't let anyone lock you away again.'

~oooOOOooo~

Prince Gilbert growled seeing a ridiculous amount of wizards push back his guards on the frontline with ease. The area was filled with brightly colored flashes of light as all the individuals attacked and blocked incoming magical assaults from his men and controlled subjects. More waves of his troops came trickling out of the castle.

The mages, in general, didn't bother him in the least… What bothered him was that in all this time he'd yet to see the Heartfilia or Frosthunter girl within the troops. Perhaps they were unaware of Lucy's escape he hypostasized, but something didn't sit well with him with that assumption. "Remember what Lucy said don't kill any of em!" someone in the fray yelled out across all the chaos.

He smirked sinisterly, 'So, she's made contact with them after all~' he thought suddenly enjoying this little game of tag even more. "Show yourself Heartfilia!" Prince Gilbert shouted out, laughing hysterically as he through his head back wondering what that cute little weakling of a rich girl was planning. His laughter echoed…

"Gladly!" he heard from below him. Lucy hooked him with her left fist while Natsu launched himself beside her hooked him with his right both landing a tongue biting uppercut. The crazy prince was sent flying high into the air, "Now Terri!" Lucy called out realizing the young girl was already running at Natsu like they'd planned. Natsu quickly turned to face Terri clamping both of his hands together as he knelt down so she could hop up onto his hands with ease. The moment Terri's feet touched his hands, she was instantly being propelled above Gilbert.

Terri gave off a loud battle cry and the sound of something shattering echoed out as she raised her hands up clapping them together tightly over her head. The moisture around her gathered about a foot above her arms and took on her arms shape and current position. With a soft released breath, the moisture froze as she swung her hands down causing there now icy joint fists to do the same, "This is for all the people you killed that night!" she screamed. The clamped hands crashed down into Gilbert's stomach mercilessly, fragmenting from the sheer impact.

Prince Gilbert's body jerked downwards with a gasping cough as he was soon hurled back first into the ground.

Moisture in the air gathered at Terri's back as she fell from the skies, "Ice Defense…" she whispered sensing an oncoming long ranged attack. It froze as she breathed out a breath of chilling cold air. The ice broke taking on a new form, "Ice Crystal Wings!" she roared as said wings flapped behind her at the use of her own will. A large scale blast headed her way, turning to the side she allowed it to hit her extended open wing.

**"Your power's are only as strong as your will to protect those you care about."**

'I won't allow you,' she started allowing the a blast to absorb into the mirror-like crystal wing. with a flip, she extended the opposing wing redirecting the blast right back at him. 'to harm anyone else!' she thought angrily willing her ice crystallized wings to send the blast right back to where it came from at double the speed.

"Haha, I guess I should have known it wouldn't be so simple." Gilbert laughed from the ground just behind Natsu. Natsu snarled spinning on his heels swinging his fist to meet his cheek. Gilbert looked at him with a dulled expression as his thumb flicked a red marble up at Natsu causing an explosion as he ducked Natsu's oncoming balled flaming fist. Prince Gilbert swept Natsu's legs out from under him before bounced back to create some distance. Running his hand through his hair as he grinned like a maniac, "Am I right Ice Empress of the Frosthunter family?" he added.

Natsu got up quickly with Lucy's help as he held his face, 'That fucking hurt!' he thought smearing blood off his lip. Even though he'd eaten the brunt of the explosion it had surprised him at first and caught him off guard. Blood trickled down his face from somewhere on his forehead.

Terri looked amused, "So, you're aware of what people call me in this region." she paused crossing her arms as she scowled down at the man. "I assume that was your reason for forcing me into allowing you to cuff me that day." she gritted her teeth in anger. This man had used her mother and father as hostages to get her to put those on… And even after she'd done what he had asked of her he still...

"But of course. Do you think I'm stupid enough to believe I can take you on… fairly?" he uttered that last bit.


	32. Chapter 31- Dragon Force Is Born

**Reconstruction Checkers!**

**First Critical Grammar Check: ElementalMiko12**

**Second Critical Grammar Check: MarSofTheGalaxies**

Dragon Force is born

_Terry sat beside his mother at the round table in the garden watching as his father instructed his sister on how her newfound powers worked. They'd just awakened the other day after hearing of the death of their beloved uncle in the war. Terry watched as his sister created ice sabers, ice wings, and sometimes even used her powers as an extension of her own body. 'Must be nice having an awesome power like that…' he thought watching as one of the twin ice sabers shattered with ease._

_Terri fell back on her butt and he watched his father point an ordinary sword at his sister's throat. "Tell me something… Why do you wish to fight?" he heard his old man ask pulling the sword away from his sister's neck. _

_Terry watched as his sister's head bow and he couldn't help but to notice her digging her nails into the ground beneath her palms, "My people, my servants, and my family." Terri answered simply._

_Terry observed as his father walked around his fallen sister, "What is it you're protecting them from?" he questioned again. Though he was asking such questions Terry could tell just by looking... his father already knew her answers. So, why? Why was he even asking?_

_"War…" Terri voice spoke shaken as she remembered the condition her uncle's body had come back to them in. It had been something her father had tried to shield her from, but she'd seen it anyways. "I won't let that happen again... Not to our family..." she pause squeezing some grass between her fingers. Small spikes of ice erected from the small blades of grass and soon the ground. "...Not to another family; I don't want to let another child see what I've seen." she with a shaken voice tilting her head up slightly, tears clung to the edges of her eyes but didn't fall._

_Terry gave his mother a glance; she was paying attention as well he noticed, "Why do you protect them from this?" her father asked kneeling down beside her._

_Terri was silent for quite some time. She remembered many things in her six years of living in this world. She remembered playing with all the people in the castle be they servants or friends she'd made from nearby villages stationed outside the castle's parameter. Priceless memories, irreplaceable people. The castle, the villages... She couldn't care less about them... They could easily be replaced, "I don't know what they think about me... but to me they're friends and my family; as such they'll always be precious to me. Priceless and irreplaceable. I'll protect them with all I have!" she replied as released the strands of grass. As a result, the ice melted away to reveal a flower that hadn't been their moments before. Terri stood up on her feet staring at her opponent with new filled boundless determination._

_Terry watched his father chuckle and smile a little at her rejuvenated drive. he put a hand on his daughter's head, "Of all the things I've taught you thus far remember this above all others." he paused momentarily, "Your powers are only as strong as your will to protect those you care about." he informed her._

~oooOOOooo~

Terri floated suspended in the air; the ice based wings flapped harshly keeping her airborne. Terri's vibrant green eyes locked on a crowd of people exiting the castle, 'A dark Guild?' she thought, she rolled her eyes uncaringly. Terri bent her right leg bringing her arms above her head. Her ice wings stretched out high into the air and paused mid flap. Terri's bangs licked at the air as she made a sudden descent back down to the ground. "Natsu… Lucy... entertain the Prince while my brother and I take out that trash?" Terri asked tilting her head back at them. They looked at her in confusion until they received a telepathic feed notifying them about the mob heading their way.

"Are you sure?" Lucy questioned uncomfortable about letting the kids go off to handle a rampaging dark Guild by themselves.

Terri flashed her a smile and her little brother grinned before they both vanished as they dashed towards the oncoming troops.

~oooOOOooo~

Terry stared at the force of dark mages he and his sister would be facing. Terri shifted stepping between her brother and his sight of the amount of people they would face when she heard him gulp. It was no surprise to her that her little brother was scared of taking on this many adults at once since he hadn't seen combat in quite some time. Dropping in front of him showing him her back; she could feel his uneasiness fogging up the area around them, "Are you sure you're up for this? You did just get your memories back…" he heard his sister ask in concern.

A white magic-circle flared to life beneath them, "A little too late to back down now isn't it?" he asked giving off a chuckle at her question. He wanted to help her… He wanted to be her back-up again. Terry planted his palm on her back focusing. His eyes glowed white, "Watch my back," Terry told her as the dark Guild member's surrounded them.

Terri grinned watching as dozens of illusionary copies of herself appeared around them. It had certainly been quite some time since they'd done this… She felt his hand leave her back and chuckled, "Always." she replied.

Terry knelt down on one knee clapping his hands together, "I'm ready! Try to keep up with me, okay big sis?" he told her smugly.

"You too." she told him reaching up to click a button on her watch before vanishing in the blink of an eye.

~oooOOOooo~

Meanwhile, the other members were currently entertaining a good portion of Prince Gilbert's army. "Gah, what's taking those kids so long?!" one member asked narrowly dodging a blast with a quickly screamed heads up to the few standing behind him. Most of them dodged in time, but the blast had been countered by one of the people within its firing path. Non-magical users stood at the sidelines with guns pointed loaded with live AMMO.

The firearms effect had been disabled by several people within the Guild who specialized in barrier magic, but the users were tiring and it showed. Orange eyes scanned the area, 'fifty-three… I haven't recovered enough for full on combat, but…' Richard thought tucking a stack of fifty-two cards out of his pocket. Holding the deck he analyzed the correct calculated positions within his head as he effortlessly flicked his hand causing all the cards to open like a hand held fan, bringing his hand up to the tip of the first card, her ran his finger over them much like one would do to a piano's keys. As he did this each card vanished.

He was sweating profusely from the exhaustion of overusing his power even as he teleported himself to the final gunman whom moments later found himself hanging from a nearby tree branch, his firearm long gone. Richard reappeared the shotgun the man had been holding before being hung up on the tree to dry like a wet coat. Richard held the double-barreled shotgun just under its long barrel, holding its reloading trigger within his right hand in one swift movement brought a gun up then down reloading it successfully loading the dangerous weapon once again.

Several rounds of high pitched gasps were heard as he did this, Richard snickered realizing it was because they'd realized their guns trigger had been sliced off by a card that was now embedded in the gun. The barrier magic that had been protecting the large group known as Fairy Tail vanished without a trace and the members in-charge of it fell to the ground panting. Richard mounted the gun to his shoulder and allowed his finger to hover over the trigger, "Stay put for us will ya?" he muttered. Firing a round at a branch just over their heads causing it to fall on top of the aggressive party that was currently racing his way.

He glanced around witnessing as the rest of the dark Guilds assault group stood frozen in fear, "I won't be having any problems with you lads will I?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow. They quickly held up their hands with a look of fright and shook their heads from side to side. "Good!" Richard beamed a charming but childish smirk.

"We're ready!" Warren's thoughts transferred into everyone's heads as he stood behind the two kids.

"Are you ready?" Wendy asked holding Romeo's hand tightly with a small smile.

Romeo's cheeks reddened at the small amount of contact before he grinned at her with a nod, "Yeah!" he replied bringing his hand in front of him squeezing it into a tight fist. Yellow flames engulfed his hand and licked at the air.

~oooOOOooo~

Blood trickled down Natsu's face to his chin as he pulled Lucy behind him; he didn't want Gilbert anywhere near Lucy! Natsu glared at the man he'd seen only twice, his fists shook at his sides in anger 'This man…'

"**Do I know you, mister?"**

'Because of him…' Natsu's blood began to boil within his veins.

"**I don't know why, but it really bothers me to see you cry."**

Natsu's glare intensified, 'She had to suffer…'

"**I can't cure her…"**

Natsu's fists coiled up so tightly his knuckles began to pop, 'And he'd plan to…'

"**We know this arrangement as arranged marriages; as I'm sure all of you can guess every now and then there would be one of the select few brave daughters who would fight the traditional custom. These strong women who fought for their freedom to be with whomever they'd later choose to be with were labeled as stubborn... or more accurately unsubmissive."**

Lucy was startled by the threateningly low growl that escaped Natsu's throat. She watched as flames began flicking up his arms and his sweat evaporated off his skin creating steam. 'N-Natsu?' she thought watching as the skin down his arms began to cave-in in various dragon scale shapes.

His bangs shielded his eyes from Lucy, but she could tell by the way his jaw was set… He was pissed. 'I'm going…' he started tilting his head up slightly. He heard Lucy gasp, '…to kill him!' he yelled dashing forward giving off an angered battle cry. His had shrunk down orbs and the usually unnoticeable brown was now very much visible so noticeable that one could mistake its brown color for orange, the pupil of his eye was smashed into a dark ominous slit.

Gilbert's laugh only angered him more fueling the bone breaking punch he was about to serve up. Gilbert swiftly ducked the punch flicking several red marbles up at his face. They exploded almost instantly, but the slight heat burn Gilbert received from it didn't bother him in the least. The area was clouded with dust and visibility was zero, 'I'm sure that didn't do him in.' he thought eyeing the smoke cautiously.

"The world…" Gilbert yelped when he suddenly found himself being caught by the throat and pulled off his feet with ease. Some of the unsettled dust in that area began to settle down, but he'd wished it hadn't. Prince Gilbert felt himself sweating profusely under Natsu's piercing murderous gaze, "Doesn't need trash like you." the young Dragon Slayer growled out as he slowly began to tighten his grip on the man's neck.

'W-What is he?!' Gilbert panicked clawing at the strong hand around his neck, looking at Natsu's skin which looked scaly. He accidently peed himself out of fear… The flames tickled at Natsu's skin began turning red. Natsu's sharp extended nails dug into the back of his neck as he began coughing unable to breathe.


	33. Chapter 32- Her spirit's tears

**Reconstruction Checkers!**

**First Critical Grammar Check: ElementalMiko12**

**Second Critical Grammar Check: MarSofTheGalaxies**

Her spirit's tears

Terry knelt down on one knee with closed eyes his hands clapped together as if he were praying. His glowing orbs radiated beyond his closed eyelids; he could see them again. Though his eyes he closed he could clearly see everything around them… glowing strands of magical resonance linking him to each of his Illusions. He could see the electrical signals that shot from his brain and traveled to his hands before quickly zipping to the Illusion moving it like a puppet. The movements though didn't seem toy-like or robotic, but real! It was as if his sister herself was fighting!

He chuckled, 'Well, I suppose in reality she is the one doing the damage.' he thought. He could see their enemy's too, but it was different from seeing his Illusions or his sister. It took a lot of power to see this way, but it was necessary for this large scale illusion he was performing. Their opponents were just black moving shadows in his sight, but that was alright…

*skreech* He heard the familiar sound in his ear watching as his older sister zipped passed him staying within the illusion he was casting. Terry's finger twitched as the illusion leaped at the man a few feet away from his defenceless form. The man horizontally slashed at the figure in his way when his sword slipped right through his illusion, 'An illusion?' the man thought in confusion. The man's eyes shot open in surprise when something hit him hard! So hard he'd been sent flying back into a group of his guildmates. The man sat up with a slow start, "W-What the hell?!" he stuttered out startled. What had hit him?!

~oooOOOooo~

Terri skated along the thin sheeted roadway she was using to dash quickly in her brother's direction seeing one of their many opponents appearing behind him. She was nowhere near them yet, but… Terri skid on the ice making skates on her heels with a quick hop, kicking her right leg up high into the air not caring that she'd just accidently flashed a few people as she squeezed water from the air and land to follow her leg. It acted as an extension of herself and the water crashed harshly against the man's neck like a whip.

Terri watched as the man fell to the ground choking as he dropped to his knees, "You guys are far from innocent," she began. Watching his eyes roll back as he passed out due to lack of oxygen, 'but you're not our target.' she thought holding out her hand gesturing for something to come to her. Water leaked out of the fallen man's pores floating away from him just as the man landed face first on the ground unconscious. The small amount of water floated above her greeting her before rejoining the water whip which was floating behind her compressed into a giant ball of water.

Terri held a hand over her head the ball of water rose above her head, spikes of water shot off from the sphere. Aiming for her opponents necks the watered spears clapped when they made contact. Several men began coughing and fell to their knees, others nearly made it to the twins before collapsing. Terri sweat dropped watching most of them fighting the illusions around them as if they were clones. 'If he's going to hire people to help him take me down you'd think they'd be smart enough to be able to tell the difference between a clone and an illusion.' she thought eyeing the people around them dumbly.

~oooOOOooo~

Their enemy's looked at them in confusion as the members of Fairy tail all clipped a clothespin to their noses. "Now!" Romeo yelled out holding up a yellow fireball at the end of his hands. Wendy took in an inhaled breath and took a step back.

Wendy jumped up bringing her hands over her head a generating large sleeve looking whirlwinds from each arm, "Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!" she shouted aiming for the yellow flames within Romeo's hand. The yellow flames clung to the mini twisters extended from her arms, the flames intensified as she flung the attack down at everyone below them. The winded flames dissipated as bodies dropped to the ground twitching due to the disgusting odor that was hovering above them.

Romeo sweat-dropped, 'Poor guys…' he thought observing as several failed to fall unconscious from the fumes and could only roll around on the ground holding their noses. It wasn't long before they too succumb to the scent of his stink flame. Romeo was brought out of his thoughts as Wendy glomped him causing his cheeks to redden.

"You're amazing Romeo!" Wendy squealed hugging him from behind. Carla coughed a couple times behind her paw making Wendy's eyes widen as she quickly detached herself from Romeo. Carla began to lecture her on glomping people at random. Wendy's eyes shifted to Romeo who grinned when he caught her stare.

~oooOOOooo~

Prince Gilbert eyed Natsu's face watching as his teeth came to a point like dragon fangs as he snarled at Gilbert. 'Oh well, I was only going to use these as a last resort.' he thought grabbing hold of a hand full of black marbles from his pocket flicking them up at Natsu.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled rushing forward quickly breaking Natsu's arm contact with Gilbert before diving them both down to the ground. *KA-BOOM* a huge explosion that could have easily blown Natsu to pieces exploded above them. Lucy flinched as its explosive strength pierced through the barrier her clothes provided. It felt like her skin was boiling…

Natsu's anger simmered down as he looked up at the explosion that could have easily killed him. "Lucy." He whispered lightly putting a hand on her back. The simple touch caused her to yelp in pain! Natsu pulled his hand away quickly his eyes widening when he pulled his hand away, 'B-Blood… Lucy's blood. She's hurt?!' he thought panicked slipping out from under his girlfriend's body. He felt a stab of guilt hit him. If he hadn't just charged in… If he had just stayed… If he been honest about how he'd felt… It was all his fault; he concluded. 'Why,' he began angry with himself, 'Why do I always seem to hurt you?' he thought.

"Natsu, stand up now!" Loke's angered voice echoed from Lucy's now glowing body. The ground began to rumble and shake. Bright beams of light shot up around Lucy's fallen form, they expanded and a spirit contracted to Lucy walked through each one. Loke stood before him, "Get up." he ordered ignoring the wounds he sustained the injury from trying to shelter Lucy from the explosion.

Blood trickled down Aquarius's back her injury was far worse than any of the others having taken on most of the blast herself. She drew in a shaky breath, "Lucy will be fine, but we need that girl to take a look at the wound the moment she gets here." Aquarius tried to reassure him hoping herself that Lucy only had first or second degree burns from the blast.

The barrier that'd once been erected around Lucy because of her gate keys vanished and the keys that'd once been floating in their respective places on the skirt dropped to the ground. Taurus growled holding his injured arm as he stared at the injured Lucy who laid motionless on the ground having passed out from the pain or force of the blast.

"Cancer get Lucy to Wendy!" Loke ordered as he glared at Gilbert who laughed nervously scrambling to his feet.

Cancer picked Lucy up carefully, "Don't worry I'll get her there safely ebi." Cancer replied then dashed off at lightning speed.

"Stop crying you moron!" Aquarius yelled at Natsu.

Was he crying? Natsu touched his cheek and was surprised to feel the dampness…

"Lucy protected you because she loves you and wants you to live! Don't fucking fly off the handle you dumb ass!" Aquarius screamed at him again. All the other spirits around her charged at Loke's command while she stayed back to continue lecturing the idiot Lucy had risked her very life to protect. "If you wanna do something for Lucy stand up and help us kick this bastards ass!" she tried to yell again, but her voice betrayed her when she let out a sob.

Natsu stared at the blue haired spirits back, blood racing from the horrible burn on her back that had to be a fourth-degree burn. He could see her spine bones peeking out from the blood. 'S-She's crying.' Natsu thought recalling all the times he'd seen this particular spirit like this… He'd never seen this spirit cry. The wound looked painful… 'But…' he thought.

Aquarius turned to face him her facial expression twisted in anger, "I thought you loved her you bastard, stand up!" she ordered.

Natsu squeezed the grass under his palm tightly, 'That's not why you're crying is it?' he already knew the answer from the not so well hidden fury that shone through those blue orbs. He stood up on his feet his slit eyes locked onto Gilbert who was carefully dodging oncoming blows and various combinations the spirits were cooking up. Natsu watched the water bearer take a shaky step forward on wobbly human legs. He brought his hand up onto her shoulder, "You should rest in the Celestial World." Natsu told the spirit.

He was surprised when she spun around on her heels to face him. Pain reflected in her expression but only for a moment. Aquarius fixated an emotional glare at him, "Not until he pays!"


	34. Chapter 33- Knocking on death's door

**Reconstruction Checkers!**

**First Critical Grammar Check: ElementalMiko12**

**Second Critical Grammar Check: MarSofTheGalaxies**

Knocking on death's door

Wendy stared at the spirit in shock when he came dashing out of the forest with Lucy in his arms. Blood dripped off Lucy's back as he slowed before her, "Lucy needs help pronto ebi!" he told them as if they hadn't noticed his blood drenched arms or the unmistakeable red substance dripping from the wound on her back. Wendy urged Cancer to lay her down on her stomach, Wendy couldn't help but flinch when she saw the full brunt of the injury.

Lucy's skin was charred in various places, quite a bit of her skin tissue was absent eaten, by flames. The surrounding skin that didn't look to be really hit was bubbly like it was boiling. 'At least it's not a fourth-degree burn… If it was; without her here I…' she paused thinking about the old pink haired Healing Mage, 'I wouldn't be able to do anything…' she thought holding her hands over Lucy's wound.

Lucy's face was pale and she was panting lightly as she looked through dazed eyes. 'Where am I?' she thought. Her eyes slowly shifted to Cancer who was kneeling beside her holding her cold hand, 'Natsu… Did I… save him?' she wondered. She couldn't remember…

"Stay with us Princess ebi!" she heard Cancer's voice call out to her as everything slowly faded to black.

~oooOOOooo~

The twin's panted standing in the middle of a group of thirty dark guild thugs littering the area around them. All unconscious as they laid unmoving. Terri tapped a button on her watch becoming visible again to the naked eye; the watch was handy… but it ate up her magical power like a child left in a candy store. "We have to go help Natsu and Lucy…" Terry told his sister between breaths. Illusionary Magic had its perks, but it extremely draining when performing multiple illusions at once and coordinating all the illusions so his sister's hits would match theirs to confuse their enemies... It would make anyone go cross-eyed!

Terri rubbed her forehead gently, "Your right..." She replied taking one final breath before forcing herself to her feet. Terri reached her hand out to her little brother as the wings on her back chipped away as her magic collapsed.

Terry caught her hand he felt a cold sensation tickle the bottom of his feet. He recognized this sensation… Terry slipped only to be caught by his older sister with a giggle, "I thought we'd gotten past this?" Terri asked him as he stood on her ice with shaky legs.

"Hey, it's been a while okay…" Her brother countered defensively as a pink hue collected in his cheeks as he worked to get his balance back. He grabbed his sister's hand, "We don't have time to waste…" he continued. Terri nodded the world pulsed below her feet she could feel all the moisture around them halt and by her will be shaped and formed to her desire.

"I know you hate it… but for this, I think it would be wise to use your other element for this fight." Terri glanced at her brother who's fist's were tightened so tightly they were white. She could see every hint of sorrow in his eyes immediately...

"N-No I told you I…" Terry felt a sting on his face as his head was violently jerked to the side.

Terri palm was pulsing red with anger as it fell limply to her side, "Are you still blaming yourself for that? The past is in the past," Terri told her little brother as she grabbed hold of the hand she'd smacked him with. She hadn't meant to do it… She'd just gotten so angry in that moment when she saw that familiar sorrow leaked into his eyes. Terri growled more at herself and her own actions then her brothers, "I forgave you a long time ago so… why haven't you forgiven yourself?" she found herself asking.

Terry's hand reached up to nurse his red inflamed mark on his cheek, "W-We don't have time for this…" he muttered an excuse. He didn't want to talk about this…

~oooOOOooo~

Meanwhile, Aries shot a cluster of wool bombs at Gilbert. They clung to him as Natsu took a step back and inhaled deeply, "Fire dragon's roar!" He yelled launching forward allowing a large burst of flames to shoot from his mouth hitting the pink wool. It exploded with an exaggerated burst making the land tremble within its wake.

Dust drifted along the airstream clouding their sights, "You just don't learn do you?" Gilbert walked out of smoke and flames, "I suppose what they say is true you really can't teach an old dog," he started.

Vanishing from sight the moment Natsu blinked. Natsu's eyes widened coughed, 'Son of a where did he...?!' he thought. Giving off a strangled gasp as he felt a sharp pain override his senses.

Gilbert grinned watching as Natsu writhed in pain falling to one knee as blood leaked from his lips, "new tricks." Gilbert finished tugging to sword free from Natsu's back with an insane round of laughter.

Scorpio shot a sandblast at Gilbert making the crazed Prince leap several feet away from the injured Dragon Slayer. "We are going to take you out!" Scorpio growled his gaze darting to Aquarius who suddenly started screaming in pain. His eyes widened as he looked at her, "Honey?!" he yelled. Aquarius's skin was cracking, Scorpio looked down at his own skin when he too began to feel an intense pain as he tried to move towards her. His skin was cracking, his gaze trailed to their Gate Key's which were still floating in the middle of their gates.

Taurus dropped his axe staring at his shaky hands and the growing white cracks down his arms, 'T-This means…' he thought. Looking back to the Key's within their gates they were chipping with each passing moment, 'If we don't get back into the gates now… we'll all die.'

'Lucy!' Aquarius thought worriedly…

_Aquarius's sighed hearing a familiar scream echoing from the Lucy's world through her soul. She forced her gate open with ease walking out to be greeted by a forest? What the hell? She found Lucy cowering behind a rock from a big angry boar. When it charged at Lucy she engulfed it within a bubble of water "Water prison." she mumbled. Lucy rushed up behind her quickly, when Aquarius felt Lucy hug her legs she flicked her hand releasing the prisons hold._

_Aquarius glared down at the small animal with killer intent, "I suggest you scatter." she warned. As if the small animal understood her it raced away with a loud frightened squeal. When the danger was gone Aquarius gave her a light pat on the head as Lucy cried like a baby against her spirit's leg._

Aquarius's eyes were widening slowly, 'I-It can't be...' her heart seemed to stop at the realization of what was happening. Aquarius gave off a low growl with narrowed eyes, "Don't you dare die on me you stubborn little brat! You fucking hear me?!" she screamed so loud her voice echoed throughout the open skies above.

~oooOOOooo~

Lucy opened her eyes, 'Why is it so cold?' she thought sitting upright feeling ankle deep water surrounding her. She looked down seeing nothing but darkness beneath her, she looked up then gazed around again only for nothing but darkness to greet her. 'Why is it so dark?' she wondered where she was as she stood up.

"You are dying child…" a voice echoed within her head.

'Dying?' she thought confused. How was she dying? What had happened? She couldn't remember! It all came back to her in a large cluster of memories. 'That's right… I saved him.' she thought reaching out to the image of Natsu which completely faded the moment she touched it. Lucy brought her hand back up to her chest. This wasn't fair… they hadn't even had the chance to start a life together. "But… At least he's alive." she thought out loud.

"You speak as if you have no chance of surviving? Have you already given up?" The voice asked again… It sounded familiar to her, but she couldn't quite place her finger on it.

Lucy chuckled sadly, "Because I have… I mean look around there are no doors to get out of here." she told him. Lucy clapped a hand to her forehead as tears began trickling down her face, "Besides it's not like anything I do in here will fix me in the real world right?" she sobbed.

**"Don't you dare die on me you stubborn little brat! You fucking hear me?!"**

Lucy's eyes widened looking up, "A-Aquarius?" she whispered loudly looking around the dark room but she wasn't there.

"Your spirits believe in you; I think you would do well to believe in yourself." The voice told her she could hear footsteps coming closer to her current location. "You only lose when you've already given up." a familiar figure stepped out from the darkness. Dressed in fully plated armor colored in turquoise and gold. The helmet was turquoise with a gold star planted at the top. His white cap fluttered behind him as he stepped closer to her his red eyes trained on her.

"Mustache man…" she mumbled stepping forward.

"Summon me Lucy Heartfilia." He told her stopping in front of her poking in the chest where her heart was, "Do that and I can heal you." he continued her.

"B-But I don't possess your Key." Lucy frowned sadly. It truly was hopeless after all.

"But you do, you've held my Key since the day you were born young princess," he spoke up again poking the area over her chest. "It's just a matter of freeing it; by opening your heart you shall free my Key, by freeing my Key…" he trailed off waiting for her to understand.

Lucy stared at him in surprise, 'I've had… his Key this whole time?' she wondered feeling him poke her again bringing her out of her thoughts. 'Open my heart…' she thought bring her hand up to touch where he'd been poking her. When she did her chest began to glow brightly and she felt an intense pain.

"That's it!" The Spirit King grinned watching as a black key ripped through the fabric of Lucy's shirt as it seemed to seep out of her chest. Lucy scream falling to her knees with a small splash, "Pull it out Lucy." he almost commanded.

~oooOOOooo~

Natsu hugged his stomach wound he felt the blood in his body boiling, steam rolled off his scaly skin. His body pulsed several times as he smashed one of his palms down on the ground digging his fingers into the soft sand beneath him. Somehow he knew… something was gravely wrong. He had to end this… He had to see her! Natsu gave off a loud screamed growl a violent wind spun in circles around him lifting him to his feet collecting thin streams of trailing dust within its wake.

"W-What the hell?!" Loke yelped ducking a flying branch as all the spirits quickly dove to the ground as the winds became more erratic and violent.

Scorpio watched in horror as Aquarius was carried off by the raging winds spiraling violently around the fire Dragon Slayer.

Inside the vortex, Natsu eyes glowed a violent red as a large magic circle expanded beneath his kneeling form. His arms, leg and chest muscles bulged slowly, Natsu's body seemed to stretch as he got bigger a red scaly tail slowly grew. His shoes and clothes ripped apart as he only continued to grow larger.

"Aquarius!" Scorpio yelled out as Loke and Taurus grabbed him dragging him over to the hole Virgo made to protect them from the violent winds from catching them too.

Loke peeked up over the edge of the hole watching as flames licked up at the winds and electric sparks twitched along the ground. Loke couldn't see what was going on inside but there were two red light beaming as at them and a growing shadow inside, 'What the hell is this?!' he couldn't help but wonder. He heard a loud inhuman screech of a roar.

The land around them began to tremble making it hard for Prince Gilbert to keep a steady footing. Then it all stopped leaving a giant cloud of dust and mystery with the sudden cloak of silence. Gilbert took a step back and then another as he stared wide-eyed as a red snout slipped out of the dust cloud. The dust was scattered suddenly with a harsh gust of wind.

Loke ducked back into the hole just missing the violent sonic boom that brushed passed him. Loke flinched feeling the cracks on his skin getting worse, 'L-Lucy,' he gritted his teeth. Loke looked up again ignoring the pains in his body. He staring at the scene before him his eyes slowly widening, "N-No way." he mumbled watching as the smoke fully cleared a large red scaled dragon stood on it back legs before crashing its front legs down to the ground with a loud snarl.

The red lights he'd seen before… 'His eyes.' Taurus thought beside Loke and Scorpio watching as something came falling from the sky.

Scorpio's eyes widened immediately trying to take off to catch it before it hit the ground, "Aquarius!" he yelled not making it two steps before the beast's tail flicked around catching her without batting an eye, its red beaming eyes faded to normal crimson irises. The tail seemingly moving of its own accord brought the captured and unconscious spirit up to the dragons face.

"T-That dragon…" Loke stuttered out not knowing what to say. Dragons are supposed to be extinct right?

Scorpio calmed down, "It's Natsu!" he yelled pointing up at its neck as he seen lean his nose close to Aquarius smelling her. He turned towards them suddenly taking three large steps before carefully placing Aquarius on the ground with his tail, "Look he's still wearing his scarf!" Scorpio yelled breaking free from the human cow spirit.

Natsu turned away, his eyes narrowed on Gilbert who'd fallen back on his butt looking at him in fright. Gilbert was slowly backing away with fearful orbs as he shook his head. There was no way he could fight something like this! Gilbert quickly spinning around and clumsily hopping to his feet clapping his hands clumsily at the ground as he ran away.

Blood trickled down Natsu's face and stomach from his unhealed injuries as he dashed forward reaching out for Gilbert's retreating form with a loud eardrum bursting screech. Soon tiring from giving chase Natsu's tail reached forward flicking Gilbert high into the air. Natsu came to an abrupt halt beneath him, "Ahhhh, no get away!" Gilbert yelled free falling closer to Natsu's open jaws. If he fell like this Natsu would take his head and half of his body off for sure! Gilbert throws the bag of explosives pearls at Natsu quickly detonating them. The blast redirected Gilbert's fall and sent him flying into a tree twenty feet away.

Gilbert dropped injured from its branches bleeding from dozens of cuts, his right leg and dominate arm broken while his opposing arm laid limply dislocated. Natsu stomped over and lifted his foot high up into the air over Gilbert's head as he laid there barely moving, 'I-I going to die..I'm going to die.' he chanted lowly.

"Wait, young man," a voice called from the bushes. Natsu stopped his foot from dropping but didn't remove it. "Allow me." Jack stepped out of the bushes looking down at the man with massive killer intent. "He killed my little brother and I need to atone for my sins anyways," he spoke as slid a long jagged knife out of the holster on the side of his leg. "Besides… I don't have someone to go home to; you do," he explained.

Natsu retracted his large foot dropping it back down onto the ground where a small red magic circle erected from his feet. He shrank down and his tail and large wings retracted into his back vanishing while his scales slowly vanished along with their red color. Natsu stood there and watched as Jack sat beside Gilbert and began stabbing the man furiously. Blood dripped off the blade with each inflicted wound. Jack raised his weapon up over his head readying to swing the final blow but stopped staring down at Gilbert with a disturbed grin.

"On second thought… I'll make you suffer like you made him suffer," he mumbled he dropped the knife letting it embed itself into the ground beside them. Jack's fist whipped left to right hitting Gilbert with almost non-stop jaw shots until blood trickled from his mouth and nose. Jack stood up momentarily looking for that precious sword of his finding it embedded in a tree. Jack used his shadow powers to retrieve it with ease.

The weapon flung forward and Jack caught it with ease, "Kid, mind propping him against that tree?" Jack asked politely as he pointed to the tree walking closer to them. Natsu nodded kicking Gilbert's side watching as he was flung into the nearby tree. Jack made quick and easy work of slicing the man's head off. Gilbert's head rolled up to Jack's boot with the same expression his brother had when he died. Jack dropped the sword, "Thank you kid." was all he said as he dropped down to the ground with his legs crossed.


	35. Chapter 34- Death count

**Reconstruction Checkers!**

**First Critical Grammar Check: ElementalMiko12**

**Second Critical Grammar Check: MarSofTheGalaxies**

Death count

With Wendy and the others, Wendy loomed over Lucy, "You're losing her ebi!" Cancer spoke up watching as the cracks within his skin began to glow a dark dangerous red. It was at this moment a single united thought spread through the minds of Lucy's beloved spirits. They would stay until the end... and if this was to be their master's end. It would be theirs as well!

Lucy's eyes suddenly snapped open devoid of life and her back arched forward before giving an ear piercing scream. Lucy's chest glowed brightly as she flailed around black and gold particles seep out of her skin's pores. They slowly collected smashing together outside her body just over her chest forming a solid Black Key with a golden star at the end.

A white gate opened just above Lucy's fallen form. The Celestial Spirit King stepped out of the gateway ignoring the crowd of people around her, "Do not worry my friends; there is time to save her. I have frozen her time, but that will only grant you five minutes I suggest you make haste." He told the group the last bit more directed at the young healer. As he began walking away to where the fight was.

"Wait! What do you mean frozen her time?!" Gray yelled out still kneeling on the opposite side of Erza.

The Celestial Spirit King paused long enough to look over his shoulder before walking away. Before Gray could yell out Erza grabbed his shoulder painfully making him look at her angrily, "He means exactly what he said look…" she pointed. "She's not breathing, not moving, and I'm sure if we lean down and check she wouldn't have a heartbeat," Erza explained with a frowned. "Not dead, but not alive either… He placed her in a space of Limbo…" Erza finished looking down at her friend's fallen form sadly.

Gray stared, "H-He said we had five minutes… What happens if she's not healed by that time?" he wondered worriedly.

Wendy's grew conflicted at the thought, "I don't know, but I'm not going to give myself the chance to find out!" she replied quickly getting back to work. Concentrating harder in hopes of it healing her faster.

"Most likely what we were experiencing when you brought her here will continue and she will bleed to death." Porlyusica's voice made everyone jump. Richard panted and coughed as he keeled over from using too much magical power.

Wendy never looked so happy! "Now Wendy, I'm appalled that you would do this. You should know no matter how much force you put into your healing one will still heal at the same rate. All your doing is exhausting yourself child." Porlyusica reminded the young healer as she knelt beside her. Turning to Wendy she instructed her what to concentrate on healing.

Without breaking concentration or her stare, "You kids better go help Natsu… I think this guy is gonna be a real problem. " Porlyusica continued. She was concerned… really concerned.

~oooOOOooo~

"Aghhhh!" a scream echoed from above Natsu as he walked away. Jack gasped from where he sat activating his shadow as it rushed to connecting with his. Natsu quickly seeped into the ground vanishing without a trace as Gilbert came crashing down; his fist hitting the ground with a sickening snap. Jack's shadow vomited Natsu back out of the ground to fall beside Jack with an oomph. Jack who had suddenly broke down into a knowing grin.

"Ahahaha oh my god, I never thought I'd meet someone dumb enough to do that!" Jack said in-between laughter. "Oh, this is just too perfect!" Jack laughed with shaking shoulders as he clapped his hand to his forehead.

"W-What the hell?! You killed him!" Natsu yelled staring at Gilbert wide-eyed as he turned to Gilbert's corpse which was not longer there. Natsu's eyes widened, 'W-Wait a minute that time…'

_Prince Gilbert's body jerked downwards with a gasping cough as he was soon hurled back first into the ground._

_Moisture in the air gathered at Terri's back as she fell from the skies, "Ice Defense…" she whispered sensing an oncoming long ranged attack. It froze as she breathed out a breath of chilling cold air. The ice broke taking on a new form, "Ice Crystal Wings!" she roared as said wings flapped behind her at the use of her own will. A large scale blast headed her way, turning to the side she allowed it to hit her extended open wing._

_"Your power's are only as strong as your will to protect those you care about."_

_'I won't allow you,' she started allowing the blast to absorb into the mirror-like crystal wing. with a flip, she extended the opposing wing redirecting the blast right back at him. 'to harm anyone else!' she thought angrily willing her ice crystallized wings to send the blast right back to where it came from at double the speed._

_"Haha, I guess I should have known it wouldn't be so simple." Gilbert laughed from the ground just behind Natsu._

'T-This has happened before!' Natsu thought staring at the spot where Gilbert and his head use to lay.

"Years and years ago when King's and Queen's still existed and war was expected every waking moment of every day. In preparation a Curse was developed, and it was a requirement for all soldiers to weld this Curse as the Kings sacrificial protective pawns." Jack snickered taking slow steps forward as Gilbert looked on frightened slowly backing away from him.

Jack smirked watching as Gilbert was split in half by the large Celestial Spirit that stood behind him clad in turquoise armor brandishing a thick greatsword. Blood dripped from the sword as Gilbert's body split apart and fell to the ground. "You are correct." The Celestial Spirit King spoke glaring down at the body as he swung the sword away with such force that the blood that covered the blade race off the smooth metal.

Natsu turned his gaze to Gilbert's newly destroyed body and watched as it slowly fades away like it'd never been there in the first place. "It is a type of time manipulation curse. This unholy spell makes the user come back after death by forcefully rewinding his time!" Jack explained keeping a close eye out for where Gilbert might pop up from or run away to when he is reborn. "This curse was created for the King's Army so if by some slim chance his men were defeated… the King and his Queen would always be protected, " he told Natsu more than the knowledgeable spirit before him who already seemed to know what was going on.

"But there is a limit…" The Celestial Spirit King interrupted momentarily. The Spirit King caught Gilbert within his hand as he tried to launch a sneak attack, squeezing his hand into a tight fist, blood splattered. "Nine times…" He spoke again as he opened his hand letting the prince's body drop to the ground as if he'd smashed a mosquito.

"N-Nine times?" Natsu thought out loud rushing to count on his fingers, "So… we've taken out four of his lives." he asked for a confirmation.

Jack nodded hearing several clashes of magical power from not too far away. 'I see so now he's trying to run.' he thought turning to the sound and began to venture off in that direction.

Natsu's eyes widened hearing dulled crashing noises, 'That's around where the rest of the Guild is!' he thought jumping up to his feet dashing towards the sound of magical bursts.

~oooOOOooo~

Gilbert dashed towards the group of people he had to make some bombs… but to do this he needed more power! He had to get rid of them all if he wanted to get them back! 'If I can just touch them!' he thought reaching out.

_"Just surrender yourself to me Terri and I'll let your parents live," Gilbert smirked from across the room his free hand touching the mother's back. A black seal crawled across the woman's back. _

_Flames licked up the walls of the FrostHunter Castle. As he held the twins unconscious parents at knife point. A beam fell between them and Terri reached beside her to pull her little brother behind her quickly out of harm's way. _

_"No!" Terry ran around the flaming beam resting on the ground burning like a giant piece of firewood. A red magical circle lit up violently beneath him and he jumped back as the ground under him turned to liquid glass after being heated up, "You won't touch my sister!" Terry screamed launching the hot liquid at Gilbert's head. The liquid hardened into a very jagged looking spear as Gilbert pushed the mother to the floor and pulled the father in front of the oncoming weapon._

_Gilbert gasped and ducked quickly when he realized the glass weapon was still coming even after piercing through their father's thick skull. Terry looked on in horror, his body was shaking, "W-What have I…" he mumbled as he took a step back as he shook his head tears gathering on the rim of his eyes._

_Gilbert stared down at Terry with a glare, "I don't need you." he sneered evilly as he grabbed the mother by the back of her nightgown and tossed her like a ragdoll at Terry. Gilbert grinned holding up his hand…_

_Terri dashed forward when she noticed an odd symbol glowing on her mother's back as she caught her brother in her arms. Terri tears bubbled on the rim of her eyes as ice wings erected from her back and wrapped around them creating a strong barrier around them. Gilbert snapped his fingers… There was a loud rumble before something dark splattered across the outside of their protective barrier. _

Gilbert grinned, "Yes, that should be simple enough…" he mumbled closing in on the open back of a small teen with shoulder length light blue hair. He reached out for her back, 'She is perfect!' he thought a few feet away now. His advanced came to a screeching halt as a hard fist rammed into his stomach.

Watching as the man tumbled back and crashed into a tree,"Thought I smelled scum comin this way." Gajeel growled pulling Levi behind him as the tree cracked at the base falling over.


End file.
